Let the Angel Be Damned
by sesshomaruloveralways
Summary: What if Kagome was never meant to be human? What if she was a part of an age old prophecy? Travel with Kagome on a journey like never before. New battles, new powers and a demon she never thought she could have feelings for. Mostly Sesshy/kags w/ others 2
1. The Dream

**PLEASE READ!!**

**Okay so this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. This first chapter is actually a chapter from another story that I am writing only the names are changed. I did this because of a short writer's block. After this chapter, however, the chapters will be completely different. Btw, my other stories are Twilight fanfics so if your interested feel free to read them. Thanks a lot, and I hope you like it! **

**Okay now the real story begins…**

Ch. 2

Panting and out of breath, I awoke to the screeching siren of my alarm clock. My heart raced and breath puffed in short gasps. Sweat created a shimmering coat on my skin. The thoughts galloping through my head made my ears ring with the sound of a freight train. Hesitantly, I lifted a trembling hand to my heart, willing it to slow down. The dream – or was it a dream? – That repeated itself like a CD on repeat was making me frantic.

Flashback – Dream Sequence 

Head turned side to side. Eyes searched for something…anything to explain the bizarre area that surrounded me. Sadly, no recollection of the scenery came to mind. From what my vision allowed me to see, I could make out a small pond to my right, a garden to my left, a huge yellow-green field to the back of me, and an enormous building in front of me.

Indecisive to whether I should proceed left me confused and near hysterics. "Please wake up. Please wake up," I begged my subconscious, knowing it would do no good. Taking deep breaths, I trudged up the cobble-stoned pathway to the front door of the building. As the path ended and gave away to reveal wooden steps, I paused, once again unsure, doubting myself.

Half of me, the rational half, told me that there was nothing to be afraid of. I was dreaming! These images were figments of my imagination. But then, why did everything seem so real?

The tall, wooden structure that towered in front of me seemed alive. Like one the inside, secrets were buried; hidden deep within. Answers that I would soon have the questions for.

To each side of the staircase was a statue. Two glaring dragons, inanimate, stood guard over this towering chamber of secrets. Although unmoving, the carvings instilled fear into the very core of my being; subconscious or not.

Unable to resist the itching temptation, I placed a timid foot onto the first step. Breath hitching, I froze, waiting for the explosion – the fire from the dragons – anything. Nothing came.

With another reassuring breath, I ascended slowly up the stairs. My lapse of courage vanished as the entrance became clear. The entrance had no door, but just a cut rectangle opening. Glancing inside from where I stood, I could only see darkness. From what I could make out, though, the room was fairly large.

An uneasy feeling nestled into the pit of my stomach. Should I enter? Should I run now? Thinking there was nothing to lose, I slithered through the entrance. Once inside the darkness, I became impaired. Darkness blinded my eyes and filled the rest of my senses with terror. My mind began to shift into high awareness. My ears tried to pick up the slightest of sounds. Nothing. Only the sound of my unsteady breathing echoed throughout the room.

Soon enough, my eyes began to adjust to the black abyss. The feet of my body stayed rooted to the ground, refusing to move by my command; paralyzed.

That is when I felt the moisture. I could not fathom where it was coming from. Soft, crystalline droplets plopped onto my hands only to slide from my fingertips to the floor. The incessant dripping accelerated my heart rate. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and in that moment, my body shifted.

With my face to the entrance and back to the room, my fear vanished. A soft gust of wind caressed my face like a lovers touch; a cool wisp of silk on my flushed skin. It calmed me down some what, and I was able to assess my situation.

Then I realized that the wind should not have chilled my face so much. Gently, frightened again, I lifted my right hand to my face. With the very tips of my fingers, I brushed my right cheek, feeling the blemished skin, soft and moist under my touch.

Blinking, I removed the appendages from my face to stare inquisitively at my hand. There, lying innocent, were tears. For a moment I stared in stupefied wonder. Then it hit me; I was the one crying, creating the moisture. My tears created the soft drip I kept hearing. This was not normal, I decided. How could I cry in my dream and it seem so real?

I turned back to face the room, scanning the room for answers. My feet carried me to what I assumed was the center of the room. Several times I twirled in circles, trying to decipher something recognizable.

All of a sudden, something seemed to click. The room became illuminated in light, temporarily blinding me. I whipped around so fast that I stumbled and fell to the floor. With my face kissing the floor, I grumbled incoherent things.

Hesitantly, afraid, I raised myself to my hands and knees. Blinking rapidly, I tried to restart my heart and eyes. I slowly lifted my head. It got about five inches from the floor, and I froze.

Two small, sandaled feet met my vision. The feet were covered by white socks. Raising my gaze revealed legs covered by loose pants, a faded lavender color. Stitches and patches lined the fabric.

Terrified, I continued to lift my body. When I finally came to a position to where I was sitting on my knees, I gasped as the figure of a woman became clear. She was a tall woman, statuesque, beautiful. Dark violet hair fell to her knees, framing her gorgeous face. The woman was wearing some kind of outfit. For some reason it looked strangely familiar. It was a priestess garb from the Japanese culture. Weird.

Her eyes were the most breathtaking of all. Bright amethyst orbs that held passion, love, knowledge, and…power? The rest of her face was just as beautiful. A small nose that complimented her small lips and high cheek bones.

She had an hour-glass figure that any woman would kill to have; full breasts, thin waist, wide hips, long legs, and long arms.

Last but not least, the woman had a sword attached to her waist. Confused, afraid, and frustrated, I flung myself backwards, creating distance between the stranger and I. Jumping to my feet, I eyed the woman carefully.

"Do not fear me child, for I mean you no harm," the lady spoke. Her voice – a crisp autumn leaf covered in milky dew- flowed from her lips.

Still hesitant, I kept my distance. "W-who are you? Why are you here" – my voice became angry – "Why am _I_ here?!"

She lifted her hands, gesturing me to be silent; I quieted. "As I have said, fear not, for you are in no danger. My name is Nyata. I have come to you to speak of important matters. I must tell you before it is too late."

This woman, Nyata, made no sense. "What are you talking about? This is just a dream! You're not real! All of this – whatever _**this**_ is – is just a dream!" I screamed.

Her face went under metamorphosis. "Higurashi Kagome, you will listen to what your trainer has to say to you!"

"Trainer? Wait! How do you know my name?" I was scared. This…woman was really, really strange.

Nyata's faced softened into a peaceful, understanding pose. "I know everything about you Kagome. You past, present, and future. If you will allow me to do so, I will explain everything."

Future? How the hell did she know my future? Skeptically, I nodded, agreeing to an explanation. Maybe now I'll get some answers.

"Good. Now Kagome, I must warn you. The information I am about to tell you may seem like a bunch of made up lies. However, everything I tell you is one hundred percent true, understand? Some things may be hard to grasp or believe, but you must trust me alright?"

"Alright." And for some reason I did trust her. Her eyes practically screamed honesty. Nyata snapped her fingers and magically, a couch appeared. I gaped at the piece of furniture. Shocked, I turned my wide eyes to Nyata. "H-how did you…I mean…the snap and…What!?"

She just laughed and ushered me to sit. Once we were both comfortably seated, Nyata jumped into her explanation. It began with a question: "How much do you know about the Gods and Goddesses Kagome?"

"Huh?" I blanked.

She shook her head. "Never mind. Let's just start from the beginning." I nodded. "Well first and foremost, Kagome, you should know that there are other mythical, evil, and holy beings that reside in this vast universe," a knowing smirk appeared on her lips, "Demon crushes aren't the only creatures that walk the Earth."

"But how do you know that?" I begged her. I was so confused. How did she know about demons?

She raised a hand in a defensive gesture. "All will be answered in time, my dear."

My eyes narrowed. "Well then can I ask one more question?" Nyata smiled and nodded. "What in the world are you wearing? You look like you just escaped an angry mob…no offense."

She laughed long and hard. For several seconds I waited in diminishing patience for her to answer. Noticing my frustrated posture, she calmed down immediately. Her emotional control was so awe-inspiring. Nyata was able to completely alter her emotions; something I had not been graced with. .

Returning to the situation at hand, I listened as she spoke. "My clothing should not concern you child. But, be that as it may, if my appearance disturbs you, I shall change. Would a change of attire soothe your nerves Kagome?"

Her words; the way she spoke. It was as if she had stepped out of an old movie. She was so…formal. I didn't know how to respond. I felt that if I opened my mouth and used my voice at that moment, I would sound like a complete idiot.

My hesitance was obvious. Another inherited trait from two very expressive parents. What I was feeling always portrayed itself on my face no matter how hard I tried to hide it. The main reason why I was a bad liar. I still couldn't believe how superficial I was being.

"Kagome? Kagome, dear, are you alright?" Kagome's voice penetrated my thoughts.

My eyes fluttered as I returned from my daze. "Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. Sorry."

The woman's intent gaze unnerved me a bit, but then she smiled and stood up. Her amethyst irises closed slowly, and the rise of her chest signified a deep breath.

I watched in silent mesmerization as a soft lavender hue of light emanated from every spot on her body. It started at her sandal-clad feet and slowly ascended. As the bizarre scene continued to unfold, my eyes began to open wider and wider. My mind was thoughtless; the only thing holding my attention was the slowly changing woman in front of me.

Finally, the light completely engulfed her body so she was just a lavender colored orb. I could no longer make out her figure. The anticipation of what was going to happen had my right leg bouncing rapidly up and down.

The total length of time this event took place was about two minutes, but it seemed so much longer. Sooner than I expected, the light began to fade. I gasped audibly as for the first time I understood what happened.

What once used to be a beautiful woman dressed in rags was a woman clothed in the finest of silks. Very intricate in all the pieces of fabric that billowed behind her in a breeze that seemed to only surround her. The dress was long, flowing, and dark indigo. The sleeves were long but had slits running from her two lady-like wrists all the way to her elbows. There was one slit going up her right leg giving was to reveal a well toned appendage covered in soft, creamy skin.

The knowledge that Nyata was not human was beginning to seem like the only rational explanation for the odd powers she seemed to posses. Unable to form coherent thoughts, I muttered audibly, "Damn woman has to show off."

Apparently, I was louder than I thought because Nyata began to giggles again. "I assure you, Kagome, that this 'damn woman' as you so stated, is not flaunting her abilities in the slightest. Where I reside, this act is common place. This is but simple magic."

I blushed at my own rudeness. "I'm sorry Nyata. You only shocked me is all, but what are you exactly? I can tell by your physical appearance and bizarre abilities to perform magic, if that's what it is, that you can't be human," I asked her, intent on receiving my answers now.

"You are correct in you assumptions, my dear, for what you speak is true. I am not of human nature. My kind originates from a place I will not attempt to explain to you for it is far too much information at this time. But, rest assured, you will have received knowledge of all worlds when our time together ends, and we must bid adieu. But, enough of that nonsense for now! Back to the point!" Nyata paused to allow me time to prepare myself for whatever catastrophic news I was about to be told.

Nyata was now seated back on the couch beside me. My body was angled towards her so I could look her in the eye. My tension from when I first arrived in the place vanished now. But, as Nyata began to reveal her true nature, the tension returned.

Gently, she grasped on of my hands in her own. I was so used to the frigid roughness of Inuyasha's yanks and grabs that I had forgotten what real gentleness should feel like, besides the touches of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo of course. Even if this woman wasn't human, she sure did feel like one.

I waited as the beauty before me gave me a fevered look that clearly said: You're going to think I'm insane, but it's all true!

"Kagome, my dear, I am a servant of God. My job is to watch over the servants who are training for the same position as I am currently in. Our kind has served God for many millennia now. I also serve as a maid for my Lord's castle. I have been trained in the arts of combat, magic, and knowledge. My Lady has raised me since I was but an infant, and so I am indebted to her. I return my love by giving my advice when needed, working hard to please my Lord and Lady, and doing what is required of me. I know my debt shall never be repaid. I owe milady my life and would gladly give it to protect her and those close to her heart. If ever given the opportunity to leave, I would decline. I am happy serving the rulers of this Universe. The realm of Heaven is the only place I could truly find happiness. My dear Kagome, do you understand?"

I was stunned, unable to speak. I slowly repeated every word she had just spoken in my head. Towards the end of her revelation, she had revealed another big secret. My eyes shot open in realization.

Nyata, who was awaiting this reaction, smiled knowingly. "I see, little one, that the realization has hit you…metaphorically speaking."

I nodded hesitantly. "Let me try and see if I have this right. So, you're a servant of God as you put it, a trainer, and indebted to you Lady. And, apparently, there is such thing as Heaven considering you said that you live there. Am I correct?" I finished.

"Hai (Yes), my dear, you are correct. But, child, I have a question: Why is it that you find that Heaven is not real? Clearly you are not Atheist."

The uncomfortable feeling was back. "It's not so much as I don't believe there is a Heaven. As a matter of fact, if there wasn't a Heaven, then I wouldn't have been blessed with my friends in the Feudal Era. I guess I'm just being cautious or reading too much into things that I can't begin to comprehend myself."

"I understand, dear. You are confused and have yet to been told my purpose of being in you presence. I believe it is time I tell you of the reason I am here," Nyata sympathized.

I froze. "Y…you mean there's more?"

She nodded. "Remember when I first arrived I told you I had important matters to discuss with you?"

"Yes I remember."

"Good. For the next few minutes I shall reveal something to you, my dear, that you will not believe at first, but will learn to accept it," she informed me. "Are you prepared Higurashi Kagome?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, but I have one more question."

"Ask it," she all but demanded. I could tell she had become serious for there was a changer in her posture and speech.

"Will this news affect my friends and me?"

"Yes, but in a good way. You have absolutely nothing to fear as of yet."

I was, for now, reassured. Nyata looked directly into my eyes and asked, "Do you want the biggest news first?"

I nodded. Might as well get it over with. A nervous look flashed in her amethyst eyes, and I knew she was preparing for my reaction.

"You're not human either Kagome," she said, slowly.

**Well there you have it. It has been revealed; Kagome isn't human. **

**PLEASE READ: I hope that my using the terms God and Heaven, and Hell do not offend anyone with a different religion than my own. I promise to all my readers that none of my writing is biased to any religion. Feel free to substitute your own religion into the story if it doesn't fit. This story is mostly like mythology though, so hopefully there will be no concerns. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. A Story of Love and Identity Revealed

Alrighty

**Alrighty! Here comes chapter two. Hope you guys like it! **

Ch. 2

It was silent. Not even the sound of the wind could be heard. The air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. I was in shock, desperately trying to put together what Nyata had just told me. Sadly, my mind couldn't even begin to decipher what she had said.

I looked at her with an expression that clearly said I didn't believe her. "I'm…not _human. Me. Kagome Higurashi. _You're insane!" I giggled nervously.

Nyata just continued to stare at me calmly. The look in her face said that there was absolutely no room for arguments, and that she was **completely** serious. Slowly, my eyes became the size of saucers as what she said began to fully register in my mind.

I looked at her, her posture and everything, and realized that there was no way she could be lying. "But how can that be right?" I asked, softly, trying to remain calm, "My mother and father are both human. She has tapes of me being born."

"Simple," Nyata shrugged, "They are not your real parents. Yes, Miss Higurashi did give birth to you. There's no doubting that, but she did not conceive you. When you were still an egg inside of your real mother's womb an even happened that left her with no choice but to give you up. It was that or let you die."

That was a big blow. "So…so all these years…my mom, she…wasn't…"

Nyata stood and put a comforting arm around my shoulders, "I'm sorry young one. I know this is hard for you to understand. I know that this is all a shock and that it will take time to fully accept. But, my dear, you are destined to be the greatest being in Heaven, Earth, and Hell combined."

I quickly moved away from her as if burned. "What did you just say?" I whispered, harshly.

Nyata sighed, "You heard me Kagome. You are not human," she took a deep breath, "You are a Chaotic Angel."

Not knowing what a 'Chaotic Angel' was, I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Nyata gave me a small smile before talking. "I believe I have a lot of explaining to do."

"That would help," I agreed.

She snapped her fingers and two identical chairs appeared. She ushered to the one chair and I sat down obediently. After fighting demons and seeing some of the things she'd seen in the passed two years, a little magic didn't shock her anymore.

"Alright where to begin," Nyata breathed, "Hmm…let's see. Well let's start with your real mother and father. About eighteen years ago, your father was the heir to a powerful kingdom. He was a handsome, charming, intelligent young man. However, his parents requested that he marry very soon after he became of age. He took no heed to their request and eventually he found himself in the midst of an arranged marriage. The woman chosen was disrespectful, dressed like a whore, and was only interested in his status.

To avoid the marriage, your father ran away from home. This was a very dangerous thing to do because never had he been outside the ground without escorts, guards, and a compartment around him. He soon found himself lost in the deep within the Nymphs Forest.

That is where he met your mother. They fell in love. Nothing could stop it. Nothing could change it. They were soul mates. When he brought her home to meet his parents, he discovered that they had been murdered…in the only way possible to kill another in this world. The murderer had destroyed their souls. It was horrid for the now prince would have to deal with his parents murder and begin to run his kingdom.

He wasn't alone though. He had Lady Luna, his love and now wife. They ruled the kingdom, and it soon became better than it was before. Not long after that, they conceived you. You were to be born in nine months. See, even though they were immortal beings, they still had the bodies of normal humans and the functions of the human body. Therefore, all the procedures of the human body were the same.

Unfortunately, a great evil by the name of Shan-ra threatened the kingdom. To save you, your mother had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She had to give you up to protect you. So she did.

Soon after you had been placed in the womb of another, the evil was vanquished, but it was too late. You were already placed. There was no going back. You had to live as a human, in secret, until your eighteenth birthday when you would take your place as ruler of…Heaven, my dear. Your father, Lord Shinai, is the ruler of Heaven, Kagome. He is also the God of Heaven and Earth. Your mother, Lady Luna, is the Devil's Angel, and together their powers and love combined to produce you; a Chaotic Angel. No other has ever been born like yourself. You are to be more powerful than anything."

I was stunned into silence once again. It was just so unbelievable. How could this have happened to me! It was bad enough being the Shikon Miko in the first place! Now I'm some hot shot Angel and have no idea what to expect.

Taking a deep breath, I addressed her. "Okay, so say for just a moment I actually believe you, what do I do now?"

"Well for the next five months you would be under my watch as your training would have to begin immediately. I would give you twenty-four hours to discuss this with your family and your friends in the Feudal Era. Then for the next five months you would be here at your home in THIS time, and I would train you in your dreams."

I gasped, "How would that work though? Training in my dreams? And what would I tell Inuyasha? You know he wouldn't let me stay home for five months!"

"That is no matter, Kagome. Should the half-breed make a fuss, I will deal with it."

I looked at her skeptically. It was hard to believe anything this woman was telling me. "You still didn't answer about the dream training."

"Oh right," she said, "Well in your dreams it is a lot easier to train you because everything you learn in your dreams, you remember once you are awake. In the Realm on Dreams you will be taken to a training ground where time is slow. For example, one hour in the Realm of Dreams is only one minute in the real world. So, you could train for three days in the Realm of Dreams, and it would only be 72 minutes outside your dreams."

I contemplated this information, "I do admit, that is useful for training. It would also mean you learn a lot more in a shorter amount of time. But what about physical aspects of the training like injuries and body toning?"

Nyata shook her head, "No matter. I will teach you on your first lesson how to heal minor injuries. On the first night I will teach you all you need to know about healing different creatures and beings. That way you know exactly how to treat and cure sicknesses, illnesses, diseases, injuries, and so much more."

I smiled at the thought of knowing how to be able to save someone. I wouldn't be the weakest link in our traveling group anymore. "That's…pretty cool," I admitted.

Nyata laughed, "It is isn't it? After you've learned how to treat and cure things, I will teach you how to block and mask your aura and scent. Then I will teach you how to use your priestess powers to the fullest extent. After that will come your Angel training. That will be the hardest training of all. First, will come the hand to hand combat, then the mastering of all weapons, and then awakening and learning some of your more…easier powers. I will teach you how to speak every language in this universe, although you will probably never use more than a few. You will learn the culture and traditions of every species and race out there.

I have very much to teach you Kagome."

"Yeah," I sighed, "This is going to be hard." I groaned and placed my face in my hands.

Nyata wrapped comforting arms around me. I looked up in shock as this woman embraced me. "I know that it seems hard now, little one, but in time it will come naturally to you. You have no need to worry about anything. Right now, however," she lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes, "You need to get some decent sleep and prepare to speak with your family and friends tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement, not bothering to argue. I still had so many questions to ask her. My hesitance must have been apparent. "No need to worry, dear. All questions will be answered soon enough," Nyata reassured.

"Thank you Nyata. This has been one crazy night I'll admit."

"Indeed it has, my dear. But, all is well and all will be well in the future. Good luck with telling that half-breed Kagome."

"Thanks. I know I'll need it. Thank goodness for the enchanted beads."

Nyata laughed and nodded in agreement. That would probably be the only way I would be able to get Inuyasha to listen at all. The minute I mentioned five months, he was going to flip; more than usual too. All of a sudden I felt very nervous. What if Inuyasha made such a big deal and refused to let me leave?

Sensing my growing fear, Nyata spoke, "Do not worry Kagome. I will handle Inuyasha should he get out of hand. If you, at any point, need my assistance, just call for me and I will lend my help to you. You shouldn't need it though if you explain everything. Don't worry about that either. You have your parents and my complete permission to tell them everything."

I smiled in relief. That let me relax just a bit more. Not all my nerves vanished though. There was still the matter of actually coming up with the way to tell them. And what was I going to tell my mom! "Oh hey mom, just wanted to let you know, if you don't already, that I'm not your real daughter. I'm actually the daughter of the ruler of Heaven and I'm so amazing Angel creature!" Oh yeah that would definitely work; note serious sarcasm.

"Now that's enough for tonight young lady. It's time for you to get some sleep Kagome," Nyata ordered.

I playfully saluted her, "Ma'am yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes, "Just get some sleep Higurashi."

I laughed at her frustrated tone before she began to fade and I was left to my own dreams. That night I slept really, really well, despite the fact I would have to tell everyone the next morning.

**There you have it! Another chapter completed. Hope you liked it. I know it's not really as long as the last one. That'll get better eventually. Review please and thanks for reading!!**


	3. Five Months in Counting

Here we go

**Here we go! Ch. 3. I hope you guys like it. **

Ch. 3

The next morning I awoke to the sweet shining sun on my face. Smiling and slowly sitting up, I blinked the sleep from my eyes. For some reason, I felt really good this morning.

Hoping up, I practically skipped to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. Normally I wasn't this chipper in the mornings. I had never been a morning person when I was younger. Maybe it was from getting up early to Inuyasha telling us, harshly, to "wake our lazy asses up."

I spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, bathing myself in my strawberry scented shampoo and coconut body wash; yum. The sweet smells of my bathing products made my stomach growl with the need for nourishment. So, I shut off the shower and gently toweled off before heading back to my room to change.

When I entered the room, I noticed something; my room was EXTREMELY pink. I frowned at the shear frilliness of it. Almost everything was pink. If I was going to be staying here for five months, I needed to redecorate.

3, 2, 1…_OH Crap!_ I remembered, _The dream! The… the woman, Nyata. Ohhh! I completely forgot about that. Now I have to go talk to my mom before going to the Feudal Era! Oh shoot. And here I thought this was going to be such a good day!_ I was inwardly whining and groaning and my stroke of bad luck.

Slowly and grudgingly, I dressed in my usual sailor uniform. I gave myself a once-over in the mirror and my lip curled up in disgust. This uniform was hideous! Ugh! I hated wearing this thing. _Note to self…by new wardrobe!_

Just before I was about to leave the room something strange began to happen. I suddenly felt very on-edge and scared. There was suddenly a wind in my room, whipping everything about.

When it died down, I didn't notice it at first. But when I did, I gasped. There sitting on my desk, lie a piece of parchment rolled up neatly and tied with a string. I walked over and cautiously picked it up. I wondered what it could be.

Hesitantly, I began to pull at the string holding the parchment together. Very easily, it came apart and the parchment rolled open innocently. I pulled my rolling chair out and sat down to read what was written on the old parchment.

I gasped as I started to read:

_A great deal of time shall pass before she is born_

_The one who shall be the protector of two worlds_

_She will take her rightful place on her eighteenth birthday as ruler of the greatest kingdom_

_But, first she must unwillingly return to a world of rage_

_And in doing so, return the Jewel of Four Souls to the world._

_The priestess Midoriko shall be re-awakened once forcefully removed from the chosen's body._

_The jewel will shatter and the great journey shall begin_

_Where she must right the wrongs of a priestess and defeat the evils of this present_

_Along her journey she will meet the ones who shall help guide her in the right direction_

_She will find the embodiment of bravery; the spirit of Aramitama._

_Next she shall discover the embodiment of wisdom; the spirit of Kushimitama. Only after she discovers the seven treasures will Kushimitama reveal itself. _

_Then she shall discover the embodiment of companionship and loyalty; the spirit of Nagimitama. And last shall be the one most unexpected. This last spirit will be the most difficult to find and yet shall be right in front of the chosen one for quite a time; the embodiment of love and strength; the spirit of Sakimitama._

_Only when she truly accepts the love of this other shall she truly become the greatest of all._

_And so the prophecy shall begin on her fifteenth birthday and will forever entangle her with the destinies of the past._

_From the watchful heavens, the conceivers of the chosen one shall watch as she consummates the journey and awakens her destiny. Only months before the rightful date, will the chosen discover of her true identity. Only then will the training begin. She will go on to become the_

_Eyes of Heaven_

_The Fires of Hell_

_And the Protection of all that is living_

_Immortal and powerful, she will unite all kingdoms into an everlasting piece; until the day comes for the great evil to be vanquished. _

_So, let her undo the damage of a priestess of legend, and right the mistake of a priestess with a tragic end. _

_Let her vanquish the evils and unite the opposites of this world. _

_And her destiny shall be fulfilled. _

The shock was evident. So everything Nyata had told me that night WAS true. I couldn't believe it. But there it was, written neatly on this crippled piece of parchment. The prophecy which completely revealed my destiny. There was no denying it now. It was true. Everything revealed to me that night was no lie. I was to be someone of great potential and influential power.

The one thing that had me interested, though, was the spirit of Sakimitama. I wondered desperately who it could be. From the text, it couldn't be Inuyasha, something I was actually grateful for. Over the course of the two years I had been in the Feudal Era, my feelings for Inuyasha had dwindled into that of a close brother. No longer did I hope for his love. I had realized early into my sixteenth birthday that Inuyasha would never be interested in me. He just saw me as a tool in his journey.

I was still pissed at him from what he had said to me the day before, but I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I had to talk to them shortly.

This brought me out of my musings. I needed to hurry up and get moving if I was going to talk to both my mom and my friends. Rushing, I finished rolling up the scroll and began packing a bag for the trip back to the past. I was done in about fifteen minutes and dashed downstairs.

"Good morning Kagome, dear," Kasha greeted.

"Morning mom!" I greeted, warmly.

"Hungry dear?"

I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey mom?" I started.

"Yes dear?"

"Before I leave to go back, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She looked at me, scrutinizing my posture and serious face. "Alright," she sighed.

Shortly thereafter, she served me a small serving of freshly made pancakes. I ate slowly, mulling over how to tell her about the prophecy. I was also thinking about how well I'd actually taken the news. But I guess after seeing some of the things I've seen, and having a jewel ripped from your side, you tend to believe bizarre things like this.

Kasha sat down at the chair across from me and waited patiently for me to begin. I knew she could tell this was something that wasn't going to be easy to talk about. I swallowed a bite of pancake and sipped a glass of milk before starting.

"Um…I really don't know how to say this mom, but last night I had a dream, only it wasn't a dream, it was real, only I was asleep. Does that make any sense?" I asked.

She breathed, "Partially. Why don't you tell me about this dream of yours?"

I nodded. "Well it started off with me in this very strange place. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen before. There was a huge building in front of me, and I was scared; very scared. When I got inside the room, it was dark and I couldn't see anything. Then she showed up. That strange woman. Nyata…"

The minute I said that name, my mom took in a gasp of air and her eyes shot open wide. "Mom are you ok?" I worried.

She relaxed and nodded, "Yes. Please, go on Kagome."

"Alright. Well, she proceeded to tell me of this strange prophecy, and this ludicrous story about me not being human…"

Kasha interrupted, "I knew it."

"What?" my eyes narrowed. "What did you know?"

She sighed and looked at me with an apologetic expression, "I've know about the prophecy since you were placed inside me Kagome. Your mother didn't just place you inside me. She had to ask me first, and I agreed. I had wanted a child for so long that I was willingly to have you. The minute you were placed inside me, your mother informed me of everything; the prophecy, your destiny, everything. I'm sorry Kagome."

I was hurt to tears. My mom knew? All this time and she didn't even mention a thing?! "Why didn't you tell me?" my voice a whisper.

"I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to. It was forbidden by the prophecy. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but every time I tried to, the accuracy of the prophecy prevented me from doing so. Believe me, Kagome, I never meant to keep such a thing from you, but I had no choice in the matter," she explained.

I buried my face into my hands and lied them down on the table. "Why me!?" I screamed.

Kasha smiled, "Because you are special Kagome. I know that you are going to make a beautiful Chaotic Angel."

The tears that had threatened to fall could no longer be held. I began to cry and mom quickly rushed over and wrapped me in a comforting embrace. "Sh-h, Kagome, it's alright."

"But I don't understand. Has everything I've know thus far been one big lie mom!? What am I supposed to think now!? The mother I knew isn't even my real mom. I don't even know who my real parents are!"

"I know. I know Kagome. You will learn in time to accept it. It's hard now, I know, but things will get better. You'll see. You are strong, intelligent, stubborn, and beautiful even now. You will get through all this Kagome."

I wiped my tears and looked into my mother's eyes, "Thank you mom." I didn't care if she wasn't my real mom. She was more of a mother to me than anyone else, and she would forever be a mom to me.

Kasha smiled and handed me a tissue to blow my nose. After calming down, I stood up and took a deep breath. "It's time?" she guessed.

"Yup," I answered, "Time to tell the others. I just hope Inuyasha will understand." I suddenly felt very, very sick to my stomach. I really hoped I could do this. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure Nyata will help you should you need it," mom comforted. My eyes widened at the name before I smiled and shook my head at just how much my mother knew.

"Yeah well, let's just hope it doesn't escalate that far mom."

"Right," she laughed. "You had better go Kagome. It's already eleven o'clock."

"It's that late already?!" I yelled. "Wow! Well I'm gone then. See you later! Love you mom!"

"Love you too Kagome. Be safe!" she shouted from the front door as I dashed to the well house.

"I will," I called over my shoulder.

I shoved open the sliding doors and hopped over the lip of the well. The familiar blue glow surrounded me as I passed quickly to the other side. Hopefully, my courage wouldn't fail me.

* * *

SOMEWHERE DEEP INSIDE THE WESTERN LANDS

A deep, menacing growl echoed throughout the immaculate study. A dangerously clawed hand threw down an important document. The growl deepening, a pair of honey-kissed, cold eyes glared at a man standing in front of a large mahogany desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" the deep baritone voice purged the silence.

A pair of amused crystal blue eyes shined with amusement at the other's display of frustration. It wasn't very often you could get an emotional reaction out of the great Killing Perfection, Lord Sesshomaru.

"You know what it means Sesshomaru-sama," the man countered, "The letter is very informative."

I growled again at the demeaning tone the other demon had used, "Watch your tongue Lord Hashu! This is still my land and I will not hesitate to throw you out!"

Lord Hashu put up his hands in defense, "I meant no disrespect Lord Sesshomaru. I am but a friend who is concerned for his friend's future. You know that letter is no joke."

"Indeed."

Lord Hashu gave him an expectant look, "What are you going to do know?"

"The only thing I can do," I replied, "As the letter states, I must find a mate in less than one year or I forfeit the Western Lands to the other Lords. I shall leave the palace this evening in search of a woman suitable for this Sesshomaru."

Lord Hashu nodded, "As it should be. I wish you luck my friend."

I sighed, "Thank you Hashu. It seems you're the only one I can count on."

Lord Hashu smiled, "That being said, allow me to present you with something that might help a bit in your troubles to find a mate." He reached into his haori and pulled out a beautiful gold necklace. The necklace was simple in design but screamed in value and beauty.

Lord Hashu approached the desk and handed it to me. I gazed upon it inquisitively, "What shall I do with this?" he asked.

"When the suitable mate is near, Lord Sesshomaru, the necklace will give of an aura. The aura will be as gold as the sun. Only when you find the mate truly meant for you though. It may take a while to find, but it should make your search a bit easier."

I nodded, "Thank you again Lord Hashu. Your generosity is much appreciated."

"Don't thank me," Hashu disagreed, "Thank your father. That necklace belonged to him. I was entrusted with it until it was time for the heir to the Western Lands to find his Lady."

"Well then, I have much to thank him for then," I acknowledged.

"Ah yes, your father was a great man," Hashu sighed.

"Enough about my father Hashu. I must prepare for my departure," I spoke.

Lord Hashu nodded. He knew how sensitive Sesshomaru was to the subject of his father. Lord Hashu bid farewell to Lord Sesshomaru before exiting the study to give the lord time to think.

Finally, I had some time to myself. I really needed to get my thoughts together about this whole finding a mate deal. This was just a maddening feat that made everything about finding Naraku that much harder. Now I had a mate to find. I wouldn't just choose any noble bitch around. The woman had to be strong willed in body and spirit, powerful in her own right, suitable for child bearing, and suitable for ruling as Lady of the Western Lands.

I sighed, standing up. It was time to prepare to leave. I wouldn't be bringing Rin on this journey; it was far too personal for a child to be involved with.

"Jaken!" I called. The imp waddled into the study immediately.

"Milord!"

"Prepare Ah-Un. I leave at sundown."

"Yes milord," and he dashed out of the room to do as I had instructed.

I turned and looked out the big bay window that overlooked the gardens of my palace. I brought a hand to my nose and rubbed the bridge. This was going to be a pain in my ass. I would never admit it of course, bit that didn't mean it wasn't there. Sighing again for the millionth time, I hooked on my armor and made my way to Ah-Un.

* * *

I huffed in fatigue as I threw my overweight bag over the lip of the well. This thing always seemed to get heavier and heavier every time I brought it. Gasping, I pulled myself over and out of the well.

The cool, crisp, clean air of the Feudal Era reached my nose. I breathed in the fresh air eagerly. The cries of birds in the trees brought me out of my thoughts and I hoisted the heavy bag over my shoulder.

Grunting, I started towards the direction of the village. I got about half way there before an orange blob plummeted into my arms. "Kagome!" the childish voice called.

"Shippo!" I laughed and dropped my bag to wrap my arms around the small fox child. He was such a sweet boy. Inuyasha and I had rescued him from the Thunder Brothers shortly after the jewel had shattered. His parents had been killed by the notorious Thunder Brothers, and I couldn't find it in my heart to leave him behind. He was like a son to me.

"How are you Shippo!" I asked.

"I'm great now that you're back Kagome. Inuyasha's been picking on me ever since you left!"

My eyes narrowed playfully, "Well we'll just have to put that puppy in his place now won't we?"

Shippo grinned, "Yup!"

"Well then let's go!" I hollered.

"Yeah!"

And Shippo ran ahead of me as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was so adorable; so full of life and spirit. The little kit was just a small bundle of joy to the stressful happenings of the jewel hunt.

I could see Kaede's hut come into view. I could also clearly hear Shippo yell, "Kagome's back!" to everyone in the hut. I smiled at his antics. They never ceased to amuse me in some way.

I entered the hut shortly after Shippo's outburst. Rounds of "Kagome!" flowed through the hut.

"Hi everyone!" I smiled. "How is everything?"

"Everything and everyone is great Kagome-sama, save for on pouting half-demon," Miroku chuckled.

"And for some reason that doesn't surprise me," I joked with him.

Miroku was a very good man. He was wise, funny, charming, and handsome. His only fault…he's perverted to the extreme. However, since his proposal to Sango, my best friend, he had been doing a lot better. The groping settled for her behind now. I'm not sure if the slapping him was to cover up her embarrassment or the fact that she enjoyed his caresses. I think it's the second one but hey what do I know?

Miroku was constantly at fear for his right hand. For in his hand was the cursed wind tunnel which sucked in everything in its path. Even though this tunnel was used in battle, Miroku was at a constant risk of being sucked into his own wind tunnel, hence his need for an heir. This curse was because of Naraku, the vile half-breed that threatened all of Japan.

Sango was a strong, beautiful young woman. She was part of a great and powerful demon slaying village that had been slaughtered by Naraku. Her younger brother, Kohaku had been under the control of Naraku when he killed his family and injured his sister. Now her goal was to rescue her brother from the clutches of Naraku…and then marry the perverted monk Miroku!

I sat my bag down in the corner of the room and went to sit by the fire that Kaede was using to cook a pot of stew. Kaede was like the grandmother of the village and to me. She always treated me kind. Kaede was also the younger sister to Kikyo.

Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love and ONLY love. She had died fifty two years ago because Naraku conspired to put Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other. And so Inuyasha ended up pinned to a tree, and Kikyo died. Now she was resurrected with half of my soul. I envied her for the simple fact that I couldn't get Inuyasha's attention. But, recently I haven't had that same envy. It was more of pity for the poor woman, so pent on hatred and anger for Inuyasha. It was sad.

But now as I sat in front of the fire the only thing I was worried about was telling them about the prophecy. "Kagome-sama are you well?" Miroku interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm…oh yes I'm fine Miroku-sama," I answered.

"Are you sure Kagome? You seem…distracted," Sango pressed.

"I'm fine, really Sango. There's just something I need to talk to you about, but I need Inuyasha here first. Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Right here wench!" came the gruff voice of said half-demon. "So you decided to come back then huh? Well good! Now we can go look for the jewel shards."

I sighed. This really was going to be a pain in the ass. "Actually, Inuyasha, there's something I need to talk to you about. Please sit."

He did, to my surprise. "Alright wench. Talk."

I took a deep breath. "There really is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it…I'm not human."

Miroku and Sango gasped, Inuyasha's eyes widened, Shippo fell over, and Kaede smiled. "What do you mean Kagome?" Shippo asked, innocently.

"Exactly that Shippo. Last night I had a dream, only the dream was more like a vision or something if you will. The woman, Nyata, told me of this prophecy. That there was a woman that was to be something great and that she was to be ruler of a great kingdom. I had no idea what she was talking about, of course, until she told me the woman was me. Apparently, I'm a Chaotic Angel."

Miroku began to choke. Once he caught his breath, he gasped, "Are you absolutely sure that's what she said!?"

"Yes, absolutely," I replied. I reached into my bag and pulled out the scroll. Gently, I handed it to him. "Read it. It explains everything. Everything written there is me."

Miroku opened the scroll and began to read. As he got further down the scroll his eyes got wider and wider. When he finished, he looked at me in amazement. "This is astounding Kagome-sama."

I smiled, "Imagine my own shock."

"It must have been hard Kagome," Sango said.

"Yeah. I found out my mom wasn't even my real mom."

I looked over to Inuyasha, who had been silent through all of this. "That's not all…"

He looked at me, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. _Here it goes,_ I thought. "My trainer, Nyata, requests that I stay home when I train."

Inuyasha immediately was on the negative, "Absolutely not Kagome!"

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Well then finish!"

My voice turned to a whisper, "It'll be for five months."

"Five months. Five months! You're joking Kagome. There is no way I'm letting you go home to prance around for five months."

"I won't be prancing around, whatever that means. I'll be training so that we can defeat Naraku. Think about it Inuyasha. How easy will it be to defeat Naraku once I've been trained?"

Inuyasha was silent. He knew I was right. They all knew I was right. Inuyasha's voice turned soft, "But for five months Kagome?"

I scooted over to him and gave him a hug, "I know it seems like a long time but before you know it, I'll be back and we'll be searching again for the jewel shards. Maybe Nyata will let me visit too."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me. I sighed inwardly. If only this hug could mean something more. However, I knew that would never be. He was too concerned about Kikyo. I pulled away and gave him a smile.

I turned back to the rest who had been silent up until now. "You're really leaving for five months Kagome?" Sango asked, stroking Kirara's fur. Kirara was Sango's demon cat companion.

"Yes Sango. I must so that I can start my training."

"When do you have to go ma…Kagome?" Shippo asked, sadly.

"Today."

Shippo looked up at me and burst into tears. It nearly ripped my heart in two to see my son crying. He rushed up and clung to my chest desperately. "No! You can't go! You can't go mama! Noooo!"

I gasped when I heard what he said. My gaze softened and I wrapped him up in a motherly embrace. "Sh-h, my son, it's alright. I'll be back I promise. And when I do get back, I'll be sure to stay for a very long time, and I'll be plenty of special surprises for you alright?"

He sniffled, "Okay mama." He stiffened when he realized what he said. Nearly bursting into tears again, he began to apologize. "Oh! I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't…I didn't mean…"

"Sh-h Shippo it's okay. You can call me mama if you want to. After all, I consider you my son."

He beamed at that before cuddling into me again, "I'm gonna miss you mama."

"I'll miss you too Shippo, and everyone else too."

"We'll all miss you too Kagome," Sango sniffed.

I smiled before stating that I had better start heading towards the well. When I got there, everyone said there goodbyes, and I gave everyone another hug. I was still a little shocked by how well Inuyasha took the news. Maybe he realized that this would be better for defeating Naraku. "Bye Everyone. Miroku behave, and you too Inuyasha!" And I was gone…for five months!

**There it is! Another Chapter done! Hope you guys liked it. It took me a lot longer to write because I made this chapter a bit longer. REVIEW PLEASE!! Next chapter will be up soon! **


	4. Captured Interest and Training Begins

**Hey guys! Time for the next chapter! And the first night of Kagome's training begins!! Woohoo!! **

Ch. 4

I was never one for eavesdropping. It was a habit that often got people into loads of trouble. But, being a Lord, there were exceptions to every rule of course. I hadn't meant to listen in on the conversation of my brother and his traveling companions. But, as it happened, I was scouring the land for a potential mate, when I came upon the scent of my disgrace of a half-brother.

He was inside a quaint little village. It was a prosperous village from what I could see. I could smell his vile scent from inside the farthest hut. Normally, I'm able to quell any sense of curiosity that I have, but on this case, I couldn't resist. My perfect control slipped slightly, and I dashed quickly to a closer spot. I only managed to catch the end of the conversation.

Apparently, my brother's miko was leaving. For how long, I wasn't entirely sure. Where she was going, I didn't know. I was curious. When she stepped out of the hut with the sniffling kit in her arms, I did a double take. She was a beautiful woman…for a human. Her attire left little to the imagination.

Taking in her form graciously, I admired her long, shapely legs, thin, toned waist, firm, round breast, and heart-shaped face. It was only after, did I catch myself admiring a HUMAN of all creatures. My lip curled up in a snarl at my own thoughts. How could I be thinking such things for a weak, disgusting human such as that woman?

Taking in a breath to ease my frustration, the most amazing scent hit my nostrils. The smell of fresh lavender and the after affects of a storm. It was wild, untamed, and pure. The taste of power hit my tongue, causing me to salivate.

_That woman smells absolutely delicious,_ I thought, _Wait! What am I thinking! This Sesshomaru must be losing his mind! Never will I ever be interested in such a worthless whelp of a woman no matter how delectable she smells. _

I was brought out of my inner battle when my brother and his companions started heading in a different direction. For some reason, my curiosity just wouldn't stop. I found myself following the group into the forest to a small clearing with a well in the middle. I hid myself in the trees and watched the scene unfold.

It was then that I noticed it. Reaching inside my haori, I pulled out the gold necklace. A soft, golden aura was flowing peacefully from the chain. _This means my mate is near by, but the only women nearby are the demon slayer and the miko. Surely, it isn't saying a human is to be my mate. Ridiculous. _But I couldn't deny it. Part of me hoped that it was the miko and not the demon slayer. The miko had spirit, a fire insider her, that made her different from most women in this time.

The miko said her farewells to her companions, and I watched, confused, as she seemed to prepare to jump inside that well. Was she insane? That fall would most certainly injure her. Inuyasha and her friends seemed to not be worried, for as soon as the miko disappeared, they turned to head back to the village.

Not one to be made a fool out of, I jumped down and looked into the well. To my shock, the girl was gone. _Where did she go? What a strange well. Does it posses some kind of magic? _I also noticed that when the miko had disappeared, so had the aura of the necklace. _So the woman is to be my mate huh? We shall see,_ I thought. Unfortunately, this Sesshomaru has no idea when the miko shall return from…wherever she went. _Maybe I shall pay my brother a visit_, I thought, with a cold smirk. With that, I turned to walk into the forest. I had some planning to do as well if that woman was to come stay with me in my palace once she returned. There was no way she could escape my interest now. Why did the necklace glow for her? He had to find out. Dogs were naturally curious creatures, and although I do a good job of hiding it, this Sesshomaru had a nack for curiosity. And now he had developed and interest in the miko, even if Sesshomaru refused to admit it to himself.

And so, I began a small plan inside my head. _Oh yes, this would work nicely,_ I thought as the smirk grew to a small smile.

* * *

Slowly, I climbed up the ladder that was hanging down from the well. I still couldn't believe it was actually happening. I was home for five months! Inuyasha was ok with it! It was so…so weird. I was expecting him to get all pissed off and start yelling cuss words and obscenities. To my surprise, he hadn't, and I was glad. It was a stress I didn't have to deal with anymore.

Pushing the shrine doors open, I stepped out onto the grounds of my home. I looked around and spotted the God Tree in the distance. I walked over to it with a soft smile on my face. When I was standing directly in front of it, I raised a hand and placed it over the scar of the tree. The very same place where Inuyasha had been pinned fifty-two years ago. It was amazing how much had happened in the passed to years. Meeting all my friends in the Feudal Era, finding and losing love, fighting battles.

After standing there for a few minutes, I walked back towards the house. When I entered, I noticed that it was strangely quiet in the house. I entered the kitchen and found what I was looking for. A note was stuck innocently to the refrigerator. I picked it off and read:

_Dear Kagome, _

_Sorry about leaving, but we should be home shortly. We just left to go grocery shopping and do a bit of running around. If you're going to be here for five months I need to restock the fridge. _

_Love, _

_Mom _

I smiled at the humor within the note. Mom always knew how to make a girl feel better. Deciding to spend a little time relaxing, I ran up to the bathroom to take a nice, hot bubble bath.

"Ah this is heaven," I sighed, sinking into the luke-warm water. All the tension left my body, and I closed my eyes to let the feeling sink in. After about fifteen minutes of soaking, I gathered up my lavender shampoo and squirted a little into my hand. Once it was lathered to perfection, I applied it to my raven colored hair and began to scrub. I went under to rinse and when I came up…I screamed.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled, trying to cover up my 'essentials.'

Nyata laughed at my reaction, "Nothing I haven't seen before Kagome. No need to shout."

"But… but you're in my bathroom! WHILE I'M TAKING A BATH!"

"Like I said, Kagome, nothing I haven't seen before," Nyata smiled.

I was seriously weirded out. How did she get in my bathroom? And she couldn't have waited until AFTER I had my bath. "You couldn't have waited ten minutes," I growled.

Nyata giggled, "Nope."

It was quiet for about two minutes. "Well…are you going to tell me why you're here?" I pressed.

"Oh right," she nodded, "I was just coming to congratulate you on your success in getting away from the half-breed. I didn't even have to intervene. Well done with that Kagome. I also wanted answer any questions you may have before this evening."

I sighed, "Well as of now I have nothing to ask you. I pretty much just want to relax for now."

"I can understand that," Nyata agreed, "But there's something else I'd like to say to you."

"What?" I said, getting annoyed now. She was ruining my relaxing bath. Grrr…

Nyata got a sheepish smile on her face, "I know someone who has taken interest in my little miko."

I gave her a blank stare, "What do you mean? And could you make it quick, I kind of want to finish my bath in peace."

Nyata frowned at her, "Fine. I just happen to know that a certain demon lord likes you."

Demon Lord? I wasn't sure I knew who she was talking about. Did I even know a demon lord? "Can you be a bit more specific Nyata?"

She sighed, "Alright. Alright. Lord Sesshomaru has taken an interest in you. Although he won't admit it to himself yet, but he was watching you earlier today before you left. He doesn't know what you are or how long you're going to be gone, but he saw you jump in the Bone Eater's well."

I started laughing hysterically, "Sesshomaru? Mr. Ice-stuck-up-my-ass demon? The most arrogant man on the face of the planet? You're crazy, you're demented, and most importantly, you're wrong!"

"Kagome, I refuse to be spoken to that way! I only wish to tell you things of the utmost importance. Everything I've told you so far has been true hasn't it? And yet, you still doubt me!?" Nyata yelled.

I looked down out of guilt. I hadn't meant to get so angry, but I was sick of hearing things that made no sense. And, Sesshomaru for heaven's sake? I mean of course the Demon Lord was drop dead gorgeous with his long white-as-snow hair and flawless features. Not to mention, you could just tell the man was fan yourself sexy. That didn't mean that I had any sort of feelings for him. He had tried to kill me on numerous occasions, and he was arrogant, self-centered, emotionless, and had no respect for anyone but himself.

Although if the Demon Lord could ever find it in his heart to love me, maybe it could…no wait! There is no way I'm considering this! He was a heartless monster who killed for fun! But then, what about Rin? He did protect her. Maybe he wasn't as cold as he made himself out to be. _This is SOOOO hard! _I groaned. Burying my face in my hands, I groaned again in frustration.

My thoughts must have been showing across my face because Nyata began to laugh. "Don't worry yet Kagome. You still have five months before you have to start worrying about that man being YOUR man," she reassured with a dirty smile, "I mean even you know how fine that demon is."

"Yeah," I agreed without thinking, "Wait! No!"

Nyata burst out laughing at my outburst. "It's alright Kagome. He is irresistibly gorgeous."

I sighed, "I guess so, but even you should know that I'm not just interested in men for just their looks. I need someone who's going to love me for me, and not go off to some passed lover and treat me like trash and…and…" and here come the waterworks.

"Oh Kagome," Nyata sighed, "You are so strong. You deserve so much more than Inuyasha. I believe that he isn't really ready for that kind of commitment and to tell you the truth, I don't believe Inuyasha would know what to do to show you love. Sesshomaru has experience being a Lord. He would treat you like a Lady; make you feel powerful and cherished. Not to mention dog demons mate for life."

Nyata did make some good points. There were major differences between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was wild and brash. Sesshomaru was wild yet with a tame, civilized side. He used his head before he acted and he had an aura of authority. He was strong that much was certain and could provide protection to her if she needed it.

"I will…consider what you said about Sesshomaru, Nyata. Thank you for letting me know," I said.

"No problem. No I shall leave you to your bath. Enjoy! See you tonight Kagome!" And she was gone. I finished my bath in silence.

* * *

Inuyasha paced the inside of Kaede's hut in irritation. "Inuyasha would you please just calm down. It's only five months. The longer you stress about it, the longer it will seem," Sango scolded.

"She is right Inuyasha. Sit down and have ye self a drink. It'll do ye some good," Kaede instructed.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground with a huff, "This is ridiculous. How could she just up and leave for five months!? What about the jewel shards? What are we going to do without her!?"

Shippo hopped up, "Well I'm sure Kagome would want us to keep searching, even without her. If we keep searching, the time will seem to go by faster."

"Since when did you get so smart Shippo?" Miroku teased.

Shippo looked up at Miroku seriously, "When mama told me smarter men grow up to be strong, unlike Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku started to laugh as Shippo hid behind him.

Inuyasha stood to strike Shippo, but Miroku stopped him. "Don't hit Shippo for speaking the truth Inuyasha."

"What is this? Make fun of Inuyasha day!?"

Everyone started to laugh, and Inuyasha sighed before smiling. He knew they were just trying to take his mind off of Kagome. It was working for the most part. The moment was cut short, however, when Inuyasha caught a familiar scent in the air near the village. A growl escaped his lips. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

I waited patiently in the clearing for them to arrive. If I knew my half-brother like I thought I did, he wouldn't fail to arrive swinging Tetsusaiga like a mad man. As predicted, two minutes later, his scent hit my nostrils, threatening to make my lip curl back in disgust. When was the last time he bathed? Ugh!

"Sesshomaru!" his gruff voice echoed through the clearing.

"Inuyasha," I said, trailing out his name in greeting.

Inuyasha glared, "Come to steal Tetsusaiga again?"

"My business is my own half-breed. The likes of you wouldn't understand my purposes anyway."

"Fuck you!" he yelled before charging.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his stupidity. He was so ill-equipped in the knowledge of battle. He had no idea how to properly fight in a battle against one such as myself. I easily dodged his feeble attack. "Worthless," I growled.

"Gya! Die!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sango sighed next to Miroku, "Wouldn't it be great if we could use the sit command just like Kagome. This is just stupid."

"I must agree my dear Sango. Inuyasha didn't even give Sesshomaru-sama a chance to speak," Miroku rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Should we attempt to stop him?"

"I suppose," Sango groaned.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should find out WHY he's actually here before making assumptions?" Miroku reasoned.

"Why would he come here for any other reason except to steal the Tetsusaiga?"

"I don't know, but all you're doing is making a big fuss over something that might not even be worth a fuss," Sango added.

Inuyasha jumped back to the front of the group, "Fine! What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I am merely on the search for something. I just happened to be nearby. This Sesshomaru has no interest in the Tetsusaiga at the time," I stated, coldly.

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga, "What are you looking for?"

"It is none of your concern Inuyasha. But if you must know, I'm looking for someone to…assist this Sesshomaru."

"You needing HELP! That's got to be the funniest thing in the world," Inuyasha laughed.

"Silence half-breed!" I growled. How dare he mock this Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha stopped laughing and glared. Miroku stepped forward, "Just who are you looking for Sesshomaru-sama?"

"That is business of my own monk."

Miroku nodded. I couldn't seem to place any of the names of my brother's companions. Not even the miko. Deciding to voice my curiosity, "Where is your miko?"

"Kagome isn't here," Sango said, defensively.

"Hn." So that was the woman's name. Kagome. A lovely name. Growling softly at my train of thought, I mentally disciplined myself for thinking such things for a human woman.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha barked.

"This Sesshomaru is more perceptive than you think half-breed. I just happened to notice the miko was not here."

"Yeah well, Kagome is of no concern to you! She won't be here for five months so whatever it is your thinking that has to do with Kagome, forget it!" Inuyasha threatened, not realizing he had revealed some valuable information to me.

_Five months huh? My miko shall be gone for five months? That means I have even less time to pursue her. What the hell am I thinking? Did I just call her My miko? I really am losing my mind. There is no need to pursue her. But, how will I get the answers to why the necklace was glowing with her near. She might very well be my mate. No! I shall not mate a human, but I must find out. I must quell this annoying curiosity. _

I was brought out of my thoughts by the kit suggesting that they just leave. "Come on Inuyasha. It's obvious he isn't here for a fight so don't go looking for one. Kagome wouldn't want you doing this. Now come on. Let's go back to the village."

_Hmm, so the kit isn't as fruitless as my half-brother. Apparently, the miko, Kagome, teaches him well,_ I thought. _Did I just compliment a human? I really need to get a grip. _

I decided then to take my leave. Turning back with a smirk, I made another decision. "By the way Inuyasha, I'm not just looking for anyone. I'm looking…for my mate, something you wouldn't understand."

Inuyasha spluttered and his eyes went wide. The whole group was thinking the same thing. _No fucking way! Sesshomaru…and a mate!_

"Well I guess it makes sense," Miroku stated.

Inuyasha rounded on him, "How does that make any sense at all?"

Miroku looked at him, "Think about it. Sesshomaru-sama is the Lord of the Western lands. Therefore, he will need a suitable mate to help rule the lands."

"You're right Miroku. From what I've learned in the demon slayer village about demon mating rituals for royal affairs, a demon lord must be mated to produce any heirs to the land. He also must chose his mate wisely, especially being a dog demon since they mate for life. Knowing Sesshomaru and this spur-of-the-moment need for a mate, the other lords must have put him a compromising position where a mate is the only solution. I actually think this will be good for him. He needs someone he can care for and break through that ice heart of his."

Unaware to the group, I had heard all that the demon slayer had spoken. I was a bit frustrated at how well the slayer had guessed my predicament. But, it wasn't so much as a surprise considering her heritage. Running a clawed hand threw my hair; I disappeared into the darkening forest, as night settled in.

* * *

After my bath, I spent a good amount of time dressing and then fixing myself some dinner. Mom, Souta, and Grandpa had arrived back home shortly after I had gotten out of the tub. Now I was sitting in front of the T.V preparing to go to bed. I knew what awaited me on the inside of my dreams. Part of me is nervous and part of me is excited.

Sighing, I turned the T.V off and called to my mom. "I'm going to bed mom!"

Kasha came into the room. "Good night Kagome. Good luck." She gently kissed my forehead, and I began my walk up the stairs.

It wasn't long after that, that I found myself snuggled up comfortably in my bed drifting off into sleep. As informed by Nyata, once I was sound asleep, I appeared in a clearing. It was a large field that seemed to spread for miles. Trees swayed with a soft breeze. The grass was soft beneath my feet.

I looked around and I screamed when she suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Ahh!" Gasping, I put a hand to my pounding heart.

"Welcome Kagome. I hope you find this place suitable. We needed some place peaceful for you to train in. Sorry about the scare too. You'll learn to detect me in time. Enough of that though, are you ready Kagome?"

I looked at Nyata, "Yes I'm ready."

She smiled, "Then let your training begin."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It appears that Sesshomaru is in a bit of denial huh? Hehe. Well, in the next chapter Kagome starts her training. I'll have the next chapter up soon! **

**Please read: In the last chapter i made a small mistake. When kagome tells inuyasha to "please sit" i meant to type it so he fell to the ground. I was thinking it, but i didnt' type it. So, sorry for those who noticed that. Just..imagine it happened. **

**And to clarify something in this Chapter, Yes i used their names while in Sesshomaru's POV but that doesn't mean he knows their names. Just to clear that up in case someone was confused. **

**THANKS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Sense of Smell

**Time for Kagome to start her training! Woohoo! Hope you like this chappie! If anyone hasn't noticed: I changed my username to Sesshomaruloveralways! **

Ch. 5

I took a deep breath as I heard Nyata state that my training had now begun. I wasn't going to lie, I was nervous as hell. It wasn't like I knew what I was getting myself into. The knowledge that I was going to have so much power…was frightening.

Nyata must have noticed my hesitance, as she was quick to reassure me. "Do not worry, Kagome. After tonight, things should run a lot more smoothly. I know you're nervous, and you have every right to be. But know this; as long as you are here, you are safe. There is nothing to fear."

I nodded and smiled wide at her confidence in me. "I'm ready to learn sensei," I said, bowing.

Nyata smiled, "Good. Let us begin. Come." She turned and walked to a wide Sakura tree that stood tall and very obvious in the field. Its blossoms blew sweetly in the breeze. When we reached the tree, Nyata ordered me to sit. "Alright Kagome, first I'm going to explain exactly what we're going to be doing on this first training session. Since you will be getting about twelve hours of sleep each night, we could train for exactly thirty days in here before you wake up. Now, for the first ten days, I want to work on honing in on your senses. For example, you sense of smell. That will definitely come in handy later. Next will be sight, touch, hearing and what not. You will have mastered it by then trust me.

Then the next ten days, we will work on teaching you all you need to know about other beings. Inuyasha would be and example. You will learn all about the dog demon culture and traditions, ways of mating, and all that, only by the end of the twentieth day, you will know about all the creatures you need to know of at that time.

The last ten days will be learning how to heal injuries, illnesses, diseases, amputations, and any other kind. That will conclude your first night of training. So basically, it's like having a month's worth of training in only one night. But, considering some nights you will sleep shorter than others, the time will vary."

I laughed stiffly, "That's a lot to learn."

"Yes it is, but don't worry Kagome."

I was just in shock over how much I had to learn in only my first night here. But, she did say I would have thirty days to learn it all, so maybe it won't be so bad. I looked to Nyata and with a determined look, spoke, "Well then, I better get started."

"Alrighty!" Nyata clapped, "Now to sharpen your sense of smell I've set up a small…game if you will."

She snapped her fingers and many cups appeared in front of me. "In each of these cups is a different object that gives off a specific scent. If you can identify each one correctly without looking at what's underneath, then you pass the first step. Now, this first stage is going to be a bit simple, but it'll get harder as we continue."

I nodded, "Got to start somewhere."

"Right."

There were about twenty different cups to identify. "May I ask a question Nyata-sensei?"

"Yes."

"Are the objects something I'll be able to identify in the first place?"

Nyata smiled, "Yes. All of the objects are human foods this time. As time progressed I will introduce different scents to you, such as blood of different beings, plants, smoke…things of that nature. But, for now, we stay with the basics. Now begin."

I grinned and moved to the first cup. I bent my nose down to the cup and sniffed. At first, I couldn't smell anything, but then a delicate, sweet scent hit my nose. It was familiar. "This one is a strawberry!"

"Alright, lift the cup Kagome," Nyata instructed.

I lifted the cup slowly, "Yes I got it!"

"Excellent Kagome! Now here's something else you need to know. Some scents are stronger than others. It will be harder to detect what they smell like. That's where honing in you sense of smell comes in. If you focus a small amount of your power into your nose, you will be able smell at a more precise degree. However, applying the right amount of power to your nose is going to be the complicated part. If you don't apply the right amount, and then slowly increase it, then you won't get anywhere. Now, you may continue."

"Thanks," I said, taking in everything she had told me. Maybe this wasn't going to be as simple as I thought. I moved to the second cup and lowered my nose to the cup. This one had a much stronger scent than the last. It was spicy, kind of repulsive, but not entirely.

"Pepperoni!" I lifted the cup and… "Yes!"

I sniffed the third one. "Um…hmmm…" This one was difficult. It was familiar, but I couldn't quite place the name. I closed my eyes and thought on the name of the food.

"Mmmm…this is a…peanut!" I finally had it. Salty, yet sweet and nutty.

This continued for quite some time. As I continued down the line, the foods got harder and harder to identify. Some of them weren't even native to Japan. It was harder than I thought. But as the twentieth cup came around, I gained a boost of confidence.

I took a sniff at the cup and… "Bubble gum!"

I lifted it and found that I was exactly right. I looked over to Nyata and shouted, "I'm finished Nyata-sensei. How did I do?"

"Wonderful for the first stage Kagome. Not even a single one wrong. Now it's going to get a bit harder. It's the same principle: Identify the object, but this time some of the objects aren't food, so you're going to have to tap into your senses to identify them."

I nodded and twenty more cups appeared. It continued on like this for the next few hours; me identifying different objects with my nose. Most of them I knew. I had missed only a total of three so far. Just as I had finished the fifth round of this, Nyata made and announcement.

"That's enough of this Kagome. Now you haven't had to tap into your powers yet, this is kind of a shock to me as some of those objects have very little scent to the human nose. I suspect it's because of being in the Feudal Era for so long. In that time you have to have better senses. So, to make this move along a bit faster, I'm going to completely block your sense of smell with a spell. To break the spell, you have to unleash your powers and thrust the exact amount of power into you nose. If you don't do it right, nothing will happen. The longer it takes you to break the spell, the stronger the spell will get."

"I understand," I said. I was a bit scared now. It was going to be very strange not having a sense of smell.

"Good. Now prepare yourself!" Nyata quickly muttered a few words and immediately, I felt my nose becoming useless. It felt so strange. It was as if I had no nose at all. I rubbed my nose in bewilderment.

I took a deep breath through my nose and all I got was air, no scents of any kind. Going cross-eyes, I shook my nose and attempted to smell anything.

"That won't work Kagome," Nyata laughed, "It just makes you look silly."

I huffed and sat down beneath the tree. Nyata joined me. "Alright Kagome, focus on drawing out the power that lay dormant inside you. You only need a little bit to do this. Concentrate."

I let out a small sound of determination and closed my eyes. I searched deep within myself and when I found nothing, I asked, "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Find the center of yourself. There should be a ball of light. That is your power."

I nodded and closed my eyes again. Once again, I searched inside myself for what Nyata had told me to look for. At first, I didn't find anything, but as I relaxed and continued my search, I finally found it. It was about the size of a tennis ball. It floated innocently inside me. The ball of light was glowing and shifting colors every few seconds.

_Alright_, I thought, _Nyata-sensei said I needed to draw only a small bit and direct it to my nose to break the spell._ I wasn't entirely sure HOW to draw out the power, so I settled for picturing a small blob of the ball peeling away from the main one and making its way to my nose.

At first nothing happened, but then the ball started to react to my command. Slowly, a small blob of the ball broke apart from larger one. Sadly, as soon as I tried to move it, it dissolved.

I came out of myself gasping. This was seriously hard! "Unn…"

"You alright Kagome?" Nyata asked.

I gasped, "Well…I found the ball of power inside me. Ugh…I just have to figure out how to make it move!"

Nyata smirked, "That's the hard part. You better pick up the pace too Kagome. It's already been an hour."

My eyes widened. It had taken me an hour to find the power! I frowned. It was time to get serious. I closed my eyes and focused again. This time I found the ball easily. However, as soon as I tried to remove a bit from the ball and move it, it dissipated again. I growled in frustration. This was harder than I thought.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Gya! This is impossible!" I had been at this for the passed two hours. This was ridiculous! How hard was it to move a blob to your nose? Ok that didn't sound right but still!

"Relax Kagome," Nyata ordered, "Frustration will not make it any better."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered.

Nyata sighed, "Just relax Kagome. It's YOUR power. You command it. You just have to figure out how to bring it to your control. Once you do that, you can break the spell."

I growled under my breath and closed my eyes to try again. I couldn't believe how utterly hard this was. I quickly found the power inside me and for a moment I just sat there watching it. It seemed to have a seal around it, preventing me from doing anything with it. I reached out and grasped the light in my hand, in my mind of course. It pulsed when it was in my hand. I watched, amazed, as the light pulsed several time before exploding inside me, filling my body with warmth I'd never felt before. It wasn't uncomfortable or painful.

On the outside, it appeared that I was in a deep meditation. As the light exploded within me, my body became illuminated in light. Nyata watched from beside me as this happened. She smiled, knowing exactly what was happening. My power was awakening. I had broken the seal around my power.

Back on the inside, I watched as the light flowed through my body. I felt power like I'd never know surge through my body. It was amazing! The shear intensity of it was more than anything I'd ever experienced before in my life.

As its intensity began to fade, I felt as if I could take on the world in that moment. I felt…unstoppable. I couldn't help it. Knowing I had this power coursing through my veins helped in giving me the confidence I needed to break the spell upon me.

With a deep breath, I channeled a stream of the power to my nose. This time, with the power flowing freely throughout my body, it bended to my will. As it reached my nose, I felt the barrier blocking my sense of smell. I started off by thrusting only a small amount into the barrier. When nothing happened, I continued to add more force behind the power. Soon enough, I felt the barrier begin to waver. I smirked. With one last push, the barrier shattered and a rush of scents came rushing in.

On the outside, I brought my hands to my nose in attempt to block out all the spells. Nyata grinned and clapped slowly. "I see you have finally broken through my spell Kagome. Nice work."

I didn't respond. I was trying to even out my smell. That's when it hit me! If my sense of smell increases with the amount of power directed there, then I just needed to limit the amount that I placed in my nose.

With a quick twist, I redirected some of the flow to another part of my body. Immediately, my sense of smell dulled to a bearable level. And with that, I opened my eyes.

A wide, happy smile spread across my face. "I did it!" I yelled into the field.

Nyata laughed, "Yes you did. A job well done Kagome."

Unable to resist, I leapt over and hugged the woman, "Thank you sensei!"

"No problem Kagome. I only do my job."

I pulled away, "Yeah but you're good at it!"

She rolled her eyes and pointed back to my spot. I sat back down obediently. "What's next?"

She put a finger to her lip in thought, "Well I guess we should start introducing you to different smells. Come with me."

We both stood up and began to walk through the forest.

* * *

The travel back to my palace was a short one. Considering my search for a potential mate was on hold for a while, I needed to make some preparations. On the way home, I had made in essential to evaluate just what to do with the miko. There had to be some explanation for why the necklace had shone while she was near.

I had to admit, the woman was a beauty. She was unlike any human I had every met before in my life. She was passionate about everything she set her mind to, something not easily found within a human. Humans here were normally greedy and only interested in getting something out of doing a deed.

The miko, Kagome, was a mystery to this Sesshomaru. The journey to the palace had given me time to think on just what this Sesshomaru thought of the miko. She had to be the only human I had respect for other that Rin. It was only about fifteen minutes outside my palace did the realization finally hit me. _This Sesshomaru is interested in my brother's miko! But why? What does she have that no other demoness has? There is no denying it any longer. Even my inner demon screams for her attentions. I must do what I can to gain her trust…and eventually…her love. Only then will I attempt to court her. This will be a difficult feat for this Sesshomaru knows it will be a challenge to gain her trust. I have attempted to take her life in the past. _Admitting this to myself had helped in easing my troubled mind for a time. It is hard to believe, but dog demons are naturally affectionate and protective. Should Kagome be truly worthy of myself, then she will have me for all eternity.

Another problem with having interest in the human woman was the opinions of the other lords. Surely, they would not approve of mating a human. She would have to prove herself in the Demon's Test. The Demon's Test was a test that any female had to take should any lord believe she was unworthy of mating one of such high stature. If she passed the test, she could mate the lord. If she failed, she was banished from the lands for forever. To pass the test, the female had to battle each Lord that deemed her unworthy.

This Sesshomaru was unsure if she could manage. But, there was time before I needed to worry over such matters. First, I had to prepare the palace for her arrival and come up with a plan to convince her to come to my home. That is where I would find out if this Sesshomaru could have any sort of…feelings for the miko. Should she be unworthy…her death would be absolute. This Sesshomaru was willing to let down his emotionless façade for the one that was to be his mate. It would take very much to do so though.

Now here I sat back at my desk inside my study. The sounds of the early night reaching my ears. That is, until Rin came bursting through the door. I was about to reprimand her for such an action when the smell of salt stopped me short.

The young girl, now 9 years old, rushed to me, tears streaming, and clung to my leg desperately. "Rin what is the matter?" I asked, voice slightly warmer for the girl I considered my own daughter.

She sniffled and sobbed, "J…Jaken…yelled…at…m…me!"

My eyes narrowed. It was a wonder even to me how I ever put up with that imp. I lifted her up onto my lap gently and gently stroked her back in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. Her sobs slowly subsided, and I internally sighed with relief. If it was one thing I couldn't deal with, it was a crying female.

She hiccupped once and turned her chocolate eyes to me, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Are you alright now Rin?"

She gave a happy smile, "Yes milord."

I gave her a small smile and stated, "Jaken will be punished for his actions Rin. You may go play now."

She laughed, "Yes milord!" And she hoped up and dashed out of the room as fast as she had come. No matter how many times I told her not to run in the palace, she never seemed to listen.

I tried to get back to my work, but my mind kept drifting back to that intriguing miko. It was a shame that she would be gone for five months, as my brother so graciously informed me. To put it simply, it was frustrating. I am normally a patient Taiyoukai, but there are some times where patience is not a virtue.

Standing up from my desk, I walked to the window. I looked out over the gardens as the world settled into sleep. My guess was it was about nine o'clock at night. I could see my guards stationed at their posts, and I lazily watched the night life continue to grow. My gaze shifted to the sky where the stars twinkled in the sky. Again, my mind drifted to the miko.

"Kagome," I whispered. The name sounded good on my lips. With that thought, I found myself thinking far from civil thoughts, like how tasty she would be when I kissed her. I growled at myself when I realized what I was thinking. Kissing a human! This Sesshomaru hadn't even bothered to kiss the women he had been with in the past. Sure he had indulged in the occasional pleasure of a woman's soft flesh, but that was for political matters only. It was necessary to partake in the acts of intercourse to keep my demon satiated. If left alone for a long time, my demon would take control and go on a lusting hunt.

The women whom I was with in the past were mere pleasure toys. My relationship with them did not exceed the bedroom. Never were they allowed to lay hands on me. It didn't matter if they found their release as long as mine was accomplished. Once I was finished, they were cast out and I continued on with my life.

The miko, however, seemed different from other women. She had that aura about her that screamed to be treated as an equal, something women in this time rarely gained. To be treated as an equal to a male in any relationship was almost unheard of. Kagome was an enigma, a strange woman who valued a true love relationship from what I had overheard her companions, the monk and demon slayer saying.

It was well known to myself that the girl had feelings for my half-brother, Inuyasha. That would change for certain. His trysts with the undead miko always left the miko in tears. It was pitiful how the half-breed couldn't see that the living one was truly the best choice. From the occurrences, it was obvious that the girl's heart had been broken many times. If I was to earn her heart, I would first have to mend it.

I was brought out of my musing when Rin's voice reached my ears. _She should be in bed by now_, I thought. With a turn of my heel, I exited my study and made my way to her room. When I entered, I found Rin sitting on the floor drawing on a piece of parchment.

"Rin," I said, a slight scolding tone to my voice.

She looked up immediately, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

I gave her a stare, "You should be in bed."

A pout formed on her lips, "But Lord Sesshomaru! Can't I stay up just a little longer?"

"It's already passed your bedtime Rin."

"But…"

"No buts Rin," I said, stepping to her and lifting her up in my arm.

The pout didn't leave her face. I sighed, "Pouting won't help Rin. Now that's enough. Go to sleep," my tone left no room for arguments.

The pout left and she smiled, "Yes milord." To my shock she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Good night milord!"

I patted her head and pulled the sheets up over her, "Good night Rin"

I quietly left the room and returned to my study. Paper work was piled up on my desk, so I sat down and began to work. As the night continued, I found it hard to continue my work. That damn miko wouldn't leave my thoughts.

**Woohoo! Another chapter finished! Looks like Sesshomaru has some feelings for Kagome already. He did a lot of thinking in this chapter.**** And I just love how he adores Rin! She so kawaii!! And i know that Kagome's training is a little simplistic at the moment but hey, you got to start somewhere. Anyhoo, the next chapter will be up soon! **


	6. A Nack for Knowledge

**Ello everybody! How's it goin?! Well, it's time for chapter 6 of this story. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters **

Ch. 6

Training so far had been pretty simple, save for the awakening of my powers. At the moment, Nyata and I were waltzing through the forest, and Nyata was pointing things out and telling me to sniff each one. If it's scent was too strong, I dulled my sense of smell. If it was too dull, I strengthened my sense of smell.

So far all I had been identifying was plants. I knew we were heading towards some destination. I just didn't know exactly where. "That one there, Kagome, is a special medicinal herb that helps in bringing down swelling. Take in it's scent, memorize it."

It was strange because when she told me to memorize the scent, it was really like I had memorized the smell of the plant. Whenever I thought of a certain plant she pointed out to me, I could easily recall it's scent.

"Nyata?" I called.

"Yes Kagome?"

"How is it that I really can remember everything that I smell?"

Nyata stopped and turned to me with a smile, "That is your power taking in the knowledge Kagome. You are not aware of it, but your power naturally reacts to the commands of you mind whether voluntary or involuntary. So, if you want to remember something, your power will save that something to your memory. When you need that information, just call upon your power and reveal what it is you wish to remember. It will reveal itself."

I laughed, "It's like my power has a mind of its own."

"Well in a manner of speaking, it does. Your power reacts to your bodies wishes. The power inside you is there to protect you from anything. That is what being a Chaotic Angel includes. The power of a Chaotic Angel is nothing like you could ever imagine. Once you have complete control and have learned of all the things you can do with your power, it will only be you and you alone that makes the decisions about your power. Your power only reacts now because you are not fully trained yet."

I pondered what she said, "I guess that makes since, but didn't you say that I wasn't supposed to have my power until I'm eighteen?"

Nyata shook her head, "No that's not it. You won't gain your true appearance or immortality until your eighteenth birthday."

"Oh."

She smiled, "Now enough questions for now. Smell that plant over there. We are almost to our destination."

"Alright."

We continued on through the forest, me smelling things that Nyata pointed out to me. Eventually, the forest became thin and gave way to reveal another building, much like the one I was in the first time I met Nyata. She led us up the pathway and into the building. The room was entirely bare…

"Um…not to be rude, but why are we here?" I asked.

Nyata looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "This is where the last of your senses training will take place." She snapped her fingers and over a million different cups appeared in front of us.

My eyes shot open, "So…many…"

"Yes, this is the last of the scent training. This will be different. Outside I was preparing you for this part of the test. I'm simply going to lift the cups one by one and you will take in the scent. Some of the scents are the ones you took in outside and you will have to identify them. Others you will not know, and I will explain what they are and they're uses. Then you will take in the scent and memorize it. The other sense training will come shortly after."

And we did just that. For the next ten days, I worked on honing in on my senses.

* * *

"Would you put him down already Inuyasha?!" Sango yelled.

"Why should I? He's the one who started it!" the half-demon growled. Little Shippo was dangling from Inuyasha's hand desperately trying to get free.

"Let me go Inuyasha!"

"Fine ya runt. Just shut up!" Inuyasha said, letting the kit go. Shippo plopped down to the floor with a small thud and dashed into Sango's arms.

"Ye really shouldn't bully him Inuyasha. He is but a wee child," Kaede spoke.

"Feh."

Inuyasha exited the hut with a growl and disappeared into Inuyasha's forest. Miroku sat sipping on a cup of tea listening to all the ruckus going on. "Ah. It just isn't the same without Kagome-sama."

Kagome had only been gone a day and the whole group was in chaos. More so that usual when she left. It was probably because she was gone for five months.

"Yeah. She hasn't even been gone very long and I already miss my sister," Sango frowned.

Miroku was suddenly in front of Sango, her hands clasps tightly in his. "My dear Sango, there is no need to feel so sad." He let go of her hands to pull her into a strong embrace.

"M…Miroku?" she stuttered.

The moment was ruined, however, by a very familiar hand rubbing her bum. SLAP!!

"Damn pervert!" Sango screamed.

Shippo sat in the corner shaking his head at his friend's stupidity. "He'll never learn." Shippo then looked towards the entrance to the hut, _I wonder where Inuyasha went at this time of night. _

* * *

The ten days of training went by pretty fast for me. Nyata kept me busy nearly twenty-four seven. Only letting me stop to rest every few hours. Now it was day eleven; time for the knowledge portion of tonight's training.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Nyata questioned.

"Yes I'm ready."

We were still inside the very same room that my scent training had occurred in. I was confused. How was this room going to help? My question was answered when Nyata snapped her fingers, and the room became a gigantic library.

Nyata turned to me, "This portion of the training is fairly easy. However, because you are a beginner, it'll take ten days to do. I'm going to have you learn how to absorb knowledge without having to read every single one of these books. This is easy, but it leaves you fatigued for about an hour at a time. The results, though, are promising. Once you absorb the knowledge in the books, you will remember everything within the text."

"Wow! That's cool," I yipped.

Nyata smiled, "I suppose it is. Now, we're going to start by absorbing just one book at a time. You'll be able to do about five books before you need to stop, then I'll quiz you on what was inside the books. The number at which you can absorb at a time will increase as you get better and build more stamina."

"Right. Let's do this," I said, eyes narrowing in anticipation.

Nyata did a small motion with her hand and a book flew off the shelf and towards us. Nyata motioned to a table for us to sit at. Once comfortably seated, she sat the book down in front of me.

"Now what you need to do is tap into your powers. There should be a color inside that is a yellowish color. Hone in on that one color. That yellow color is the power that allows you to absorb information. Once you draw that out, let it gently seep outside of your body and onto the surface of the book. Once it's over the book, give it about thirty seconds before returning it to you body. That should be enough time for you to copy the information and have it saved within your mind for later use."

"Alright, but I'm guessing it's easier said than done," I stated.

Nyata smiled, "Of course it is."

I sighed at how chipper she could sound in this situation. Oh well, might as well get started.

Doing as she had told, I closed my eyes and tapped into the power flowing through my veins. The power was a mixture of many different colors. _Ok, Nyata said I needed the yellow portion, so…ah ha! There it is! Now to just draw it out._

Just like an invisible hand reached in a grabbed it, I started to pull it away from the rest of the swirling vortex of colors. It came away easily, and I was surprised it would work so easily. Now the only question was how to draw it out?

I slowed myself down for a moment and allowed myself time to asses the situation. I needed to draw it out of my body. But how? I slowly let the light go and returned to the outside.

"Nyata?"

"Yes?"

"Can the power inside me be transformed into an aura of some sort?" I asked.

Nyata was silent for a moment, "Well I don't really know. It's your power. Only you know how to control it. Why don't you give it a try and see if it works?"

I sighed. Some help that was. Reaching back inside myself again, I pulled out the yellow glow. It continued to swivel around like a small, winding river. I looked at it and pondered how to make it wider to fit around my body.

I focused intently on rearranging the light to appear on the outside of my body. All of a sudden, the yellow light expanded. It happened so quickly, I almost dropped it. I willed it to slow down and it did! The light slowly expanded and began to fill up my body, gently pushing the other colors to the side. It seemed as if the other colors reflexively moved out of the way to make room for the use of this one power.

On the outside, Nyata was in shock. Covering my body, was a light yellow shine. It completely covered my entire body. That's what I didn't want anymore, I decided. I needed the aura to be around my hand. Pushing it forward, the light condensed and began to gather at my right hand.

Sluggishly, I raised my right to hover over the leather bound book. I had absolutely no idea what was inside, but I intended to find out. _Absorb the knowledge within the book,_ I commanded the light softly. I wasn't sure if that was actually going to work, so just to be sure, I used the same push I used to move the aura to my hand to encase the book.

Nyata watched speechless as the book was engulfed in yellow light. The book rose into the air and stayed there for a good forty-five seconds before falling back to the table with a thump.

The light reseeded and I gasped when my head filled with words, sentences, pictures, and knowledge. Everything inside that book had been on the demon history. The creation of demons and everything. It was fascinating. The knowledge filled my brain and I quickly filed it into a safe place.

My eyes flickered before opening completely. Nyata had been right; absorbing that knowledge was very tiring. "I did it," I mumbled.

Nyata smiled and placed the book back where it belonged, "Yes Kagome, and it was amazing. I didn't think you would be able to do it on your first try. Not even I can do that. I simply know the steps. I don't have the power to perform that task, but I was given the curriculum for how to teach you."

"Wow! Well um…what now?"

Nyata laughed and summoned another book, "You still have this whole library to go my dear. I'll let you stop and rest once you've absorbed five books. Then we'll work on absorbing two books at once, and so on."

"Yes Nyata-sensei," I nodded.

She summoned another book, and this time, I had the whole thing absorbed in a minute and a half. The effects were unpleasant though. A wave of exhaustion hit me hard.

"Three more to go Kagome," Nyata encouraged.

Those three more were easy to absorb, but the after-affect was horrible. I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion. "How is it that I'm tired while I'm sleeping? That just doesn't make any sense," I asked with a yawn.

"In here, it's as if you're not even asleep. It's like having an out of body experience only different. All the affects of the training you feel in here as well as out there."

"Well that's weird," I giggled.

Nyata shook her head at me in amusement. "Do not dilly-dally Kagome. Rest. You need it."

"One more question."

"Fine."

"Why is it that my power is visible inside me? Shouldn't I just be able to feel it. Why does it have color? I just don't get it."

Nyata grinned, "I was wondering when you were going to ask this. Because you are so inexperienced and have yet to master all of you power, the power is visible to you. Once you have learned to fully control it, it will no longer be visible to you. You will have learned to pick each light differently. Once you become your true self, the lights will vanish and merge into one. That will be your true power."

I yawned again and mumbled, "Well that makes absolutely no sense to me, but I'm sure it's not supposed to."

Nyata laughed, "You'll understand once it happens. As you grow stronger, you will find that you no longer have to rely on the light to perform different techniques. You will just…know how to do it. I know it doesn't make much sense to you now, but it will as we continue your training. By the second month of your training, by outside world terms, you will know what I mean."

"Alright thank you Nyata-sensei."

"Don't mention it Kagome. Now rest."

I crossed my arms over the desk and gently lay my head down on top of them for a much needed recuperation. It wasn't necessarily sleeping, but more like a deep meditation that left me feeling rejuvenated once I awoke again.

* * *

I walked in a leisurely pace down the hallway of the palace, not really caring about anything at the moment. Not that I really cared about anything ever. At the moment, I was in no hurry to go where I knew I would have to eventually. Sitting in my office was Hashu, and this Sesshomaru really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

Unfortunately, a maid came scurrying up to me moments later. "Milord," she bowed, "Lord Hashu wonders about your tardiness."

"Inform him that I am on my way."

"Yes milord," she bowed again before disappearing down the hallway. After a few twists and turns, I found myself at the entrance to my study. With an inaudible sigh, I entered the room, dreading the conversation that would soon follow.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Lord Hashu smiled, "How do you fair?"

I gave him a blank look, "You were just here yesterday Lord Hashu. You know how I fair. What in the world are you doing here at this time of night in the first place? And you had better have a good reason."

It had been a few hours since I had put Rin to bed, and I was just about to do the same when Hashu had shown up at the palace gates requesting audience with me.

Lord Hashu became serious, "I believe that that vile half-breed Naraku is moving towards my lands. I do not know what his intentions are, but I felt that I should warn you immediately. A few of my men detected his disgusting miasma a few hours ago near the border of my lands."

This was unnerving news. All the lords knew I had personal gripes against that half-breed. That half-demon deserved to die by my hands, and I intended to go to all measures to make sure that it happened. Just thinking of that vile creature caused my demon to stir.

"No need to get worked up Sesshomaru. I merely wished to warn you. Don't fret over it just yet. Leave him be for now. No need to go looking for a fight right now anyway."

I sighed. I hated it when others were right. "Thank you for informing me Hashu. You have my alliance should he decide to attack your lands."

Hashu nodded, "I'll hold you to that. Now! I must ask: how goes the hunt for a mate?"

I let out a groan in my head. This is the conversation I was dreading. I knew how nosy this tiger demon could be. I growled, "I believe that is none of you business Hashu."

"Ah but it is. You see, I am a lord as well, therefore, I am entitled to know if you have a suitable mate or not."

_Cocky bastard_, I thought with a icy glare. If only looks could kill…

"If you must know, this Sesshomaru has found a woman of interest. Although…I'm not sure if the royal court will approve of my decision…you might not either."

Lord Hashu chuckled, "When were you ever one to worry about what the other lord's though, or anyone for that matter? The only thing I could think of is you having it out for a human, but you and I both know you hate them with a passion."

I sighed, "I have become my father."

Lord Hashu's laugh turned to a serious stare, "What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

"I have taken a liking to a woman I know…my brother's companion. I don't know her personally, but she is the first woman to stand up to this Sesshomaru, human or not."

"Wait, wait, wait, so you really DO have it out for a human?"

I sighed again, "Yes Lord Hashu. This Sesshomaru is interested in a human miko."

"Wait…MIKO! You are interested in a priestess!"

"Yes Hashu, enough already!" I growled.

Hashu placed a hand to his forehead and he stumbled back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is big! Sesshomaru do you know what this means? She's going to have to do the test. Do you think she can pass it? I'm sorry, but even I have some concern for this decision. I mean I have nothing against humans, but mating one?!"

"I know Hashu. I know. But, she's different. She has spirit. Something I haven't found in a woman so far. She isn't submissive like a normal bitch. She's not afraid to speak her mind and expects to be treated as an equal."

Lord Hashu's widened even more if that was possible, "She sounds like a handful. You sure you want to go along with something like this?"

"I'm not really sure, but the necklace reacted when I was near her, so that must mean something. Unfortunately, I won't be able to pursue her until five months have passed."

"Why five months?"

"Because the miko has returned to her home…and it's in a place I cannot reach."

Hashu walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I feel for you Sesshomaru. I hope this woman is truly what your looking for, or you're in deep shit. You'll only have seven months to get her to fall in love with you and agree to mate you. Then she has to pass the test."

I let out a frustrated growl, _Kagome, you had better be worth all the effort I'm putting into this…or it's your head._

Shortly thereafter, Lord Hashu left, and I retired for the night only to have my dreams plagued by visions of a certain loud, beautiful, raven-haired wonder.

**Woot woot! Go me! Another chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Just for the record, I did the math about the time in which Kagome spends training. Now I'm not a mathematician so I'm not sure if I got it 100 right so you can double check if you want. **

**12h of sleep equals 60 min in hour **

**12 X 60 equals 720 min **

**720 divided by 24 equals 30 **

**Hope that's right! Hehe. **


	7. Conflicts of Beast and Wardrobe Change

**It is time for Kagome's training to continue. I believe I'm going to do a bit of a time lapse here, so yeah…um hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or story line, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Co. **

**Ch. 7 **

Three long, tiring months had passed since my training had begun. So far, I had learned more than I ever thought I would know in all my life. The training was difficult and a strain on my body. There were many mornings where I woke up in excruciating pain from the exuberant training I was put through each night. Thankfully, my first night had paid off extremely well. I now knew how to heal all my injuries within a minute. The training was…interesting. It never ceased to surprise me when Nyata came up with some bizarre way to introduce a new ability to me. She would always say "This makes things more interesting" when I asked about it. My body was not morphed into a fighting machine. The styles of fighting came easy to me; as easy as breathing. Martial Arts were one of the easiest parts of my training. I adapted to it well. Nyata was always quick to praise me in my improvements as well.

However, that didn't stop the feeling of loneliness that I felt from time to time. I missed my friends dearly. Every day I thought about what could be happening on the other side of the well. I had no way of knowing if anyone was hurt or dead or just fine. It was hard because no matter how hard I tried, the worry was inevitable. I wanted to go back and visit, but I was always to nervous to voice my wish to Nyata. She was strict and often times, she was scary. The one thing I avoided doing was pissing her off. I learned that the hard way. I still shivered at memory.

Flashback

"Alright Kagome. Plant your feet about shoulder's length apart, straighten your back, chin up, knees slightly bent!"

I groaned. Nyata had been yelling orders at me since we had walked into the dojo. My frustration was getting the better of me. It was 'do this' and 'do that'. It seemed she was never satisfied with what I did. It was annoying. I felt like just sitting on the ground and saying to hell with it all.

My eye twitched with growing frustration and I had a scowl planted firmly on my face. My muscles were screaming for a break. We had been at this for hours! There was only so much I could take. I really wish I could pass out right now, that way I could rest for a bit. Sadly, that didn't happen. Instead, I got an earful.

"You're still not doing it right!" Nyata growled, "Keep your feet right there!"

Giving up, I let out a scream of anger, "I'd get it right if you'd stop yelling at me dammit!"

Nyata looked shocked before her eyes narrowed dangerously. I immediately knew I was in trouble. That look screamed 'kill'. It was a look of pure anger and scorn. "Stop yelling at you huh?" Nyata chuckled, but it wasn't full of amusement. Oh no. It was full of something else; spite.

"Kagome I have had it with you. The reason I'm yelling at you is because you are becoming to accustomed to getting things right the first time. Now you need to get you act together young lady! I have had enough of your stubbornness. Grow up! Now take your stance like I ordered or you will rue the day you pissed me off!"

I gulped audibly and obediently took my stance. I knew then that an angry Nyata was a big danger zone.

Flashback

After that night, I became the star pupil. I didn't complain not once. I knew it would only serve to start up and argument, and frankly, I didn't want to have to put up with it. I found shortly after, that I was improving a lot better without the tension. Training became a lot easier. I caught on faster and gathered the skills at a faster pace. We sometimes found ourselves finished before my training ended. If that happened then Nyata would just review me on previous skills.

During the days, I continued my life as a normal ningen going about her everyday life. I went to school and continued my studies as if nothing was changing. My friends stopped being concerned about my health, and my grades improved drastically. I had begun a ritual of the day. Wake up, heal, shower, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, relax, go to sleep, train. It was all the same every day. I found myself becoming bored with doing the same thing everyday.

Today was a special day for me. I had decided to do something different with my schedule. Today…I was going shopping! I was excited. My plan was to get a new wardrobe. The change had to be to something that was easy to fight in but durable. It had to fit nicely and not be uncomfortable. Another thing I was hoping for was a bit of sexiness to the outfit. If I could find that, I would be set. No more hideous schoolgirl uniform.

After school, I made a bee-line straight for the nearby bus bench. The next bus would be showing up at any second now. It was 3:55 and the bus time was 4 o'clock so I had some time but the bus never was exact so better to be safe than sorry. I sat down on the bench comfortably and took out a text book. I would get a head start on my homework while waiting for the bus. It was great being able to open a book and actually understand what was inside. I quickly looked around for anyone who might be near enough to see me. When I didn't spot anyone, I waved my hand over the top of the book, instantly sucking up the contents of the book. I took a deep breath as I felt the knowledge fill me head. Now my homework would be no problem. I know it was sort of wrong to use my powers to cheat on my school work, but it didn't matter if I was going to be leaving in a few months anyhow.

I opened the notebook where I had the assignment written down and began to work. I got about half way done when the bus pulled around the corner. As quick as I could, I placed the book back inside my backpack and boarded the bus, inserting the toll as I headed towards a free seat. The bus started off again and I just watched as the scenery flew by; people rushing here and there in the hustle and bustle of life. This is one thing I didn't like about this era; everyone was in such a hurry to get somewhere. There was no time to stop and enjoy life while you could.

As the bus pulled into the mall district, I pulled on the rope above me to signal my stop. The bus rolled gently to a halt and I stepped off the bus quickly. It didn't waste any time speeding away to continue on its route. I sighed and looked up to the large building in front of me. My mood brightened exponentially and I rushed through the mechanical sliding doors into the cool, air-conditioned mall.

/

/--Switch--/

/

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled while slicing through an overgrown hair ball of a bear demon.

The demon was tall and furry. Its face was scrunched up in a snarl as it continued to try and fight the attackers. The demon stood about fifty feet in the air on its hind legs. Its claws were truly formidable as they were as sharp as any sword.

The Inutachi had been pleasantly scouring the land for any trace of Naraku when the demon had revealed itself. It was clear that the thing was under influence of its true demon side. Inuyasha, being the usual brash hanyou that he is, immediately drew Tetsusaiga and prepared to attack. Sango and Miroku sat atop Kirara high up in the air looking down upon the gruesome demon. "I wonder if it has a jewel shard," Sango wondered aloud. She was not answered because Kirara had to quickly swerve to miss and oncoming claw. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, sending the giant boomerang at the demon. The weapon spun furiously towards the angered demon but missed slightly as the demon bent to take a swipe and Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. The swirling vortex of power known to kill a hundred demons in one sweep went barreling towards the bear and as it neared, the demon screeched loudly, obviously in fear. The wind scar enveloped the demon and it was blown to bits.

With a smirk and a 'humph' Inuyasha sealed the Tetsusaiga and looked up to Sango and Miroku. Kirara flew down and landed on the ground with a thud. Sango and Miroku hopped off the twin-tailed cat demon and she transformed back into her miniature form. Inuyasha smiled, "Well that was easy. Not much of a fight if ya ask me. What a weak demon!"

Miroku chuckled, "Always the same Inuyasha. Too bad the demon didn't have a jewel shard."

"Yeah, but that's one less demon to attack a harmless village," Sango said, stepping out from behind a tree. It was clear she had disappeared to change back into her regular kimono whilst the boys were chatting. Shippo dashed up and onto Inuyasha's head.

"Nice work Inuyasha!" he squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off my head!" Inuyasha growled. He began to jump around desperately trying to get the kitsune off his head. "Dammit Shippo let go!"

"Stop jumping around first! Ahh Kagome help!"

Everyone stopped and went quiet. It was well-known that the inutachi was missing its miko companion. It just wasn't the same without her. She had been gone for three months now, and things had yet to seem normal. The need for her companionship had never truly been acknowledged until she was actually gone for an extended amount of time. It was hard on the group because she served as the peace maker when quarrels started between Inuyasha and Shippo, or when Miroku groped Sango and Kagome was there to stop the demon huntress from decapitating the monk.

Sango sighed, "Things just aren't the same without her."

Inuyasha growled, "Yeah well it was her idea to go! Who needs her anyway!?"

They all knew that was just Inuyasha's way of covering up the fact that he missed the woman dearly. Miroku gave him a look that clearly said _you miss her and you know it_.

Growling deeper, Inuyasha turned on his heel and headed for Kaede's village, the rest followed shortly behind. On the way back, Inuyasha looked up to the clear blue sky and thought, _it really isn't the same without you Kagome. When will you come back?_

/

/--Switch--/

/

I looked up from my stack of paper work when the sound of Rin's laughter reached my ears. I looked out the window and saw her running around with a hand full of flowers. A smile slowly crept across my face unwillingly. She was always so full of joy. It was a mystery how those villagers could have hurt her so. The poor girl had been cast out by her village when her family had been slaughtered by bandits. Rin was the first human to ever look upon this Sesshomaru and not see a blood-thirsty monster. It was…nice not to be feared by the child.

The passed three months had been too slow to my liking. The days couldn't seem to go by fast enough. I was constantly busying myself with simple tasks to keep my mind from my brother's miko. She had plagued my thoughts from the moment I saw her enter that insufferable well. Five months was entirely too long for the girl to be gone. He wanted her back already!

_Did this Sesshomaru just say that he wanted the miko back? Why would I say such a thing? _

_**Because you like the miko. miko is the one! She will be mate! We want her! I want her!! **_

_Patience _

_**We have waited too long already. Must be near mate,**_ my demon whined.

_There is nothing this Sesshomaru can do at the moment. She is out of our reach. _

The demon let out an annoyed howl at the declaration. I had found my demon becoming more and more restless the longer the miko was gone. It was becoming a nuisance to my everyday duties. I found my demon interrupting my paperwork, training, sleep, anything. He was bound and determined to drive me crazy with his please for the miko

_**Her name is Kagome. Kagome shall be our mate. Not miko. Kagome. **_

I sighed, _Fine. Kagome it is. _My demon had also taken to calling her mate, which was clearly a sign of acceptance. I couldn't understand why my demon wanted a human for a mate. It was so…unlike the animalistic side of me.

_**She will make a fine mate. She is strong, feisty, stubborn, beautiful. She has a body for bearing good pups, **_and image of my demon grinning flashed in my mind, _**I look forward seeing her writhing beneath us in pleasure.**_

My eyes flashed red for an instant at the image of the miko doing just that. It was truly and arousing feat just picturing it. The miko…Kagome was a beauty to behold that was for sure. She was HUMAN though!

_**Me don't care if she human. She make excellent mate. WE want her. You want her. You too stubborn to admit it! **_

Maybe my demon was right, but I wasn't about to admit it just yet. We had yet to even speak to the ningen yet let alone get to know her. That was the most important thing to do. First it was gaining her trust. That would be the hardest part.

_**Maybe. Maybe not. Kagome is smart. She will know. She will be ours! **_

_We shall see demon. Do not get your hopes up yet. We have yet to even see her._

The demon was silent for a moment, _**she will be ours eventually. **_

And then he was silent. My demon tended to do this to me. He would growl his demands and then recede if denied. Only when I lost control of my temper, did his chains break. My demon was dangerous if not controlled properly. He was the more animalistic, wild side of this Sesshomaru. There was no telling what would happen should he get loose.

A servant gently knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Milord," she bowed. "It is time for dinner milord."

I nodded, "Very well." I exited the study and made my way to the dining hall. All the way there, I was thinking about what my demon had said to me. Was Kagome really what I wanted in a mate? Would she make a good mate? Yes, that much was certain. I had observed how she treated my brother's group in the past. She would make a wonderful mother as well. Her attentions to the kitsune cub were everything a mother would do. She was clearly the alpha of her pack for I had seen on many occasions her power over my brother through the subjugation beads. It truly was a humorous sight, watching my younger half-brother be subdued by a mere female.

I entered the dining hall to see Rin already seated at her place patiently waiting on my arrival. I had made sure the girl was properly instructed on how to be a lady. She would also be educated in as much as possible. My daughter deserved only the best.

"Good evening milord!" her happy face greeted.

"Good evening Rin."

I took my place at the head of the table. I lifted my chopsticks lazily and began to eat. Rin waited for me to take the first bite before eating; like a proper lady. Dinner was eaten in silence and once it was done, I retired to my bedchambers for the night. I had lain down to go to sleep when my demon uttered, _**she will be ours. Just wait. Bitch will be ours. Mate. **_I sighed in annoyance then relief as that was the last I heard of my demon before drifting off to sleep.

/

/--Switch--/

/

Not one shop had anything close to what I was looking for. What did it take to find an outfit nowadays?! I was on the second floor of the mall, prowling the stores for anything that might have something relatively close to what I was looking for. I entered a Macy's and began to look around. I searched the racks of clothing for anything, ANYTHING, I could use and I found absolutely nothing.

I left the shop with my head hanging. This seemed impossible. The outfit I was looking for just seemed to be only applicable in my mind. With a sigh, I headed towards the exit. I was out and on the street in a few minutes. The bus stop was a good ways away. As I headed for it, I noticed the bus pull up and stop. Starting up into a dead sprint, I tried to catch the bus before it left. Luck was not on my side today. The bus closed its doors and pulled away when I was just feet from it. I let out a frustrated yell and stomped my foot. Now I would have to walk home.

With an annoyed sigh, I began my trek towards the Higurashi shrine. The shrine was about a forty-five minute walk from here, so the sun would be going down when I arrived back home. It's not that I didn't mind walking; it was the fact that I would get a mouthful from Nyata for being late to training. Oh well, there's nothing I can do now.

As I continued down the road towards my home, something caught my eye. It was a weapons store. I dashed over and looked in the window. I smiled when I saw that the place also sold clothing. The sign stated that the store was open, so I pushed open the glass door that was stained with finger prints and walked inside.

The room was small. It smell like metal and dust. The obvious lack of customers was written on all the walls. Not a single weapon space was empty. I continued venturing through the small shop when a voice called to me. "You know this is a weapons shop right? This isn't the place for a girl like you to be wandering in to."

I turned to the man who had spoken to me. He was middle-aged. The middle of his head was bald and he had wrinkles to rival that of a used bed sheet. He was thin and muscled, so he was in good shape probably from working with the weapons.

I addressed him calmly, "I didn't just stumble in here by mistake. I've been looking for an outfit that I can use to fight in. Something tight yet comfortable, easy to move in, durable and a bit of sexiness in it. Got anything like that here?"

The man laughed, "Why that's the funniest thing I've heard in ages. YOU need a fighting outfit. Just what are you going to fight little missy?"

_Little missy,_ I thought with a twitch, _oh no he didn't just call me little missy. _I grabbed a pair of daggers on the side shelf and with an expert's skill, threw them directly at the man. His eyes widened when he saw them coming. They flew so fast, he didn't have a chance to move. The daggers landed on either side of his face and jutted out from the wall. He watched as a few of his mustache hairs fell from his face.

I cocked my hip to the side, put a hand to it, and said, "Now, do you have what I'm looking for or not?"

He looked from the daggers to me in fright, "Y…yes. Right this way. I believe I have something that may suit you nicely."

He led me into the back of the shop where more clothes were stored. He got a ladder and climbed to the third floor of a shelf. With his finger, he explored the contents of the shelf for something. With a quiet sound of accomplishment, the man came down from the ladder holding a dusty, brown box in his hands. He handed it to me, "This might be what you're looking for."

Before I opened it, I asked, "What is your name?"

"Bato," he smiled.

"Bato," I said, "Thank you."

He looked shocked then he blushed and put a hand behind his head. "It was nothing. Just…look and see if that's what you want."

I sat the box on an old table and lifted the lid slowly. The box was long and wide, the boxes used for storing clothing. As the lid came open, tissue paper leaked through the now open space. I removed the lid completely and went to remove the tissue paper next. The tissue paper fell away easily and I gasped. Inside the box was the perfect outfit. I lifted a finger and felt the material. Again, I gasped. It was…silky. Not what I was expecting. I lifted the outfit from the box. It was a top and pants. The top was just like a normal shirt from this time only it was tight and the stomach was cut off. The pants were tight as well, but were stretchy. They would fall to the feet and still leave a bit of slack.

I turned to Bato, "This is…I can't even begin to describe it. May I try it on?"

"But of course. There's a room right over there that you can use to change."

"Thanks."

I went inside the room and quickly changed into the outfit. There was a body-length mirror in the far corner of the room, and I stood in front of it to examine it more closely. My entire stomach was exposed. The top only came down enough to cover my breasts which were comfortably placed inside the fabric. They were easily seen as well, for the fabric actually helped in making them more noticeable. The sleeves of the shirt were short, barely falling over my shoulders. It was a tight shirt but very comfortable. I did a few movements in the shirt and found it very flexible material.

The pants weren't any different. They were tight, giving my hips a full, round appearance, and were just as flexible as the shirt. The pants slightly flared as they reached the bottom to fall over the black boots that I wore. The entire outfit was just plain black, but it was wonderful. It would be good camouflage too for the forests of the Feudal Era.

I stepped out of the room and noticed Bato blushing and trying to avert his gaze. I laughed at the man's embarrassment. "It's alright Bato. You can look. I need another's opinion. What do you think?" I said, twirling once.

He cleared his throat, "It suits you well."

I smiled. I think that's all I was going to get out of him. I went back into the room and changed back into my school uniform, but not before looking at myself one last time in the mirror. I giggled when I noticed that the outfit gave my butt a more round look too. Now this was the outfit I could work with. It said 'back off. I'm strong and sexy and I'll kick your ass if you try anything.'

I came back out and walked over to Bato, "I'll take this."

He nodded, "I figured as much. You seem like a woman with a very hard journey ahead of you."

I sighed with a small smile, "You could say that. I have a question though: do you have any more of this outfit? In different colors or anything?"

Bato frowned, "I'm sorry but I don't."

My smile faded, "Oh."

He was quick to reply, "But…I can make more. I mean I do make all the things in this shop so…I could make some more of these if you'd like."

I looked at him in shock, "You made this outfit. But, you're a man, no offense."

"None taken," he laughed, "It's just I had an order placed by a woman once to make this outfit, but she never came to get it, so it's been in that storage room for almost ten years."

"Well in that case, I'll take you up on your offer. How much will it cost for ten of these outfits, each in a different color, not including this one?"

"Why ten?" he blinked.

"Because where I have to go, I won't know how long each of these will last. And they are very comfortable," I smiled.

He nodded, "It'll be about 300,000 yen to make ten of them."

"Deal. How long will it take to finish?"

He placed a hand to his chin in thought. When he looked up, he had a determined expression on his face, "Come back at the end of the month. I'll have them done by then."

"Thank you. Here's half now, you'll get the rest when I return," I said, placing the money on the table.

"Ah a wise business woman too. You are truly an extraordinary woman. What is your name?"

I hadn't realized I had not told him my name. I grinned, "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"A pleasure," he laughed. He handed me the box with the black outfit in it and I bid him farewell.

"I'll be back at the end of the month! Thanks again!"

"You're welcome Kagome. I shall have them done then."

I left the store and immediately I panicked. It was passed dark already. I broke into a sprint for the second time that day and hurried home all the while thinking, _Nyata's going to kill me_!

**There we go. I know this didn't really have much to do with her training in this chapter, but I needed to get her a change of wardrobe. That school uniform just doesn't cut it. Btw, the 300,000 yen is about 300 U.S dollars so yeah…next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. A Gift and A Vacation

Alright time for Kagome's adventure to continue

**Alright time for Kagome's adventure to continue. I have a surprise for you guys in this chapter hehe. I hope you like it. **

**PLEASE READ: In the last chapter I made a small typo with the amount of yen I used. It was supposed to be 30,000 yen not 300,000 yen. My apologies for that. Enjoy! **

**BIG NEWS: After this chapter all of my chapters will be in third person only! It might seem a bit strange with the sudden change, but it's easier for me to write it that way. Thanks! **

**Ch. 8 **

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I screamed as soon as I appeared in the training grounds. It was already 11 o'clock at night and I knew Nyata was not going to be happy with me. When I arrived in the dojo, I was already scared out of my wits.

"Glad you decided to join me Kagome," her voice echoed through the building.

Swirling around, I saw Nyata standing there with a smile on her face. I instantly became confused. She didn't look angry at all. She looked…happy? That was strange because normally if I didn't get to bed on time, I was given the death glare and a harsh training session. This time I had been exponentially late too. She laughed when she saw my dumfounded expression. "I am not angry with you Kagome. I know why you are late and I'm okay with it. It was about time you got rid of the ridiculous schoolgirl outfit. I must say as well, that that outfit you chose is definitely going to draw some eyes."

I shook my head in amazement at how Nyata could completely change her entire attitude. One minute she was pissed at me for doing something wrong and the next, she's all happy and understanding about me being late. Deciding that I should just go along with it and not voice my utter confusion, I spoke. "What is it that I shall be working on today Nyata-sensei?"

"Well let's go over what you've learned so far. You have improved your senses exponentially and can now detect an aura as well. You have perfected your miko abilities, can absorb knowledge, use hand to hand combat, and fight with some weapons. Tonight, I'm going to complete your weapons training. Kagome, you have improved so well and at such a wonderful pace, that this part of the training should be very easy. Weapon use seems to come easy to you so we shouldn't be too far behind in your training tonight. But, before we begin, I have something for you. Consider it a…gift from me for your incredible improvements."

I was touched by her kindness. Nyata was one who projected her self in a very dignified manner. She didn't seem the type to give gifts just out of the blue. This was an unexpected yet not entirely unwanted change of events. I couldn't wait to know just what it was she had gotten me. My curiosity was at its peak and I was itching for my surprise.

Nyata disappeared suddenly and I jumped with a quick yelp at the sudden vanishing woman. When I realized just what I'd done, I couldn't help but laugh at my own silliness. I would think by now that I would be used to her doing things like that. Guess not. Only thing is that she always chose the moment where I least expected it. I guess that supports the saying "Expect the unexpected."

Nyata was gone for about ten minutes. I couldn't understand how my 'something' could take so long to get. It wasn't like her to take up so much time when I could be practicing. As a matter of fact, I probably should go through a few exercises before she gets back. The dojo was full of weapons that I could choose from to use. It was a large, square, wooden structure. The space was easy to maneuver in and it served its purpose well.

I walked into the storage room where all the weapons were stored in their respectable places. My fingers were to my chin as I pondered what weapon to practice with. There were several different ones to chose from; katana, spears, whips, shuriken, daggers, etc. Nyata was bound and determined to teach me how to affectively wield every weapon possible. So far, I had accomplished daggers, whips, knives, and the katana. My katana wasn't as sharp as some of my other work, but that's because I haven't worked with as long as the others. I still had A LOT to learn with the weapon use. For now, I would go with the spear. I had begun training with the spear yesterday and needed to practice with it.

I stepped up to the wall where the multiple spears were hanging elegantly. Each one was a few feet long and had a sharp knife at the end; a truly formidable weapon if used correctly. The weapon came off its perch easily, gently coming up and over the two hooks that held it up. I balanced the weapon in my hands while I examined its make-up. This was an excellent spear. It would do nicely.

With a firm grasp upon my spear, I returned to the center of the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The image of Naraku entered my mind and my grip upon the staff of the spear tightened 'till my knuckles were white. Just the thought of that despicable creature turned my blood to boiling lava. My routine began with a few shifts and thrusts. I continued like this, adding in juts and parries while increasing my speed and viciousness. That is how Nyata found me. She 'poofed' back into the room as I continued to do my dance with the spear. I hadn't noticed, but it seemed as though while I was practicing, the knowledge of the spear's use came naturally to me. It was like I wasn't even putting forth an effort to twirl the spear with the grace and skill of a true master.

I sensed her before she could perform her chore. With speed unheard of, I ducked and swerved my leg out, effectively dropping her to her back. My foot embedded itself in her chest to hold her down. The head of the spear lay mere inches from her throat. My breath was ragged with the exertion of energy. Sweat was coating my body in a light sheen. I swallowed harshly to saturate my parched throat. The whole area was now silent. Nyata was gaping at me with wide eyes. She had her body supported with her elbows and her chin tilted in submission to my blade. Irritatingly sluggish, I withdrew the piercing blade from her personal space.

It was still silent when she stood. She was still gawking at me with obvious wonder. I shifted my gaze back and forth between the spear lying righteous in my palms to the thunderstruck beauty before me. "Ano…" I breathed in a hushed tone. Nyata closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was quivering slightly as her head shook from side to side. I could hear her muttering under her breath but I couldn't make out the words.

She cleared her throat softly before she finally addressed me. "That was…unanticipated. It was astounding Kagome. In all my years I have never seen such an adaptation to the teachings of weaponry. And I haven't even taught you much on the workings of a spear yet! Marvelous; simply marvelous Kagome. I have no quip about entrusting you with this gift. You will do it a great justice. Now please come sit with me while I present my gift to you."

I followed obediently as Nyata led me to the armchairs that she had set up in the corner of the dojo. She gestured with her hand for me to have a seat. Once we were both comfortably resting in the cottony feel of the cushions, Nyata looked at me with an expression that could only be described as pride- a wonderful mixture within her amethyst eyes. "I must say, Kagome, that I have never been more proud of you. You have shown me that you have what it takes to make a wonderful ruler of Heaven. It pains me to know that our time together is drawing to a finish. You have improved and improved on so many levels. I can't begin to describe the immensity of my pride in watching you strive for the absolute best. This gift that I have for you I had made after the very first training session. It has taken exactly this long for it to be made. The gift was not easy to create I'll tell you that now. I want you to give me your word that you will take the utmost care of this object."

Apparently, what she had to give me was very special. Nyata wouldn't have made such a fuss over it if it wasn't. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it could be. The anticipation was killing me. I had to know what it was already. "You have my word Nyata-sensei. And you know me enough to know that I never go back on my word."

Nyata smiled, "That I do Kagome. That I do. Are you ready for this Kagome?'

"Yes, absolutely."

Nyata's smile widened and she reached behind her, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I did as instructed, the excitement near enough to make me squeal like a little girl. I hadn't received a gift in so long. I heard a rustling of cloth and my excitement peaked. The soft clanking of metal resounded around me and I felt a weight fall into my open hands. My hands closed around the object as I began to ponder what it was. "You may open your eyes now Kagome," Nyata's crisp voice sang.

With a newfound hurriedness, my eyes popped open and I looked down to what was resting in my hands. It was beautiful! It was perfect! It was a….

/

/Switch/

/

Kaede listened in amusement as the kit and half-man, half-demon argued over who would get the last bowl of stew. It was humorous at how much the two quarreled with one another. After Kagome had departed, the scuffles seemed to escalate more and more by the day. Only they weren't aggressive, they were playful. It seemed that Inuyasha and Shippo had developed a stronger bond since the beautiful miko had left. It was amazing what her absence could do. Now it was just playful banter that kept the two entertained.

So far there had been no rumors of Naraku or the jewel shards. Miroku and Sango had been spending time together. His hentai ways had nearly come to a stop. His flirting and groping was only for Sango now, and she didn't seem to mind his attentions now that they were engaged. It was obvious that the two were in love- a deep, once-in-a-lifetime love. Kaede could still remember the time she had found them in a truly compromising position that her laughing in her miko garbs.

Flashback

Kaede shuffled her old-lady body up and down the field picking and plucking medicinal herbs as she spotted them. This truly was one of her favorite activities. It kept her old muscles working and kept her preoccupied. The village depended on her healing amenities and she would let herself die before failing her village in any way.

As she neared the outskirts of the field closer to Inuyasha's Forest, she noticed a trail of medicinal herbs that would serve great for minor injuries. Not one to pass up an offering such as this, she began to gather up the medicinal herbs and place them in the hand-woven, dust- net of a basket. The path of herbs led her up and into a small clearing full of flowers and herbs of different kinds. She continued to pick the herbs, completely unaware as to what was happening just yards away from where she stood.

Kaede, with a small grunt, knelt down to gather a few stubborn herbs, when the sound reached her ears. At first she dismissed it, claiming it to be a simple mishap caused by her old age. But when the sound reached her ears, Kaede looked up in curiosity. What greeted her eyes shocked her beyond words. Miroku had Sango up against a tree, and they were both kissing passionately. His hands were on the young woman's behind, and she seemed to be the source of the noises that Kaede kept hearing. Miroku's hands continued to trace up and down Sango's body. Sango would moan every time Miroku touched her in a sensitive spot. Kaede couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She knew Miroku and Sango were engaged, but to do _this_ already was surprising to even her. Kaede shook her head, muttering a few words about the perks of youth.

"Ye two know that ye will have much more privacy inside a hut. This be no place for this kind of behavior," her voice startling the two. Miroku jumped away from Sango so fast, it was almost as if he'd been burned. Sango's face was redder than a rose bush in full bloom. She was fiddling with her hair trying fix its flustered appearance while attempting to hide her obvious embarrassment. Kaede had a look of amusement on her face. She knew they didn't think they would be caught out here. "What would the children think if they saw ye like this? Ye should do such things someplace where ye won't get caught."

"K…Kaede," Miroku stuttered, scratching the back of his head, a light blush covering his cheeks and nose. "Um…What are you doing here?"

Kaede chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed ye two. It is only natural for the two of ye to take part in these actions. Ye are engaged after all. I am just here collecting herbs and I happened to stumble upon ye moment of passion. Don't mind this old woman though. I am taking my leave," Kaede turned and began her walk back to the village. She turned just before she left the clearing, "Be more aware of ye surroundings next time ye two. Have fun!"

Flashback

Kaede would never forget that day. She couldn't help but be happy for the two lovers. It was good for them. They needed each other. It was only a matter of time before Naraku was defeated and the little pitter-patter of baby feet reached her ears. She knew Miroku would waste no time in getting Sango pregnant as soon as possible. Now as she sat listening to the two males bicker back and forth, she couldn't help but wonder when Kagome was going to come and visit; if she ever did.

Everyone missed her. Shippo would sometimes cry over missing his mother. Sango and Miroku missed her dearly, and even Inuyasha couldn't help but wish for her company again. It wouldn't be long now until she returned. She would be a completely different person when she came back. Kagome wouldn't even be human when she finished her duties back home. Kaede continued to sip her tea and watch as the younger party conversed with one another. Her thoughts remained on the absent miko.

/

/switch/

/

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, spotting the god-like demon entering the gardens. The young girl dashed up to her father figure and attached herself to his leg. "Hello milord!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the innocent child and gave a small smile. A clawed hand gently patted her on the head. "Hello Rin. How are you today?"

"I'm great Lord Sesshomaru," her smile turned to a pout, "But Jaken keeps being mean to me!"

"Hn."

Although it wasn't much of a response, Rin knew that Lord Sesshomaru was contemplating what punishment to give the little imp. Jaken never seemed to learn his place. His annoying voice echoes through the castle every time he saw it fit to yell at either Rin or one of Sesshomaru's servants. Said imp came running up shortly after Sesshomaru's arrival. "Milord! Rin step away from Lord Sesshomaru! He does not need your filthy human scent all over him!"

"Jaken!"

"H…hai milord?"

"Leave her be."

Rin looked up with a smile at her lord. She knew that she could always count on him to defend her and protect her. Her only wish now was for him to accept her as his daughter. Sadly, she knew that would never be. The one thing she wanted more than anything in the world was a family to call her own. Lord Sesshomaru was the closest thing to a family Rin had had since her real family had been killed by those bandits.

Rin, without a thought, grabbed on to Lord Sesshomaru's hand and tugged him towards the gardens. It was a strange sight watching the little child pull the young lord towards a field of flowers. All the servants knew that he loved the little girl. He had a soft spot for her like no other and they all could see why. Rin was just a pure bundle of happiness and innocence.

Sesshomaru let the small smile on his face grow slightly at the child's eagerness. Rin continued to tug on his hand as she led him into the field. Only when she was happy with how far she'd pulled him, she let go of his hand to run out into the field and drop into the flowers. She squealed and laughed with a child's true joy. Sesshomaru watched her play from the comfort of a soft patch of grass beneath a Sakura Tree. Normally he wouldn't allow Rin to do such a thing as to pull him along like she had done, but he couldn't bring himself to scold her when she was this happy just to be in his presence.

As he sat watching Rin play and Jaken be tortured, he thought about the miko, Kagome. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head now-a-days. His dreams, his thoughts, his actions all revolved around something to do with the miko. His beast was still driving him up the wall with its constant pestering. It just became more and more restless as he continued to deny his beast what it truly wanted. The beast had even resorted to begging and using please, something unheard of for his demon side. Sesshomaru was almost to the point of going back to Inuyasha's Forest to see if the girl had returned early.

_**Oh yes. Go, go, go! We must go. We must go and see Kagome. She will be there. I want to see her! Please!! **_

___Enough Beast. You know that I cannot just leave. My half brother told us that she would be gone for five months. There is nothing I can do as of now. _And Sesshomaru hated that fact. The fact that he couldn't do anything to bring Kagome back so that he could begin his task. It had only been three months- agonizingly slow months.

_**Make up an excuse! Go out patrolling the lands for a while. Then we can go see if Kagome is here! It is perfect. I want her! She is perfect! **_

___I know Beast, I know. You do make a good point; however, I can't just up and leave. There is much to do here at the castle…_

_**Bullshit! You want to go see her just as much as I do. You are intrigued by her. She interests you like no other. She isn't a subordinate bitch. She is so…sexy! **_The beast flashed a pleading look at Sesshomaru's mind. Over the past few months, the barriers that Sesshomaru had worked on all his life to perfect were slowly crumbling. All because of one little miko. He could not deny, though, that he was eager to begin earning the woman's heart. He was interested in where exactly she had gone and why. Maybe a small visit to the well would be alright.

_**Yes, finally!! **_His beast howled with joy.

Sesshomaru sighed and called for Jaken. "Yes milord?"

"Prepare my armor Jaken. I leave tonight for patrol."

"Hai milord. Right away."

The little green imp scuttled away as fast as his little stumpy legs could carry him. Rin, having heard the declaration, came running over. "You are leaving Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hai Rin."

Rin began to pout cutely, "Can I come too?"

"Not this time Rin. There is someone that I have to go see and you cannot be with me this time. I will return shortly though, so I need you to be on your best behavior for me. Can you do that?"

Rin's pout turned to a determined smile, "Absolutely Sesshomaru-sama!"

"That's a girl," he praised. He softly patted her head again before standing and making his way towards his chambers to put his armor on.

/

/Switch/

/

"It's a sword," I gasped in awe. It was the most beautiful weapon I'd ever seen. The sheath was as black as the night sky and imbedded in it were small sapphire and jade jewels. Gold designs flowed intricately around the sheath as well, giving it a magnificently powerful appearance. With a vigorous wonder, I slid the blade from its sheath to observe its handiwork. My eyes were wide in fascination. This was the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen. It's blade shown with a blue tint to it. It was obvious that the blade was shaper than anything I'd ever witnessed.

I lowered the blade so that I could examine it closely. When I brought it closer to my eyes, I noticed that there were two silver dogs embedded into the slick metal. "This is…gorgeous," I said, glancing towards Nyata who had a look of endearment on her face, "Are you sure this is mine?" I asked.

Nyata laughed, "Yes Kagome. It is yours. It has a name to: Shensai na Hogosha.

"Shensai na Hogosha," I repeated, "Beautiful. Thank you so much Nyata. This means so much to me. You have no idea."

"You are very welcome, but that is only half of what I have to give you."

I looked up shocked, "There's more?!"

Nyata grinned, "Yup, and I have to say that you've really earned this one. The next gift isn't anything material. I'm giving you three days off. You can use those three days to visit your friends in the Feudal Era to let them know you are doing fine."

I gaped at her, "You're serious? This is no joke? I can really go?"

"Yes Kagome. I want you to go. You have done so well in your training and I think you've earned a break."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, jumping up and hugging her.

She awkwardly rubbed my back. "You're welcome Kagome. Now, you still have to do your training for tonight. We've already used up some time, so I'm going to be a little tougher on you to get what you need to know learned tonight. Tonight, I'll finish your instruction on some more weapons and then I'm going to show you how to use that sword of yours. Once you return in three days, the real stuff begins. I'll be teaching you element control, spells and incantations, and a lot of other things. Enjoy this vacation while you can. Oh, and by the way, you should try looking for Sesshomaru. From what I here, he's quite taken with you still. He awaits your return so he can get to know you better."

"Thanks for the heads up I guess," I said, a little uncomfortable.

"Well then, let's get this party started!" And my training continued.

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer to do. I've been trying to finish some summer school work. Ugh. **

**Shensai na Hogosha: Holy Guardian/Protector. **

**Note: The rest of my fanfic will be in THIRD PERSON!! **

**Next chapter up soon. **


	9. Some Time With Him

In the last chapter it was revealed that Kagome is getting three days off

**In the last chapter it was revealed that Kagome is getting three days off. What will happen? Read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, story lines, etc. The whole thing belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and co. **

**Ch. 9 **

"Morning mom!" Kagome yelled, her feet hitting the bottom of the stairs with a loud 'thump'.

"Good morning Kagome, dear. How are you? Did training go well last night?" Mom asked.

Kagome plopped down in her seat at the kitchen table with an excited smile. "I'm great Mom. Training is just like it has been; tough and rewarding. But guess what! Nyata is letting me go to the Feudal Era for three days! I'm so excited, I can barely stand it. I'm leaving as soon as breakfast is done!"

Kasha put on a motherly concerned face, "Are you sure, Kagome, that it's alright for you to go?"

"Absolutely mom. Nyata wants to give me a chance to practice my new skills outside the training grounds. And since she gave me my new sword last night, I'll be fine. You know I will be mom. My senses are already greater than that of a demon's and as of last night, I'm almost done with perfecting my weaponry use. I mastered the sword last night so you have nothing to worry about, alright?"

"I suppose your right Kagome," Kasha agreed, "You aren't that sweet fifteen year old girl you used to be. Just…be careful alright. You might be stronger now, but you haven't finished your training yet. You could still get hurt."

"I know mom. Don't worry. I have this all under control," I reassured. Hopefully, she would stop the overprotective mom act now. I inhaled deeply, detecting the scent of sweet pancakes and strawberries. Mmmm…my favorite thing for breakfast.

Thankfully, Kasha dropped the subject of Kagome returning to the Feudal Era and continued to fix breakfast. About fifteen minutes later, Sota came waltzing in rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning mom. Sis."

"Oh good morning Sota. Did you sleep well?" Mom smiled.

"Yeah," he answered with a yawn.

"Hey squirt," Kagome teased, roughing up his bed-head.

"Hey, hey, hey don't DO that! And I'm not a squirt!" he protested.

"Whatever you say," Kagome giggled, "…Squirt."

"Mom, Kagome's picking on me!"

"Kagome stop picking on your brother," Kasha said half-heartedly from the stove.

Kagome busted out laughing at the normality of her family. Not one single thing had changed since her adventures in the Feudal Era had begun. She still got scolded by her parentals (aka: mom and grandpa), teased her little brother, and still loved them all dearly. Kagome continued to giggle at Sota's frustrated face. She reached over with her two index fingers and forcefully tried to get him to smile. Sota tried to keep an angry face, but it failed when Kagome began to laugh at the look on his face and he couldn't help but joining in the laughter.

"You should… (giggle)…have seen… (gasp)…your face….hahaha! Priceless!" Kagome howled.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Now eat your breakfasts so you can get going Kagome," Kasha interrupted.

Sota looked up from his pancakes, "You're leaving Kagome?"

"Yeah. I'll only be gone for three days though."

"Well have fun, I guess."

"Thanks Squirt," Kagome said before rinsing my now empty plate in the sink. Kagome glanced back at him, winked, and dashed up the stairs to get changed. She could hear him shout from downstairs:

"I am not a SQUIRT!!"

Kagome snicker at her brother's outburst. It was true that he wasn't the little boy who used to cling to her and wish her luck on her adventures. Don't get the wrong idea, he still wished her luck every time she left, but now it was in a deeper, more mature tone of voice. His voice had begun to crack about a year ago. The poor boy didn't know what to do at first. It was a very peculiar sight. He wasn't the same little seven year old anymore. Now he was a growing, soon-to-be-thirteen year old that was entering his puberty years.

Kagome walked over to her study-marked desk to pick up the box that held her new outfit in it. She quickly changed out of her PJ's and into the outfit. Once it was comfortably fastened to her body, Kagome entered her bathroom to do a bit of freshening up. She applied a bit of make-up but not much and packed her bag for her trip. Having done this task many times before, it took her about ten minutes to have everything packed and ready to go. With a happy yip, Kagome rushed out the door and down the stairs. "Alrighty mom, I'm going!"

"Wait Kagome!"

She skidded to a stop right at the door, "Yeah mom?"

"Be careful please, and you forgot this," Kasha said, holding out the first aid kit.

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled, taking the little off white box. She wouldn't need it with her knew healing abilities, but you never know what could happen out there. Kagome turned to leave again but was, once again, stopped.

"What are you wearing Kagome?" her mom called.

"It's just something I got from a store yesterday. It's easier to fight in than that ridiculous uniform and it's really flexible. I'm having ten more made that will be ready by the end of the month. I know it's a bit revealing, but what's wrong with showing a bit of skin every now and then. Plus…it's cute."

Kasha sighed, but held a small, amused smile on her face, "Whatever you think works best Kagome. Now you had better go."

"Right. Bye mom. I love you!"

"Love you too Kagome!"

"Bye sis!"

"Goodbye Kagome! Bring me back an artifact if you can!"

"Sure thing Grandpa. Later!"

Kagome drove the well door open with ease, and leapt into the ancient Bone Eaters Well, completely unaware of a certain…demon awaiting her vary arrival.

/

/Switch/

/

Lord Sesshomaru, after attaching his armor in all the right places, saddled up Ah-Un and took to the skies. He would need Ah-Un if his plan was to work. Ah-Un was like his secret weapon for the thing he had planned. If he could convince the miko to come with him, then Ah-Un would serve as their transportation. The dragon was a loyal creature to Lord Sesshomaru and always did as it was told. Sesshomaru had saved the dragon from a definite death from some irate humans.

Now Lord Sesshomaru rode atop the steed as he made his was towards the Bone Eaters Well. If the Gods were on his side today, then he would arrive in precisely thirty minutes at the most. With a small flick of the reins, Sesshomaru willed Ah-Un to go faster. The two-headed creature gave a loud grunt and picked up the pace.

He was curious as to why exactly the miko had been gone for so long. If things took a turn for the worse, he could always get the information out of the little kit that was always with the miko. Although, he highly doubted she would appreciate him scaring the kit for information. He couldn't describe the itching irritation that kept growing the longer she was apart from him. He wanted, no…needed to get the woman's attention some how. Only problem was he didn't know how. She wasn't like the demonesses who through themselves at his feet. He knew he would have to be patient with the miko. Sesshomaru knew of her will to speak her mind; one of the highly attractive qualities he found in her.

The scent of the village reached his sensitive nose, and he could detect the scent of his brother's companions, but no trace of the actual half-breed. This was good. It meant no confrontations needed to be made. His attempts on the Tetsusaiga had long since vanished. Now he only wished to teach the whelp a few things about wielding such a formidable weapon. With his newly acquired Meido Zangetsuha, he didn't need the powers of the Tetsusaiga any longer. His soul purpose now revolved around winning over Kagome.

_**Haha you actually said her name that time,**_ his beast interrupted.

_So what of it? _

_**That means you respect her! Duh! **_

___I suppose I respect her more so than any other human I've ever encountered. _

_**Oh now he decides to agree with what I have to say! **_The beast rolled its eyes.

_That's quite enough! Silence! _Sesshomaru growled in frustration at his demon's cockiness. Sadly, his demon was right…again. He hated the fact that he was so taken my a human. His reputation was down the tubes because of this, but for some reason, he didn't really care. The thing that shocked him most, though, was that he didn't even know her. She probably wouldn't want anything to do with him because of his passed attempts to kill her. This thought made his demon whine pathetically. He wasn't able to say anything, however, because the well had just come into view.

Sesshomaru took Ah-Un's reins and directed him a ways away so that no one could detect him. With his profound grace, Lord Sesshomaru dismounted the dragon and sniffed the area for any sign of his brother or Kagome. He detected nothing. To be on the safe side, though, he skillfully hid his scent and demonic aura and began a silent trek to the well that lay only a field away. When it came into view, Sesshomaru flashed quickly up into a tree that would allow him full view of the well and its inside.

For a long time Sesshomaru waited and waited and waited. His happy expectance was beginning to fade. His hopes began to diminish. His beast started whining and whimpering at the thought of the miko not being here. Sesshomaru finally just sighed and stood up from his perch.

_She is obviously not here_

_**But she has to be! Just a bit longer please! We can't leave now! **_

__Sesshomaru growled, _Fine, but only a little while longer. _

His beast flashed him a happy grin and directed his attention back to the well. Sesshomaru did the same. Again, he waited and once again, his beast began to whine when she didn't show up. They had been waiting near three hours now for the miko to show up. It was almost midday, and the demons of this forest would be out looking for lunch. Sesshomaru did not fancy having to slaughter something at the moment.

_Do you think she is going to show up __**now? **_He huffed at his beast.

_**I guess not. Well this was a total waste of time then. How could she not be here!? I want to see her dammit! **_

___Calm yourself. Angering yourself will not bring her here. Perhaps we came too soon. We should probably journey back to the castle. _

His beast snarled but nodded in agreement. There was no point in staying if she wasn't even going to be here. Sesshomaru leapt off his perch and started back for Ah-Un. He was only about half way back when a very familiar scent hit his nose; lavender and a fresh rain. _**She's here! Ha-ha. Yes, we can see her now! **_His beast was purring in excitement and barely remained chained its eagerness to see the miko again. Sesshomaru slowly turned back and stalked back to the clearing, his pristine white hair shining in the golden sunlight.

When he entered the clearing, his eyes nearly bulged right out of his skull. His beast howled with approval, but its need to protect her became even stronger. She was definitely not the same miko she was three months ago. And the clothing she was wearing...dear gods, it had his beast begging to ravish her where she stood; to make her ours forever. Her raven locks tinted blue in the sunlight, and her tanned skin flexed with the steps she took towards the ningen village.

_**What are you waiting for!? Stop her already! **_

__Lord Sesshomaru let his scent drop and his aura flare out. Immediately, he noticed the girl stop and turn to stare directly where he was hiding.

/

/Switch/

/

With no amount of effort whatsoever, Kagome jumped up and over the lip of the well, much like she'd seen Inuyasha do several times over the years. It was easy for her now. Her body was toned and her legs had strength in them like an Australian Kangaroo in a boxing match. She lifted her now black bag instead of that disgusting yellow one up over her right shoulder with ease and began to make her way to the village.

Not a moment later did she feel the immensely powerful aura of a demon. A second later than that, and his scent filled her nose; Power and a typhoon mixed with the smell of a pine forest. It made her mouth water at how masculine it tasted. She knew it was definitely powerful and most definitely male. Women didn't have such kind of scents. Kagome turned her attention to where she smelt the delicious scent, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was watching her every move. _So Nyata was right about him. He really is interested in me. Wow it's been so long since I've seen him. Since when has he been so…sexy and…fucking hot! Gods, he looks gorgeous under the sunlight like that. What!? NO! I am NOT thinking this! He has tried to KILL ME for goodness sake! Get it together girl. You don't have time to be fraternizing with the enemy anyway. _

She was brought out of her thoughts by the demon lord speaking. "Where is it that you come from miko? I happened by and noticed you leaping from that well. Is this a trick to fool me?"

_How dare he accuse me of such things! Like I'll tell him. _"For your information _Sesshomaru_, that well leads to my home. That's all you need to know about it."

_**She definitely has guts. I like it. And just look at her ti…**_

___Enough! _

"You should learn your place miko," Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome snorted in return, "I know my place just well, and I right now, and it's with my friends not here with you. So if you'll excuse me, I'm done playing whatever game it is you're playing." Kagome turned and began to walk back to Kaede's village. Before she could take more than three steps, Sesshomaru had her pinned to a tree by her neck.

She looked up into swirling golden orbs. On the inside she gasped. _My goodness. He isn't emotionless. His eyes tell everything. Oh and they're so…beautiful. Just like the rest of him. No, no, no! Ugh! Stop thinking that way! _

Sesshomaru snarled at her in what would be distaste, "How dare you speak to me in such a tone? I should kill you where you stand!"

Deciding to test if what Nyata said was true, Kagome retorted, "Then do it! I dare you!"

Sesshomaru let a menacing snarl ripple from his throat before he squeezed a bit on her enclosed esophagus. His frustration grew when he saw the realization in her eyes. She was testing him! She knew he couldn't kill her. With another annoyed growl, he let her fall to the ground. Kagome looked up at him with wide, confused eyes. "Why didn't you kill me?"

_**Tell her now! If you don't tell her, then she will never know! **_

___She has insulted this Sesshomaru! I will not have it! _

_**But you knew she wasn't going to be easy. Just try and control your temper and just talk to her. She's fiery. You're going to have to earn her trust to earn her submission. **_

___…I guess you have a point. _

_**Damn right I do, **_the beast smirked.

Kagome waited impatiently for the demon lord to speak. When he didn't say anything, she stood, dusted herself off, and began to walk back to the village. "Wait," Sesshomaru called. Only this time, his voice was soft-warm. Kagome froze and with wide eyes, turned back to face him. For the first time in all the years Kagome had known him, she saw behind that mask of indifference. What she saw behind shocked her. In his eyes were a battle of emotions she never thought she'd see in him; worry, nervousness, confusion, frustration, and…hope?

Kagome took a few timid steps towards the dog demon and stopped. "What is it Sessh…Lord Sesshomaru?" She figured it would be best to call him by his title even though she knew now that he wouldn't kill her. Apparently, she was of some value to him.

Said demon lord was having an inner battle about how to get her to come with him. He didn't want to say something that might sound like an order, but then again he didn't want to sound like a total pup in front of her either. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life. And all for a mere woman, too. Kagome took another couple of steps to the lord. Now she was standing directly in front of him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Again, he didn't answer. "Hello? Lord Sesshomaru, you in there?" She waved a feminine hand in front of his face. With a few blinks, Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing miko?" he asked, referring to her waving hand.

"Well you kind of spaced out on me for a second there. Is everything alright? Did you need something?" Her eyes shone with true concern now. She just couldn't get over all the emotional turmoil that seemed to be swimming within the golden depths of his eyes.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. When he exhaled, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hai miko. This Sesshomaru wishes to…show you something; if you would allow him to that is."

Kagome was stunned. _Maybe Nyata was right after all. He seems to have an interest in me. _"May I ask why?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "If you do not wish to come just say so."

"No, no, no Lord Sesshomaru I didn't mean it that way. I just really wanted to see my friends after being gone for so long. If it's that important to you, I'll go. A few more minutes could hurt them."

To Kagome's shock, again, the demon lord let a small smirk grace his features. Kagome gave a heartfelt smile in return that literally took the lord's breath away. She was so mind blowingly beautiful. Lord Sesshomaru turned to walk into the forest. "Then come along miko."

She narrowed her eyes at the lack of the use of her name but dismissed it with the shake of her head. It's not like she expected much of the demon lord. He was the ice prince after all, or so his reputation told. Kagome followed curiously as he led her through the forest. Sesshomaru's beast, however, wouldn't shut up.

_**She agreed to come along! That means we did it! Can you believe how unbelievably gorgeous she is? I just want to throw her down on that forest floor and…**_

___That is ENOUGH! She might have agreed to come with this Sesshomaru but that doesn't mean she is interested in any way._

_**Then you have to GET her interested. How hard can it be? Hell, if push comes to shove, ask her perverted friend of a monk for advice.**_

___There is no way I'm asking that ningen for advice. He is beneath me. _

_**That's another thing. You think Kagome is going to appreciate you undermining her friends like that? You need to lighten up. Seriously. **_

___Alright if I let her know of my interest tonight will you shut up? _

_**Yup. For now anyway…**_

__And his beast did quiet for the time being. Sesshomaru entered the clearing first followed by Kagome shortly after. He turned to the miko and spoke, "We will need to fly on Ah-Un to get to where we are going."

Kagome nodded, "Alright."

Sesshomaru held out a clawed hand for her to take so that he could help her up onto the dragon. She hesitated at first. She knew she could get on easily, but thinking it would be rude to deny such a gentlemanly gesture, she took the hand without complaint. With a strong tug that Kagome wasn't expecting, Lord Sesshomaru pulled her to him and lifted them both up onto Ah-Un's saddle. "Ready miko?"

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru."

She sounded so calm that it made Sesshomaru more at ease with her. He didn't want her feeling threatened while in his presence. Kagome was situated in front of Sesshomaru and his legs were around them to keep them steady, and his hands had hold of the reins. With a snap, Ah-Un took to the skies and they were off. Once they were high in the air, Sesshomaru decided to make a bit of a conversation. "Where is it that you have been all this time miko?"

Kagome turned, signifying she'd heard his question. "If I answer, then will you please call me by my name?"

His beast snickered at her tone. It sounded sort of playful. Sesshomaru, being the over affection dog demon that he was, couldn't help but leaning down close to her ear and whispering, "Absolutely." He smirked when he felt her shudder involuntarily.

Kagome couldn't understand why he was doing what he was doing, but for some reason, she liked it. A lot. It was unexplainable how she could feel so comfortable in the demon lord's arms. She giggled softly at the breath he breathed on her ear, "Well then Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Sesshomaru."

"Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru breathed again on her ear, "Just Sesshomaru. You, of all people, are allowed to call me by my real name and my name only."

Kagome's voice turned confused, "Why is that Sesshomaru?"

He leaned back away from her, and Kagome, for a moment, wished he was back where he was, breathing on her ear until she caught herself and gave herself a mental scolding. "Hn. You have yet to answer my question Ka-go-me. You answer mine, and I'll answer yours."

"Very well then Sesshomaru. I have been at my home training. A few months ago, I was offered the chance to train under someone, and I took it. For the passed three months I have been training myself so that I am better fit to defend myself out here in the forests and such. Sadly, I only have three days before I must return to complete that training."

_So I have only three days with her then. _

_**We had better make the best of it. **_

___Right. _

"Now it's your turn Sesshomaru. Why is it that I, a simple human, get to address you without your rightful title?"

Sesshomaru snapped Ah-Un's reins and tightened his arms around Kagome slightly. "Because, Kagome, you have earned my respect. You are strong in mind and body. I have seen you get the better of some demons that would be considered truly formidable to a human such as yourself, yet you prove yourself a worthy opponent at the best of times. I've seen you find the strength to endure my brother's mistreatment upon you both physically and mentally. You are not like the other humans and demons I have met Kagome. You have the potential to be a great woman, human or not."

Kagome was touched by his words. She didn't know he thought of her that way. She had never heard such thoughtful words spoken about her before. Kagome could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks to ignite her face in a red flame of embarrassment. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You are welcome Kagome. Now it's my turn again. What is it that you are wearing," his last sentence came out as a low, husky purr.

Kagome gasped as the purr reverberated and traveled through her body. It felt amazing, even through his armor. She couldn't believe the Great Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, was flirting with her! She could feel her blush deepening. "Um…it's an outfit from my home. I know it's kind of revealing, but it's flexible and easy to fight in so I can't complain about it. Why do you ask?"

"Because even I cannot deny that you are a beauty to behold Kagome. You risk being attacked wearing such clothing."

Kagome, if possible, blushed even more. "You think I'm beautiful?" It came out as a whisper, but Sesshomaru heard it perfectly.

"Yes I do Kagome. Any male would be blind not to see it."

"I…well…thank you Sesshomaru I guess."

That's when she heard it. It was low rumbling and it was coming from behind her. Kagome couldn't figure out where it was coming from until she leant back into Sesshomaru a bit as Ah-Un swerved suddenly. Kagome gasped, "You're laughing?"

And he was. THE Lord Sesshomaru was laughing. Mr. Show-know-emotions was chuckling right in front of her. Well, behind her if things were technical. "Does that surprise you Kagome?" he questioned back.

"Well yes it does actually. I've never known you to be the type of man who expressed himself. Let alone around me of all people."

"There is a lot about this Sesshomaru that you do not know, but I shall fix that in time."

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

She didn't get her answer because just then Ah-Un landed and Sesshomaru quickly dropped down from the saddle. Kagome jumped down a couple of awkward seconds later. She was trying to figure out what he meant by that. "Kagome, we're here. I hope that you like this place."

She looked up and her eyes widened. Her breath hitched at the scene before. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a wide, joyful smile. "Oh thank you Sesshomaru. It's beautiful! How did you find this place?"

"I've known of it for quite some time now. I take it you like it?"

"I don't like it. I love it! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at his success, and it was then that he made one hundred percent decision that this woman would be his. He didn't care that she was human. He didn't care that she came from a place he didn't know of. Everything would be revealed eventually. Now, the only tough part was telling her of his intentions.

**Whoop! Another chapter finished. A bit of romance in this chapter, I know. I also know that Sesshomaru wasn't a cold hearted demon in this chapter, but would you be if you were trying to woo a woman? I think not! Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. A Little One on One Time

**Here's chapter 10. Enjoy!!**

**Let Me Fly, Let Me Love**

**Ch. 10 **

The place Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to was amazing to put it simply. It was a large, magnificent meadow full of all sorts of wild flowers. At the far end of the meadow was a waterfall that created great cascading falls of white-capped water. The sound of water hitting the smooth rocks beneath the surface of the lake created a tranquil feeling throughout the place. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Kagome just couldn't contain her awe for the meadow. It was by far one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen in her seventeen years of existence. For Sesshomaru to bring her to such a place, deeply touched her heart. However, that didn't mean she fully trusted the mighty Taiyoukai. He was still dangerous no matter how convinced she was that he wouldn't hurt her. There was still that chance where he would change his mind and behead her where she stood.

Kagome knew the great lord for his killing perfection. She knew him as the merciless killer who slaughtered all who saw fit to stand in his way. That is what stopped her from feeling completely at peace while in his presence. It wasn't so much as she couldn't defend herself against him, but more so that she was unable to know what he was thinking or what he was going to do next; he was unpredictable. Already, he had confused her beyond what she could decipher herself.

Putting her worries aside for the moment, Kagome slowly approached the clear-blue waters edge and sat down to watch the small fish dart about beneath the surface. She allowed herself to relax slightly and enjoy this beautiful scenery. Sesshomaru watched, entranced, as the woman seemed to forget about him being there. Her beauty more radiant than any being to ever walk this planet. Her midnight-blue hair shone in the sun and swayed elegantly with ever swish of her full, sensual hips that couldn't help but draw Sesshomaru's attention to her perfectly rounded backside.

_**Just look at her. She's so beautiful,**_ his beast said.

_That she is. I have not seen a beauty like her in a long time,_ Sesshomaru agreed.

_**It appears that she is not fully content though, **_his beast pointed out with an usher towards her only slightly relaxed posture.

Sesshomaru's silent footfalls danced across the green blades of grass, crushing them beneath his demon grace. As he approached her, the scent of her nervousness and confusion reached his nostrils. It was very unpleasant to his senses. He preferred the scent of joy upon her.

Resisting the temptation to sit down and wrap her up in his arm, Sesshomaru sat down idly beside her, looking lazily at the waterfall as it continued to bear its contents to the lake. Kagome shifted her gaze to glance at the deadly demon who sat, emanating the look of peace, and evaluated him carefully.

He sat with one knee propped up and a maroon stripped wrist resting upon it. His gaze was upon the waterfall giving Kagome plenty of view to see his gorgeous golden eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the sunshine. His pale skin that should seem calloused and rough appeared smooth and flawless. Her gaze continued on towards his broad shoulders that supported that…fluffy boa thingy and his plate of armor. She could just imagine the rippling muscle beneath his kimono.

All the sudden, the image of her running her hands over the planes of his chest flashed through her mind. Kagome felt the heat of a blush grace her pretty features. Sesshomaru, taking notice in the change in her aura, averted his gaze from the waterfall, to arch an elegant eyebrow at the now blushing miko. He had been waiting for the miko to calm herself more, but apparently all it did was make her embarrassed somehow. It made him wonder just what she was thinking.

Kagome quickly shifted her gaze to her lap and tried to clear her mind of the far from lady-like thoughts running through her head. Sesshomaru, with a grunt of annoyance, turned back to watching the falling water. Irritation flowed through Kagome at his sound of frustration. But when she returned her gaze to him, she was stopped short. He looked so…beautiful in the sun. His long pristine white mane of hair blew gently with the rustling wind. The two maroon stripes that adorned his cheeks seemed to compliment his strong cheek bones and nose. His lips were relaxed into a slight smile of content; not a look she expected to see on the ruthless demon lord. The blue crescent moon upon his forehead seemed more prominent than she last remembered. It stood out amongst his other features, and she admired its status, knowing it classified Sesshomaru as the Lord of the West.

However, his stunning perfection caused Kagome a world of nervousness. There was a sense of self-consciousness that swam through her, making her wish she had worn something a little less…provocative. After studying dog demon history, culture, and nature she knew that they were affectionate, protective, and very sexual demons. If Sesshomaru had and interest in her, there was no doubt in her mind that his demon was probably panting with want right about now in seeing her in something such as this.

What she didn't know, was that she was exactly right. Sesshomaru was desperately trying to get his beast to quiet so that he could have a meaningful conversation with the onna. Apparently, his beast wanted to be more stubborn than usual.

_**All I'm saying we do is just push her down on the ground and kiss those full, pouty lips of hers. That's all. Then maybe we can slowly rip her clothes from her body with our claws. Wouldn't that be delicious? Then we can have our way with her right here and now. **_

_Absolutely not!_

_**Aww. Why not?**_

_Isn't it you who said that we should earn her trust? Her respect for us? What will she think if we were to force ourselves upon her when she is not ready? And I will never sink so low as to take advantage of an unwilling woman. I am here to win her heart, only then will I proceed to winning her body. _

Sesshomaru seemed to have made his point because his demon went silent then. Apparently, his demon had forgotten the simple fact of hurting her by doing such a thing. Kagome, finally sick of the quiet, spoke for the first time in about fifteen minutes.

"Why is it that you brought me here exactly Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to pin his golden gaze upon her ocean-blue ones. Every since the awakening of her powers, her eyes had changed to blue instead of brown. "Because, I merely wished to show you that is all. It is close to your human village is it not? I know that my half-brother implants many wounds in you. This could be your…sanctuary if you will."

Kagome was touched by such generosity, but it also peeked her suspicions. "But _why?_ Why go to such trouble for me, a human? Why do something for the girl you've tried to kill countless times in the past?"

Sesshomaru flinched inwardly at the painful reminder of his past attempts on her life. Sesshomaru gave a sigh and looked the confused miko in the eye. "This Sesshomaru wishes to apologize for his attempts at your life. I have no desire any longer to cause you any harm. You have my word on that mi…Kagome," Sesshomaru confessed.

If anything that just confused her more. Why did Sesshomaru wish to not harm her? It was all so flabbergasting. Kagome brought a hand up and gently rubbed her temples. She would definitely need some relaxation time in a hot spring later. Sesshomaru, not sure if he had upset her, asked, "Daijobu Kagome?"

Shocked at his concern, Kagome quickly answered, "Ah, gomen, gomen. You simply surprised me is all. Why is it that you wish not to cause me harm? I do travel with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru gave her a speculating look, "Precisely. It is my brother whom I have trysts with, not you. The only thing that you have done is try to defend my half-brother. You have loyalty unknown Kagome. When you shot my armor off when Inuyasha and I were battling for the Tetsusaiga, I was enraged because it was a human that had broken through my armor. And yet, you still fought, no matter how many times I attacked you. Your courage and loyalty earned my respect for you."

Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't telling the complete truth as to why he didn't want her harmed, but he just couldn't find it in himself to tell her yet. Kagome, once again stunned by his words, just flashed a lovely smile towards him.

"You are very confusing Sesshomaru," she stated, simply.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," her gaze turned back to him, "after all the times I've seen you before, this other side of you I never expected you to have, no offense. It's just…annoying thinking you have someone figured out and then they turn out to be someone completely different. One minute you're cold and calculating and then another you seem warm and gentle. I don't know. Maybe I'm reading too much into things."

Sesshomaru found his eyes going wide at her explanation. With a small smile that caught the miko off guard, he answered, "You are not reading too much Kagome. There are times when I must be cold and ruthless, thus so I can keep my lands under control. However, there is much about me that you have yet to learn. I have a life beyond the times you have seen me in battle."

Kagome contemplated this briefly, "Hm, I suppose so. I guess that supports the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'."

"That is a very wise saying," Sesshomaru agreed.

Feeling a bit more at ease, Kagome leant back on her elbows and took a deep breath of the Feudal Era's fresh, clean air. "Totemo kirei na," she muttered.

Confused by her words, Sesshomaru asked, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes opened wide for a moment before drooping again, "The air is just so fresh here. In my home, the air is polluted with many different smells."

"Where do you come from?" he pondered out loud.

Kagome sat up and with a teasing tone said, "It's a secret."

She giggled and stripped off her boots to stick them into the refreshing lake. "You know, I never thought I'd be here like this."

"Kagome?" he questioned, confused again.

"I meant here, talking with the Lord of the Western Lands, no weapons flying and no blood spilling. It's…nice having an intelligent conversation for once. Inuyasha is always so brash about everything. You have to dumb everything down before he gets it."

Sesshomaru gave a short chuckle at the insult to his brother's intelligence, not that he didn't disagree. Apparently, Kagome wasn't as blinded by love for his half-brother than he thought. "I must agree Kagome. You are pleasant to converse with. Tell me more about you?" he suggested.

He wanted to learn as much about her as possible. Before she could answer, the moment was ruined by the high keening call of a bat demon. Kagome quickly put her shoes back on and leapt to her feet. Sesshomaru was tensed and ready for anything. Kagome took in a deep breath and her brows knitted together. How did she not detect them before? There were at least ten bat demons surrounding the meadow her and Sesshomaru were currently in. She had let her guard down way too far.

Kagome went into a fighting stance, a determined look on her face. Completely tuning out Sesshomaru, realizing now was the time to test her miko chikara on some real youkai. "Let's do this," she growled, "Come on out demons! We know you're there!"

Several laughs rebounded off the rocks and trees surrounding the area. Sesshomaru stood a bit distracted by his want to watch the miko perform and see if she really had improve on her abilities. It didn't take long for her call to be answered. The ten bat youkai emerged from the forest; grotesqueness and all. The leader, a tall male with dark green hair, approached with a sneer.

"You are a mighty fine onna. You shall make a great play toy for my men," he grinned sadistically.

A growl permeated the air. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru's eyes rimmed with red. It took her a moment to register what it meant. A small lesson with Nyata flashed before her eyes.

Flashback

"Kagome, I think it I need to inform you a bit on the workings of a demon," Nyata stated one night.

"Sure ok," Kagome agreed. Might as well learn something about demons since she fights them nearly every day since her fifteenth birthday.

Nyata ushered for them to sit before beginning her explanation, "I'm going to use dog demons as my example since you are mostly around dog demons. Now, when a dog demon selects a mate, it's normally the beast that chooses. Once the potential female has been chosen, the male will do anything in his power to prove that he is a capable mate. He will protect her and provide for her. Dog demons are naturally sexual and affectionate demons. Therefore, when a dog demon selects a mate, his beast is a bit more unruly than other demons.

There is a bigger need for physical contact with dog demon mates. Grooming, feeding, sleeping is all done together in a pack, except for the alphas which tend to bathe together since they are mates. There is the alpha male and the alpha female. Pack runnings are a bit more complicated, so I'll explain that at another time. Now, when the mate is selected, the male with scent mark the female, telling others that she is being pursued by another. This is accomplished by the physical contact; nuzzling of the neck, nipping, rubbing, stuff like that.

If the mate, at any time is threatened, the beast will undoubtingly become enraged and break through the barriers holding it captive to protect the female. The male, once he has defeated the threat, will demand submission from his bitch to let all others know that she is his.

I tell you this because you are a naturally stubborn woman Kagome. Should you become involved with Sesshomaru, and I'm not saying you will, there will be times when he will have to demand submission of you. It is only because of his nature. Do not deny him or it will cause confusion and a sense of rejection as a potential mate. He will let his interest be known to you before he does anything towards your person though. You will know if he is battling with his beast if his eyes begin to tint red. Understand?"

Kagome smiled, "I think I understand. I did read the books Nyata. What you just told me, I pretty much already knew, but you explaining it helped clear up some confusion."

"Glad I could help," she laughed. What Kagome didn't know was that Nyata had planned to tell her about dog demons from the start.

Flashback

All that information flashed through Kagome's head as she watched Sesshomaru's eyes flicker between gold rimmed with white and blood red. Kagome knew she needed to act fast before things got out of hand.

She turned back to the rude-ass demon that had made such demeaning comment towards her person. "I wouldn't be a toy for your men even if you paid me you disgusting excuse for a demon," she hissed.

Sesshomaru's beast, hearing her comment, howled in approval. However, it still tried to break loose to defend its mate.

_**Let me out! I'll rip those bastards to shreds! How dare they make such a comment towards our mate!? **_

_Calm yourself beast. I am just as angry as you, but it seems as though our miko can defend herself. Let us watch. It will show us if she is as powerful as her aura states. _

All he got in response was a threatening growl. For now, he still had control of his demon. The bat demon leader looked taken aback by Kagome's comment. His eyes narrowed and another keening sound echoed through the meadow. Kagome immediately felt sorry for Sesshomaru's ears. That had to have been hell.

She looked back briefly and was relieved to see his golden eyes shining with anger. At least they weren't red. But, that moment at which she'd seen his battle, it had confirmed her suspicions. The Great Lord Sesshomaru was interested in her. She wouldn't give away that she knew. She would let him tell her on his own time.

"Insolent wench! How dare you speak to I, Lord Sano, that way?!"

"Oh, piss off," Kagome lipped.

Inside, Sesshomaru's beast gave a small chuckle. Even Sesshomaru was amused at her lack of interest. It was so like her to be nonchalant about a battle such as this. She obviously was confident in her abilities. It seemed about that time that Sesshomaru took notice of the weapon hanging from her hip.

_A sword? Kagome wields a sword? Hn, let us see if she can actually use it._

Kagome smirked at the livid faces of the bat demons. "Oh did I make the big bad demons angry? Oops." Her tone was mockingly afraid.

"You will pay for mocking me wench," Sano, the leader, shouted. He gave a snap of his finger before his lackeys charged her with the full intent to kill.

The smirk on Kagome's face widened as the demons approached. She crouched down, muscles tensing and flipped high in the air. She landed on her feet a few feet back and began to glow a bright pink. The demons, stunned by the light, slowed. That was their undoing.

Kagome grinned and lifted her hands. "Die." Tendrils of purification power seeped out of her hands. The long whip-like streams of power charged at the demons with amazing speed. As they approached the offending demons, Kagome brought her hands together in prayer position. The power condensed and became one gigantic stream of purification energy. She took a position where her front leg was stretched far out in front of her, the matching arm doing the same. With one large sweeping motion of the arm that was extended just like the leg, the light bent and took on an outward crescent shape. Her weight shifted and her stance changed. The entire motion created the motion that destroyed every single demon attacking her. The purification power swung like a whip and hit every demon. As it hit, the demon was instantly purified.

When it was done, Kagome took a deep breath and returned to a neutral starting position before relaxing and reining in her miko powers. Sesshomaru was in awe. Never had he seen such a tremendous display of power. His skin tingled with the hot sensation of the purification energy. The energy seemed to know that he meant know harm. That incredible display of power left Sesshomaru hot and bothered and wanting. Thankfully, his hakamas were just baggy enough to hide his desire for the powerful onna.

Sesshomaru, once quelling his wanting for the miko, approached her with a bit of caution. "Kagome?" he called to her.

"Hai?" she answered softly, looking up at him with those crystal blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, "Hai, daijobu. Arigato Sesshomaru."

"Why do you thank me Kagome. I did nothing. That was an amazing display of power. You truly have been training hard to achieve that level of power," Sesshomaru complimented.

Kagome couldn't help the heating of her face at the compliment from the 'said to be cold-hearted' demon lord. From what she had seen of him today, her impression of him was really changing. But, she still didn't trust him. Not fully. It would take a while to earn her trust. After Inuyasha and his mistreatment and Sesshomaru's countless attempts at taking her life, it would take a lot to fully trust Sesshomaru.

Kagome returned to her spot at the lake, Sesshomaru following suit. "I take it you are skilled with a sword?" he stated when they were both seated again.

She looked at him then down to Shensai na Hogosha at her side, "Hai I am. Only recently did I finish my swords training. I still have a ways to go though with others."

"Such as?"

"Hm, the spear I need to work on a little bit more, scythes, twin blades, and some others.

"Impressive. I'm bit disappointed that I didn't get to witness it in that previous battle," Sesshomaru nodded.

"He-he. Maybe some day we will spar huh? Arigato, though for the compliment though," smiled Kagome.

Noticing it reaching mid-afternoon, Kagome stood up and dusted herself off, making sure to get all the grass and leaves from her behind. Sesshomaru watched with envy, wishing it was his hands doing the brushing. He couldn't help remembering that while watching her fight, the muscles of her abdomen had drawn his attention. Her stomach was perfectly sculpted and toned. He just wanted to feel that bare flesh beneath his fingers.

"Why do you stand Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "I must return to my friends now. Gomennasai."

Sesshomaru's beast began to panic. He didn't want their time to end just yet. He had yet to tell her of his interest. Sesshomaru stood with urgency and begged, "Do you have to go so soon?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the pleading in his voice, "Hai I must go Sesshomaru. I thank you though for what you've shown me here. You really are a different man beneath that mask of yours."

_**Think of something you baka before she leaves!!**_

_I'm trying! Your shouting isn't helping! _

Thinking fast, Sesshomaru came up with a chance to see her again, "Kagome meet me here tonight at this spot at about ten o'clock alright?"

Kagome looked a bit worried, "I don't know Sesshomaru."

He stepped closer to her, "Please. There is something this Sesshomaru needs to tell you."

"Alright," she finally agreed. "I'll be here tonight."

Kagome stepped up before thinking, a gently kissed the demon lord's soft cheek. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, but it was wonderful to feel his skin beneath her lips. Blushing like a tomato, Kagome sputtered, "I-I…Bye now!" With that, she dashed into the forest back to the village where her friends waited for her.

Sesshomaru, too stunned to follow after her, brought a clawed hand up to where her lips had been previously. He couldn't believe that she had kissed him. A wide, toothy grin spread across the demon's face. It was uncontrollable, the amount of joy that filled the demon lord's once icy heart. His beast howled with victory.

_**We did it! She's coming tonight and she kissed us!! Maybe we can get to kiss her on the lips next time. **_

_Maybe,_ Sesshomaru agreed.

With another small smile, Sesshomaru turned and walked back to Ah-Un, a barely visible blush staining his cheeks.

/

/Switch/

/

Inuyasha waltzed through the forest with determination. It hadn't been long before he sensed her presence and caught whiff of her scent. With hurriedness, Inuyasha leapt into the trees and began jumping his way towards his destination.

When he arrived in the clearing, there she lay up in the branch of a tree. "Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

Said miko glanced down to see the half-demon standing at the base of the tree. "Inuyasha why have you come?" she said calmly.

"I…I came to see you Kikyo," he admitted with a small blush.

A small chuckle escaped her, "To see me hm?" She allowed her soul collectors to bring her down from the tree to face Inuyasha head on. "And why do you wish to see me?"

Inuyasha's face turned into one of desperation, "Because I needed to tell you something."

Kikyo had a look of slight anger on her face, "And what is that?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said what he had come to say, "Kikyo, you're dead. The woman I loved before is never coming back. You aren't the Kikyo I once knew. I will keep my promise to avenge your death, but I won't go to hell with you."

Kikyo looked pissed beyond belief at this declaration. "And why not!? You promised me Inuyasha! How could you betray me!?"

Inuyasha remembered that that was exactly what she'd said fifty-two years ago when this all happened. "Because…I love Kagome," he admitted.

"Kagome! My reincarnation!? She's just a copy!" Kikyo screamed.

This time it was Inuyasha who became angry. "I love Kagome! Don't you ever insult her!"

"You will regret turning your back on me Inuyasha," she said, an evil tent to her tone. With a few quick words, Inuyasha succumbed to one of Kikyo's spells. The only question was: what would happen now?

**Woohoo! Chapter 10 done. Hope you liked it!! I tried using a bit of my Japanese knowledge inside this chapter. Go me! Anyhoo, next chappie will be up soon, but only if you review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Japanese Dictionary (no particular order): **

**Daijobu - Are you Ok? I'm ok. **

**Gomen - sorry (informal) **

**Gomennasai - Excuse me, Sorry**

**Totemo kirei na - so clean**

**Onna - woman**

**Chikara - power**

**Miko - Priestess**

**Arigato - Thank you (informal) **


	11. She's Back!

Chapter 11 here it comes

**Chapter 11 here it comes! Enjoy!!**

**Let Me Fly, Let Me Love**

**Ch. 11**

Kagome entered the village as if she had come from the direction of the well. She didn't want to cause any suspicions by coming in from a different direction. After her special one-on-one time with Sesshomaru, she had a lot to think about. Sadly, it would have to wait unit later. Right now, she had some friends and a son to see.

Making her way through the hustle and bustle of the afternoon people rush, Kagome approached Kaede's hut. She could hear the aged onna talking to Sango through the door. Her advanced hearing allowed her to hear nearly everything going on in the village. She could control, however, exactly how well she heard things. She had only improved her hearing as she approached the hut to see if anyone was inside. It appeared that everyone except Inuyasha were inside.

She stood outside the hut for a moment to gather herself before pulling away the flap that blocked the entrance to the hut. Kagome stepped inside and a round of gasps resounded through the room. She placed an embarrassed hand behind her head and smiled. "Hi."

"K…Kagome?" Sango said, unbelieving as to what she was seeing.

"Yeah it's me. Ogenki desu ka?"

"We're great Kagome-sama, but when did you get back?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged, "A few minutes ago. It's been a while huh?"

"I'll say," Sango said, standing up and embracing her sister. "Welcome back," she whispered into Kagome's hair.

That's when the sound of sniffling reached Kagome's ears. She looked around for the source of the sound and found a small kitsune cub watching her with shocked eyes filled with tears. "Shippo, it's alright. I'm here," Kagome cooed, going to him and picking him up in her arms.

As soon as she had him in her embrace, the waterworks started. Shippo cried and bawled until he couldn't anymore. Kagome felt her heart twist at the sight of Shippo so upset. "Sh-h. Shippo it's alright. Calm down sweetheart," she soothed, rocking back and forth. She began to hum a small tune that eventually helped in stopping his sobs.

When Shippo was calm again, Kagome lifted him from her breast to look at him, "What was that all about Shippo?"

He looked away embarrassed, "I…I...I just m…missed you so much mama."

"Oh, Shippo," Kagome sighed and embraced the kit again. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were silent as the two reunited after three long months. It had been so long since Shippo had seen his surrogate mother, and now that she was back, he just couldn't help the overwhelming emotions that had suddenly exploded within him. Her embrace was the only cure to his loneliness since she'd been gone.

Once the mother-son moment was over, Shippo sitting comfortably in Kagome's lap, Miroku spoke, "It's good to see you again Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled, "I know! I've missed you guys so much! It seems like forever since I last saw you."

"What have ye been up to Kagome?" Kaede asked.

Kagome opened up her bag and brought a small bottled water, took a sip, then spoke, "Well, you obviously see that I got a new wardrobe…"

She trailed off when she saw Miroku take in her form graciously. With a glare and small growl from her lips, Kagome walloped the unexpecting monk upside the head. "Watch it perv!" she threatened.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head with an impish smile upon his face. His antics never seemed to fade. He was always the womanizing, flirtatious, knowledgeable monk. Sango was glaring daggers at the grinning man and Kaede was shaking her head in disbelief. Kagome couldn't help but smile at how normal this all felt. It had been so long and it was only now that she realized that she had missed them much more than she thought.

After the monk moment passed, Kagome cleared her throat and began to speak again, "Well the first night I was taught how to improve my senses, absorb knowledge, and heal injuries, disease, and illness of any kind. Over the course of the past three months I've perfected my miko abilities, mastered hand-to-hand combat, and nearly mastered all weaponry usage."

Shippo was gaping like a fish at his mother. Sango and Miroku had looks of amazement on their faces, while Kaede was once again shaking her head. Kagome just giggled and took another sip of water. She knew that the information would be a lot to take in.

Kaede is the one who broke the stunned silence, "That is amazing Kagome. Ye have learned so much since ye left."

Kagome nodded, "Yup. It's been difficult, but it pays off in the long run. What's happened here while I was gone?"

"Nothing interesting," Sango answered, "There hasn't been any leads on Naraku. We haven't had any luck with jewel shards either. Without you it's been kinda hard finding them."

Kagome frowned, "Sorry about that. Maybe with the three days I'm here we'll find some."

"Only three days mama?" Shippo whined.

"Yes. I'm sorry Shippo, but I do have to finish my training. But, let's not worry about that now alright?"

"Alright."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence.

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances that immediately gave it away. He was off seeing Kikyo. That look always meant so. But, for some reason she didn't care. When she thought about having feelings for anyone, a certain white-haired demon lord came to mind. Kagome, aghast at her thoughts, blushed and shook her head to rid her of those images. Kaede had a look of understanding on her face, as if she knew what Kagome was thinking about.

"Why are turning red mama?" Shippo asked, innocently, unaware that his question only served to fuel the redness.

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry Shippo. Just some unwanted thoughts is all."

"Oh. What're you gonna do about Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going to do much of anything really," Kagome answered the kit.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a useless effort. It'll only serve to get us into an argument and Inuyasha will only do it again anyway, so why bother?"

"It seems you have gained a great deal of knowledge as well Kagome-sama," Miroku stated.

Kagome just giggled and stood up to stretch her legs; Shippo balanced softly on her hip. She looked around at every face in the hut, planting all of her friends into memory again, knowing that she would be leaving in a matter of short days. She stopped on Kaede, sensing that the old miko was keeping something from her. "Is there something you would like to tell me Kaede?"

"What do ye mean child?"

"Your aura is giving off a sense of concealed information, like you're hiding something," Kagome said, stiffly. "If there is something you need to tell me, tell me now." Her voice was assertive and contained every ounce of authority in it. After training for so many months, she had learned how to alter her voice in ways that had people telling her anything she wanted to know.

Kaede sighed at being pointed out. "Hai child, I do have something to tell ye. I must confess that I have known of ye heritage since the day ye arrived in these troubled times. The minute I saw ye I knew that ye were the one who was part of the prophecy."

"Well that was unexpected." Kagome laughed like it didn't bother her at all. And truth be told, it didn't. She had an itching suspicion that Kaede had known something about her when she had first told her group about her identity. Kagome turned at pulled the reed mat away from the door again; Shippo still balanced on her hip giving Kagome the full look of a mother carrying her child.

"Where're you going Kagome?" Sango asked, worried.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder with a wide smile, "Just to the river with Shippo. Come along if you'd like." She didn't give them time to respond before she disappeared through the doorway. They could hear Shippo begin to babble on about what he'd done since she'd been gone. Sango and Miroku gave each other contemplative glances before standing to join Kagome and Shippo at the river. Kaede just shook her head at their antics and continued on with her duties.

/

/Switch/

/

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, curtly.

"Hai, Kikyo?" the entranced hanyou answered.

"I want you to kill my reincarnation immediately."

On the inside, Inuyasha was screaming and cursing, trying to break the spell Kikyo had him under. But, his body was against him. It seemed as though he had no control over his body. Obediently, Inuyasha responded, "Hai Kikyo, whatever you say."

"Good boy. Now go!" she ordered.

Inuyasha disappeared into the forest; Kikyo supporting a nice, evil grin.

/

/Switch/

/

"Can I go swimming mama?" little Shippo asked cutely.

"Of course you can Shippo. Just be careful ok?"

"Ok!" The little kitsune laughed and took off towards the water, his clothes flying through the air as he stripped them off. With a small splash, the young boy was in the blue-green water splashing and playing joyfully. Kagome watched from the bank, smiling at her son's ability to ease others. Miroku and Sango came up behind her shortly and joined her in watching Shippo hoot and holler.

"It seems, Kagome-sama, that your presence has brought him much happiness," Miroku said, peacefully. Kagome just nodded, the smile on her face widening slightly. She couldn't believe that that young bundle of fluffy adorableness was actually her son. She was truly blessed with him.

Sango agreed with Miroku. "You'll make a great mother one day Kagome."

Kagome turned to Sango with a look of hope. "You really think so?"

"Oh, of course I do! Just look at how happy you make Shippo. And, you just have that maternal instinct," Sango praised.

Kagome felt a warmth spread through her chest at the thought of one day holding a akachan in her arms. But, as the reality of producing said akachan settled in, she realized that she would first have to find a man that she could love with all her heart. Kagome longed for the love of another besides her friends. There was an empty, bruised and broken space in her heart that once held Inuyasha, but now it was empty and needed to be filled.

Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome seemed to ponder what had just been said. They knew she was a heartbroken woman, but she put up such a strong front that it was hard for others to realize just how much pain she was feeling. Her feelings for Inuyasha had been deep and true, and he had thrown them back in her face time and time again because of his constant visits to Kikyo. Now her heart was just a mangled piece of flesh that needed to be mended by the warm embrace of love from another.

Kagome dismissed her thoughts on motherhood and sat down on the bank of the river and continued to watch Shippo play. As she sat there, her mind drifted to Lord Sesshomaru. She still couldn't figure out, for the life of her, why he was showing such interest in her. They had been enemies when she left for training and now he wanted to get to know her. To Kagome it seemed a bit suspicious. He could be after Tetsusaiga for all she knew. But, another part of her told her that she was wrong to assume such things. He had already given her his word not to harm her. She knew Sesshomaru was a man of honor and wouldn't stoop so low as to trick her to get to the sword.

The image of the smiling Taiyoukai was embedded into her memory for all time. She would always remember just how handsome he looked when he smiled. However, Kagome wouldn't allow herself to become to engrossed in whatever the lord was up to. Her heart had been broken once and she refused to let herself fall for the one man she knew would never love her. Sesshomaru had made it clear that he despised ningens.

With that final thought, Kagome changed her focus onto her friends. She was about to begin a conversation when a certain half-demon came charging through the forest. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, a smile blooming on her flawless face. She stood and began to dash to him. His head was down so she couldn't see his face.

Kagome came to a dead stop when Inuyasha lifted his head to reveal blood red eyes holding the intent to kill. "In…u…yasha?" she asked, slowly.

He gave a insane like laugh and charged her full force. "Kikyo needs her soul back wench!"

Not used to this kind of attack, Kagome reverted, for a moment, reverted back to her old self and, without warning, let out a scream that echoed through the forest. It was only afterwards did she realize what she'd done and cursed herself. She began to dodge Inuyasha's attacks as best as she could. Miroku and Sango rushed up to help her, but she stopped them instantly.

"Don't come any closer! He's not…There's something wrong with Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Now she just needed to figure out what.

Unbeknownst to her, the Western Lord was answering to her scream.

**Another chapter done! This one is a little shorter. Sorry. I wanted to add a bit of suspense in this chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 12 will be up soon as I can type it up. **

**IMPORTANT: I'm starting school on Monday, so my updates may be slower than usual. I'm taking all advanced classes so I'm going to have a butt load of homework. Sorry! **

**Japanese Dictionary **

**1. Ogenki desu Ka? - How are you? (This is a very formal thing to ask. It's not like with the US when we ask ppl all the time. In Japan it's taking true concern for a person's health). **

**2. -Sama - This is an honorific signifing great respect. **

**3. Hai - yes**

**4. Akachan - baby**


	12. Crazed Halfbreed

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Inuyasha. All of it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Co. **

**Let Me Fly, Let Me Love**

**Ch. 12 **

Lord Sesshomaru, after leaving the clearing, returned his mask of indifference to his face. Now that his time with the miko had, for the time being, come to and end, he had to become his stoic self once again. If one were to look upon him at this moment, all they would see was a cold-hearted demon with no regard to anyone but himself. On the inside, however, he was having a battle with not only his beast, but his emotions as well.

His beast was constantly thinking of ways to persuade him to return to Kagome and finish the kiss she had started. The only down side would be the risk of being slapped or worse…purified. Sesshomaru continued to ignore his beast's futile attempts and concentrated on the different emotions swirling around inside of him. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, figure out the new emotion he was feelings. Ever since his mother had passed away, he hadn't shown much emotion outside his castle, and even then only to people he trusted.

He was just about to Ah-Un when an earth shattering scream pierced the afternoon air. His first reaction was to dismiss it as a petty human being attacked by a hungry demon, but as the information settled in that Kagome had gone in that direction, he quickly turned and dashed towards the source of such a horrendous sound.

Sesshomaru was filled with the unfamiliar feeling of fear; it ate away at his insides. Kagome's scent reached his sense of smell and he knew immediately that she was in danger. Her once lavender-rain scent was laced with thick terror. What he couldn't understand was that she had just taken out ten demons single handedly and now she was screaming bloody murder.

His beast continued to beg him to hurry up – the voice thick with anger and worry- to save their intended. It seemed that no matter how fast he ran it just wasn't fast enough. When he burst through the clearing it was all it took for him not to transform.

Kagome was dashing to and fro to avoid the attacks aimed at her by Inuyasha of all people! Her friends were off to the side watching with worried expressions adorning their faces. For a brief moment Sesshomaru tried to place names with their faces but quickly dismissed it and returned to the bob and weave battle taking place.

It appeared as though Kagome was trying her best not to turn towards offense. She was only doing her best to defend herself. Apparently, she hadn't noticed his arrival because when her friends looked up to spot Sesshomaru watching, livid, from the sidelines, they couldn't help but to call out in unison, "Sesshomaru!"

Kagome let out a gasp at hearing the lord's name being screeched, the voices all laced with apprehension and surprise. That brief moment of hesitation caused by the caterwaul gave Inuyasha the perfect leeway to provide Kagome with a nice jab to the gut. With a retching cough, Kagome sputtered and gasped for the air that came rushing out of her lungs at the impact.

Round of "Kagome!" flew across the suddenly frozen arena. There was an itching feeling Kagome just couldn't place. It was coming from where Inuyasha had struck her. There was no pain for a few moments, but when it hit, Kagome's eyes widened with a look of sheer panic. Her hands went down to clutch the clawed hand that was piercing through her now gaping stomach. Her eyes were focused upon Inuyasha's trance-like red ones.

With a parched silence, her gaze drifted from Inuyasha's face down to the pale arm that jutted from her abdomen. She immediately returned back to Inuyasha's face when she heard him let out another one of those bone-chilling cackles. What she saw stunned her beyond compare. Realization slapped her clear across the face; Inuyasha was under a spell, and a powerful one at that.

Kagome hadn't learnt too much on spells or incantations save for the books she had read on them. There was no experience there whatsoever. She could tell, though, that the spell had been cast by a priestess by the small dose of purification power leaking from Inuyasha's aura.

Intense self-loathing coursed through Kagome's veins. Even after all this time, she still didn't have the strength to protect herself from one of her best friends. Hell, it had taken her twice as long as it should have to decipher just what the hell was wrong with Inuyasha in the first place.

All of this spanned over a course of about two minutes total. The silence still pressed on throughout the clearing. No one breathed, no one spoke, no one moved for fear of something catastrophic happening.

Inuyasha gave a sickeningly sarcastic smile and wrenched his hand in a clockwise motion, further ripping the torn flesh of Kagome's body. The pain was hot, searing coals, dry ice, and lighting, hitting her skin all at the same time, consuming her entire being in a vortex of agony. Each one of her nerve endings lit on fire, every muscle froze, and every organ shook with the force of the torturous pain eating away at her very core.

Like a drill pulling away after drilling in a hard metal screw, Inuyasha retreated his hand and laughed – albeit crazily – and stared at Kagome with a prideful smirk. The gasping and coughing returned instantaneously, and Kagome failed to remain standing any longer. Her legs turned to jell-o and she collapsed towards the earth-ridden, arid field.

She was so sure about coming in contact with the ground. When it didn't happen, confusion joined in with all the other emotions raging inside her brain. A rumbling could be heard right behind her. Whoever held her up was the one creating that deep, baritone vibration.

Kagome let out a sob in protest when she felt an arm and something extremely soft lift her up and turn her around. Her face was contorted in overwhelming pain. The gentleness of the one holding her did not ease her distress in any way shape or form. Blood was gushing from the wound and gave no signs of slowing any time soon. If she wasn't provided help soon, Kagome would bleed to death.

Inuyasha watched through his clouded mind as he attacked the one he loved. It was the most excruciating thing he had ever seen. He hated himself for what he'd done. There was no forgiving this; ever. Sesshomaru, with a limp Kagome in his arms, gently lowered the woman to the ground so that he could confront the crazed hanyou himself. He had always known Inuyasha was dull-minded, but to go so far as to harm one of your own pack; that was despicable. Sesshomaru, if he didn't kill the half-breed first, would put him in his place. Permanently.

Sesshomaru made to stand, but a soft, strained voice stopped him short. "Sesshomaru," the voice called weakly.

He knelt down again to hear what the bleeding miko had to say. There was no denying the surprise that she still had the strength to speak. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru breathed.

"Inuyasha…he's…he's under a…spell. Kik…Kikyo," she gasped, blood beginning to drip down her jaw. Sesshomaru used a finger to wipe the red liquid from her Aphrodite face.

Now Sesshomaru understood. No wonder the half-breed seemed out of his mind; it's because he really was. He was brought out of his realization when Kagome spoke again. "I'm so tired Sessh… (cough)…Sesshomaru."

Dread filled Sesshomaru to the brim. His beast was howling and bawling at him to do something. It very nearly broke through its restraints to behead the hated half-brother of his. Kagome's cries were the only thing that prevented him from doing so. Hearing her speak those words, sent raw fear into him. "Don't go to sleep Kagome," –his voice urgent – "Don't you dare go to sleep. Do you hear me?"

She managed to turn her head slightly and give a pain-filled smile. "Hai Sesshomaru. I won't sleep. I prom…" She didn't get to finish. Unconsciousness finally claimed her fully.

"Kagome!" the dog demon whined. With a growl promising death, Sesshomaru let the miko lay gently on the ground before finally giving his full attention to the still spellbound inu. Without so much as a glance, Sesshomaru began barking orders to Sango and Miroku, who, up until now, were watching in both horror and amazement. "Monk! Taijia! Take Ka…the human to some place safe and have her wounds treated. I will handle this disgusting pest."

Sesshomaru hated reverting back to using derogatory terms as his acknowledgment to Kagome, but he needn't reveal too much to her friends as of yet. Both just stood there gaping like idiots. With a frustrated glare, Sesshomaru barked, "NOW!"

Immediately, Miroku and Sango rushed up and placed the gory miko onto Kirara. The two-tailed demon cat gave a worried mew before taking to the skies and heading towards Kaede's village. Miroku and Sango dashed off after the feline while Sesshomaru prepared to force out the control of whoever held Inuyasha captive.

The smell of Kagome's pure, untainted blood permeated the clearing like a fog lingering in on a ship harbor. It was thick and settling, almost like it was embedded into earth for all eternity. Inuyasha's eyes were still as red as before Sesshomaru noted. Drawing Meidou Zangetshuha from its sheath, Sesshomaru knelt down into a fighting position. The battle began.

Several minutes later, Inuyasha lay beneath Sesshomaru struggling to push the cumbersome taiyoukai off of him. Sesshomaru refused to budge from his dominating position. He would not move until the hanyou had returned to normal. When the asinine half-breed refused to submit to his hold, Sesshomaru finally just let his demonic aura incase the two. As he did so, the intensity of the spell became clear.

A deep, menacing growl left Sesshomaru's chest before he gave his aura a hefty push, effectively shattering the spell. Instantaneously, Inuyasha went slack. For a long time neither moved. All that indicated that the other was alive was the small rise and fall of their chests.

About five minutes passed and Inuyasha opened his eye lids to reveal sun-gold irises. He looks so guilty, Sesshomaru thought, a bit apathetic. It was not as if he really cared. His main concern right now was getting back to Kagome.

Sesshomaru, in all his pristine glory, rose from his attack position and waited for Inuyasha to stand. Inuyasha reared himself up to his feet, all the while avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze. Inwardly, Sesshomaru let out a small snort at how absolutely pathetic Inuyasha looked. However, his slightly more compassionate side couldn't help but to understand the type of guilt he must be feeling at the moment. If ever Sesshomaru was to hurt Kagome, he would surely never be able to forgive himself.

"Instead of standing there like a dolt, I suggest you return to your village and check up on Kagome," Sesshomaru said, not realizing the slip of using her name. Apparently, Inuyasha didn't notice it. "I also suggest you beg on your piteous knees for her forgiveness for what you have allowed yourself to succumb to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's head snapped up, fierce glare in his eyes, "And what would you know?! You have no idea what happened!"

"I know enough to have my statement of your weakness proven. You are weak enough to allow yourself to harm one of your own pack members. That is a shame upon the greatest Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's head drooped in shame. "I know," Inuyasha whispered, "I know. And I want to make it right. I never meant to hurt her. I could see…I could feel what I was doing to her. It killed me to know that it was my hand that was causing her so much pain. I'll never forgive myself for what I've done."

Sesshomaru, a bit shocked at his brother's confession, just nodded his head. "As you should Inuyasha. Now, let us go and check up on Kagome."

"Wait! Why do YOU want to go see her? And since when do you call anyone by their names?" Inuyasha accused.

Mentally slapping himself for his slip, Sesshomaru merely ignored Inuyasha and began his trek towards the ningen village, much to his distaste, but his worries overcame any discomfort he held at the moment. His only concern was Kagome's health.

Deciding to dismiss the argument for now, Inuyasha fell in stride with Sesshomaru grumbling all the way. He would find out just what Sesshomaru was up to even if it killed him.

**FINALLY! Another chapter is done. I would like to apologize to everyone who has had to wait several weeks for this update. I've been terribly busy with school work. I've got all honors and AP classes so I'm swamped with work. **

**The next chapter will be up soon! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	13. Intentions revealed

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Just been extremely busy with school, but it's finally summer, so I have time on my hands. **

**Ch. 13**

"Kaede! Kaede!" Sango called as she rushed into the hut.

The sound of her name being called alerted the elderly priestess. She lifted her head to see Sango and Miroku entering the hut, Kagome limp in Miroku's arms, clearly injured. "Dear kami! What has happened?" she gasped when Miroku laid Kagome down on a mat revealing the deep gash in her abdomen.

Sango, gasping and frantic with worry, began to explain as quickly as her lips could move. "Inuyasha. He…he was under some sort of spell. He attacked Kagome. It happened so fast. We couldn't do anything to help. And then Sesshomaru showed up…"

"Ye say Sesshomaru appeared child?" Kaede interrupted.

"Yes, but why is that important?" Sango answered.

Kaede smiled, "Because child, if Sesshomaru is the one who saved Kagome, then she will be fine."

"Kaede how can you be so sure?" Miroku questioned.

Kaede's smile just widened, "Ye need to learn to have a bit of faith Miroku. It goes a long way. Now enough chatter, lay Kagome down on this mat and let me see to her injuries." Kaede knelt beside the slumbering miko to have a better look. "It appears that her miko powers are already beginning to heal the wounds, and along with her knowledge of healing, she should be fine in a few hours. The bleeding has slowed down, almost completely stopped. She just needs our patience and some rest."

"Are you sure Kaede?" Sango's worry still at its height. "Inuyasha's hand was completely through her abdomen."

"Just trust me Sango. Kagome will be good as knew. Here, take a look for ye selves."

Sango and Miroku shifted to look at Kagome's injury. It was glowing a light blue. The edges of the wound were beginning to close. Sango let out a breath of relief when she finally accepted that her sister would be ok.

Miroku led Sango over to one side of the hut to sit and rest, Shippo nestling into Sango's lap, his eyes never leaving Kagome. "She'll be ok Shippo," Sango assured him.

His big, green eyes looked up at Sango, and he gave a small smile and nodded his head. It was quite for a few minutes before the silence was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "Why do YOU want to go in there? It's not like you care!" came Inuyasha's voice.

Sesshomaru's cold voice responded, "My business is my own half-breed. You would do well to stay out of it."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, "I ain't done yet!"

His complaints were ignored, and the flap covering the hut entrance flew aside. Sesshomaru strode in, his attention going straight to Kagome. After assessing her with his eyes, he turned to Kaede. "Woman, how does she fair?"

Everyone was on edge having the great Taiyoukai in their presence. Kaede, knowing why the demon was here, simply answered the question. "She is already healing. It is only a matter of patience Lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded in acceptance and sat at the opposite end of the hut. Inuyasha, having watched the interaction, finally spoke up. "Why are you staying?"

"It is none of your concern," Sesshomaru growled.

"Like hell it isn't! Kagome is MY business so anything having to do with her involves me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru let out a menacing growl. "Really half-breed? You're previous trysts with the dead miko proves otherwise."

"Leave Kikyo out of this asshole!" Inuyasha glared.

"Stop acting like an insolent fool and calm yourself you disgrace. This Sesshomaru is not leaving until the miko's health is fully recovered."

Inuyasha growled in frustration about to retaliate when Miroku intervened. "Inuyasha would you just give it a rest already? It is clear Lord Sesshomaru means no harm. You might as well sit down and wait for Kagome to heal."

"But this is _Sesshomaru _we're talking about here! Have you lost your mind monk?! He could just be waiting for the perfect moment to kill us all!" Inuyasha protested.

"Do not insult my honor half-breed. If this Sesshomaru wanted to kill you, you would be dead already."

Sango, silent up until this point, joined in. "Lord Sesshomaru is right Inuyasha. If he wanted to cause us harm, he would have already. It is painstakingly obvious he is not meant to be a threat at this point. What would Kagome want you to do Inuyasha?"

Looking at the injured miko sleeping across the room, the hanyou's ears drooped in guilt. He gave one last look to Sesshomaru before muttering, "Feh," and sitting at the farthest place away from the Taiyoukai.

Now that the argument was over, the group settled in uncomfortably to await any signs of Kagome awakening. Until then, it was an awkward silence that would fill the hut.

* * *

3 hours later

The past three hours had been spent in silence. By now, the shard hunting group was becoming restless. About an hour ago, Kagome's wounds had completely healed, but she had yet to regain consciousness. Inuyasha, having been brooding since Sesshomaru's decision to stay, was glaring at his half brother in frustration.

The group jumped when Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Glaring at me, half-breed, will not solve anything."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha responded.

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing in distaste. "Watch it disgusting half-blood."

Inuyasha jumped up in outrage. "Damn you Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru, not even bothering to stand, allowed his claws to being glowing acidic green. The entire hut became full of tension. Sango looked to Miroku in worry, and Shippo gripped Kirara tightly. Everyone expected a fight to break out. But, just as fate would have it, the tense atmosphere was broken, when Kagome let out a cough and a groan, signaling her awakening. All eyes turned to her waiting to see what would happen. Kaede moved to Kagome's side and brought a damp cloth to her face.

"Kagome child?" she spoke.

The miko's eyes fluttered as she began to regain her senses. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened and regained focus. With a groan, she sat up, a delicate hand rubbing her forehead. It was pounding! She blinked a few more times to clear her head and the roaring in her ears.

Kagome looked to Kaede. "W…water?"

"Of course child." Kaede disappeared deeper into the hut for a moment and retrieved a small cup of water.

Slowly, Kagome sipped on the cool liquid, relishing in its refreshing quality. As the ache in her throat eased up, she took notice of the demon lord sitting in the corner watching her every move.

Setting the cup down, the first thing out of her mouth was, "You stayed?"

Sesshomaru replied, "This Sesshomaru saw it fit to make sure you were in good hands."

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of protecting Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Yeah you made that pretty obvious Inuyasha. Sit!"

The rosary beads remained faithful, and the loud-mouthed hanyou was sent crashing face first into the floor. His mumbling and cursing streaming from the face implant as he fought to get up. When he managed to get back up, he shouted, "What was that for wench?"

Kagome's glare became a stone cold stare. Flashes of her training flashed before her eyes. Faster than anyone thought possible, she was over Inuyasha pinning him to the floor, him on his stomach. She was straddling his back and had his arm bent at the elbow. One wrong move and she could dislocate his elbow.

"I may have let you strike me once Inuyasha, but let this be a warning: never again will you, or anyone else or that matter, have the chance to. I _sat _you for being a rude ass. Now, are you going to act like a civilized being or the dog that you are?"

The room was stunned into silence. They would have thought that Kagome would just sit him a few more times. She truly had changed. Before them now was a force to be reckoned with. Everyone was further stunned when she leaned down near his ear and whispered something. It obviously scared the hanyou for he stiffened and let out a pitiful whimper. Kagome, smiling, stood back up and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for your concern Se…Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke. She figured that in the presence of others it would be wise to use his title.

The demon lord, who had been watching the scene unfold, shocked at her reaction, answered with, "Your gratitude is not needed miko. Now that I see you can handle yourself, I wish to speak with you in private…if you don't mind."

Kagome flashed him a smile and nodded, "I don't mind. We'll speak outdoors, in the forest, so no prying ears or eyes may see. Plus I know how uncomfortable you must be in the vicinity of so many humans."

"You are correct. The smell and aura of these humans is quite unappealing."

"Alright then. If you'll please wait for me outside, I'd like to speak with my friends for a moment," Kagome insisted.

"Very well miko, but do not dally. My patience is already thin."

With that, Sesshomaru exited the hut. Now with him gone, all hell broke loose.

"Kagome, what the hell?!" Inuyasha started. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, innocently.

"Don't give me that shit Kagome. You pinned me to the _floor_! In front of my brother no less! And then you just go and talk to him like it's nothing. What. The. Fucking. Hell?"

Kagome gave a sigh of irritation. "Are you done? Because I have to go speak with Sesshomaru. Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I can't be civil to him. Besides, he did save me from _you,_ or did you forget the tiny fact that you _attacked_ me while under a _spell_ that _Kikyo_ put you under?"

Inuyasha had nothing to say to that. His puppy ears flattened against his head, and his eyes filled with guilt. "…I really am sorry Kagome. I didn't know what was happening until it was too late. I…I could see what I was doing, but I had no control over my body."

"I know Inuyasha. It was a manipulation spell. Only high priestesses and priests can use them. I don't have the knowledge of performing spells and incantations yet, but I know what the signs are after reading about them. I forgive you Inuyasha…I just wish you would not be so rude all the time."

Inuyasha chuckled and placed a hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Yeah…I know I need to work on that."

Kagome, now that her conversation with the hanyou was over, turned to acknowledge her friends who had been waiting ever so patiently. "Hi guys," she smiled.

Sango laughed, "Hello Kagome. Nice to see you feeling well again." The two sisters embraced and giggled.

Miroku stepped forward. "Your healing abilities are astounding Kagome. I've never seen the likes of it. You should have died; truly an amazing woman."

Kagome couldn't help but blush at the open compliment. "Thanks Miroku. But, I better go see to Sesshomaru now before he gets pissy."

Everyone laughed, and Shippo hugged his mother tight. "Be careful mama."

Kagome hugged him back and smiled. "No need to worry hon. I'll be just fine. Even under that big mean face, he's just a big ball of fluff."

Shippo laughed and nodded. "Don't let him hear you say that Kagome," Inuyasha warned with a laugh.

Kagome gave a bright, amused smile. "Like I would. Anyways, ja ne!"

And Kagome exited the hut.

* * *

Once outside, Kagome heightened her senses and sought out the demon lord's powerful aura. Quickly finding it near the God Tree, she rolled her eyes at the irony at the choice of place. Deciding it would be quicker if she just used some of her new abilities; she jumped effortlessly up onto the top of a hut and took a running start. With speed that even Sesshomaru would be jealous of, she hopped from hut top to hut top to reach the edge of the forest before dashing at full running speed into the green depths. The feeling of freedom that came when she ran was exhilarating. This was one part of her training that she fell in love with. With her fitness training came the improvement of her flexibility, grace, and speed. She moved like a jungle cat through an open plain chasing down its prey. She became one with the forest.

In the expanse of about one minute, she reached the God Tree. But before she entered the clearing, her breath caught. There he was, in all his pristine glory, the demon lord of the West. He looked…surreal in the sunlight, beams of light radiating around him, making his hair shine with a golden hue. She could only see his back since he was facing the tree, but the wide expanse of his shoulders, his tail draped over his shoulder, his plated armor covering what she knew to be silk over finely toned steal, and his strong stance, made her mind go blank and her heart beat erratically. The demon lord truly was beautiful; handsome.

Unfortunately, Kagome didn't get much time to gawk. "Are you going to stand there Kagome, or come and speak with me?" Sesshomaru asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kagome stepped out of the confinements of the forest and approached the intimidating lord. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

Now she was standing parallel to him, but he didn't turn to face her. His eyes were trained on the scar imbedded in the God Tree. "This is where you freed him, is it not?"

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha? Yes, this is where he was pinned for fifty years, and this is where I broke the seal, releasing him. Why?"

"Do you realize how powerful you have become Kagome?"

Kagome had to smile at the pure irony of this. He didn't even know that where she was now in strength didn't even compare to where she would be in two more months. "Yes Sesshomaru. It is why I have training my mind, body, and soul. I refuse to be weak, in anyone's eyes anymore."

"You were never weak," Sesshomaru countered.

Kagome looked at him curiously. Sesshomaru, noticing her confusion, explained himself. "I do not mean that you were a skilled fighter, but you were…are strong in spirit. That is something that takes a lot of courage. It is one of the first things that earned my respect for you. There are so many demons and humans alike that lose their will so very easily. One mistake and their whole self worth is gone. You, however, fight for what you believe in. That is a trait well worth being acknowledged."

Kagome then turned to look at him. "Why are you being this way Sesshomaru?"

He returned her gaze. "What way?"

"You are so different. I've never seen you reveal so much emotion to anyone, not even Rin. It is so confusing trying to figure you out. I don't understand why you chose me of all people to be this open with."

Sesshomaru sighed, "There is something this Sesshomaru has been wanting to tell you."

Kagome smiled, "What is it? You can tell me."

But instead, he remained silent. His mask of indifference was in place, but his eyes swirled with so many emotions. "You're nervous," Kagome noted, "Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Because this Sesshomaru is a man who has never had to do what he is about to do. I…fear of your reaction."

He locked gazes with her again, and she gasped at the level of turmoil in those sun-kissed eyes. "Sesshomaru are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Iie Kagome. Nothing is wrong."

"Then please tell me what causes the Great Demon Lord of the West such distress."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?" he asked.

Kagome was caught off guard with the sudden question. She had never seen Sesshomaru act this way. It was very unnerving. He was always so cool and collected. She felt something pull at her heart to see him like this. To her surprise, she felt the need to…hug him. She wanted to replace that look of pain in his eyes have the man that she had had a pleasant conversation with earlier that day.

"Sesshomaru, I think at times that your cold, ruthless, arrogant, intimidating, and just plain rude…"

She saw the discomfort deepen. Without thinking of the consequences, she reached forward and placed a hand against his cheek. "But then, I look into your eyes and I see a kind, caring, powerful man who has the heart of a little girl that looks to him as a father, who protects his lands with the heart of a true warrior, and who, no matter how hard he tries to hide it, contains a heart full of emotion."

A small, miniscule smile appeared on his face when she finished. The negativity in his eyes lessened but was still present. "Thank you Kagome. Now I wish to tell you what I think of you."

Kagome became slightly nervous, not expecting him to retaliate. Sesshomaru stared down at the mere slip of a girl and for the first time, began to reveal his true heart. "The first time I met you was in my father's tomb. You were careless, clumsy, and loud. I wanted to kill you just simply for the fact that you were in my brother's company. But then, you drew my father's sword, and I knew there was something about you then. My curiosity had been ignited. Over the years, I have watched you grow into a fine young woman with a fiery spirit, a motherly instinct, and a caring nature. I've seen you lend a helping hand with no intention of gaining something for yourself. I saw your heart be broken by that disgusting hanyou time and again, and wanted to pummel him for it, but I didn't know why I felt so protective. The fact that you, a mere miko, could start this annoying curiosity, enraged me. I wanted nothing more than to end your life so I could be rid of it. But now I see that I could never bring myself to harm you ever again…"

Kagome was listening in silent awe of this demon. He was telling her things she had only dreamt of hearing. But she was adamant; she could not give in just yet. She hardly knew him. She had only been back for a day. She wouldn't let herself be bought by words. To open her heart fully to him, she would need time.

"And why do you not want to cause me harm Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, purposefully using his title.

He rounded on her then, backing her into the God Tree. His clawed hands on either side of her head fully caged her. Kagome knew she could easily get free, but for some reason, she knew she shouldn't, and this action was not out of hostility.

"I want you to answer me honestly when I ask you this Kagome," Sesshomaru practically growled.

All she did was nod her head in agreement. It was silent for a few moments before Sesshomaru finally revealed his true intentions.

"Kagome…would you do this Sesshomaru the honor of allowing him to court you?"

**Well there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed it. I know…cliffy. I'm evil heehee. I decided that a cliffy would be good for this chapter. And yes, i know Sesshomaru is a bit OCC but he's SUPPOSED to be that way only to Kagome. He may not know it yet, but he's falling in love with her. So, yeah, just to clarify that. ^_^ So anywayz, review and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as a can. THANKS!!!**


	14. Decisions To Be Made

**Here's the next update. Enjoy**

**Let Me Fly, Let Me Love**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome was stunned to put it simply. Nothing was registering in her brain. It was like everything had just shut down. She was sure she was just staring at him like a fool. Her mouth was agape and her breath had caught in her lungs. She must have been quiet for too long because Sesshomaru took a breath and stepped away. "You're silence is answer enough," he spoke, his tone colder than Kagome had ever heard it. She knew in that moment that she had hurt him, and strangely, she felt an aching in her chest that closely resembled guilt for doing so.

He turned to walk away, and she finally found her voice. "W…wait!" she tried to call, but it came out a whisper.

The Great Lord simply stopped and turned his head to the side. "I am through waiting miko. I awaited your return for three months. This Sesshomaru no longer has the patience to wait."

_He waited for three months?! That means he knew I was gone. I can't believe Nyata was right. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him…but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of getting my heart broken again. I don't know if I could take that kind of pain again…immortal or not, _she thought helplessly.

The sound of his receding footsteps propelled her forward. "Wait please Sesshomaru! Let me explain," Kagome tried to reason.

"What more is there to explain Kagome?" he rounded, "You have made it quite clear to me that you do not want this Sesshomaru. I am a prideful being. You are lucky I am permitting you to live after this. Take what I have said in the past few hours and erase it from your memory. This Sesshomaru had no time for you anyway."

Those words cut deep, but another part of her knew he was saying this out of anger and hurt. From her knowledge of dog demons, they are very emotional creatures, when they allow them to show. A rejection from a potential mate is extremely painful to endure. Kagome knew all there was to know about rejection. Refusing to let things end this way, Kagome used her speed to quickly appear in front of him. Apparently, that caught him off guard. "Damn it Sesshomaru. You will listen to what I have to say!"

He growled that menacing, yet strangely sexy growl and flexed his claws. "Don't be so foolish to assume you can order this Sesshomaru wench."

Kagome through her hands up in the air and let out a frustrated sound. "God you are so damn stubborn! It's not my fault your question caught me off guard sheesh. I barely know you Sesshomaru, so excuse me for being a bit terrified by your proclamation. But since you so clearly have changed your mind, I guess I'll take my leave. And to think I was considering your offer. Arrogant ass!"

She turned with the intent to return to the village, but came to an abrupt halt when she felt the Lord grasp hold of her arm. He whipped Kagome around so fast that she swore she got some whiplash. When she managed to focus enough to look him in the eye, he was staring at her dangerously close. "Do not play with me miko," he growled slowly.

_How dare he accuse…! Why I oughta! So arrogant! But… Do I really want to accept his offer though? Yes! No, it's too suspicious. It could be a trap. But…he's so hot, and he's been so sweet. Plus, this is a chance to get to know him. Plus no one said I HAVE to mate him right? Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt. But how do I convince him I'm serious about this?_

There was only one thing Kagome could think of that would do the trick. However, his height made it somewhat of a challenge. But then she got a wicked idea. Faster than he could register, she grabbed the arm that was cutting off the circulation in her arm and used it for leverage. Kagome dipped down in a swinging motion, her leg sweeping out to effectively knock the demon lord on his back. He obviously did not expect her attack because he fell quite easily. When he was down, Kagome quickly scrambled on top of him and put her hands on both of his wrists, using her miko powers to keep them there. Immediately, he was growling and snarling. It was clear that his demon was not happy and neither was he at being subdued by a female, but she had to do this. Kagome took just a second to admire his handsome features, before she leant down and whispered in his ear. "Here is your proof that I mean what I say." She leant back slightly and drug her nose along his masculine jaw, her heart beating like crazy. She prayed he wouldn't kill her for this.

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pressed her lips to his gently. Sesshomaru was having an internal battle with himself just seconds before her shocking forward act.

_That little wench. How dare she!? First she rejects me and then has the audacity to attack my person. I'm going to kill this bitch_!

**Why!? Why did she have to reject us? We make good provider, good mate, and good father to pups! Why?**

And then she shocked the living hell out of Sesshomaru. She whispers softly in his ear, "Here is your proof that I mean what I say," and then proceeds to kiss him. Oh, it was so soft, so sweet, so Kagome. His anger fled instantaneously. The feel of her lips was an aphrodisiac. Sesshomaru felt drunk off her taste, her smell, her entire essence. Her entire being flooded his senses and he became lost in her. No other had ever made him this way before. Sesshomaru couldn't resist bringing his hands around her petite frame and holding her to her. Her lips timidly moved against his own, showing him just how innocent she really was. He wouldn't be shocked if this was her first real kiss. So, to make it more memorable for her, Sesshomaru brought one clawed hand to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss. Needing to taste her fully, he begged for entrance to her beautiful mouth. At first she hesitated, before he practically howled in pleasure at her relenting.

_OH. MY. GOD. Why had I never thought of this before? I was almost certain he was going to push me off and then behead me where I lay, but instead, those lips, those smooth, sensual lips moved against my own, _Kagome happy-danced in her mind. She couldn't believe she was kissing the Lord of the West. The lips that she presumed to be just as cold and rigid as the demon-lord himself were actually soft and warm and inviting. Kagome would happily spend the rest of her life in this very moment. Unfortunately, her body had other ideas for her. She broke the kiss panting slightly from the lack of air. Still, she nose to nose with Sesshomaru. Neither dared to move for fear of ruining such a climactic moment. The world moved about them but the two were oblivious to it; they were too lost in one another to so much as notice the womanly figure smiling knowingly from the tree above them before it vanished completely.

Kagome was the first to come to her senses. She leapt up from Sesshomaru's lap and began to dust herself off, a light blush adorning her cheeks. With her back turned to Sesshomaru, she did not notice him already standing behind her. Kagome turned back around and began, "I'm sor…"

"Do not apologize Kagome," Sesshomaru cut her off.

"But I…" Kagome protested.

Sesshomaru put a clawed finger to her lips to silence her. They both looked at each other contemplating how to go about the next move. Finally, Sesshomaru spoke. "I am going to ask once more Kagome; will you do this Sesshomaru the honor of allowing him to court you?"

_Well this is it, _Kagome thought.

_**Please say yes. Please say yes**_, Sesshomaru's beast chanted.

Kagome paused for a moment just to tease the overgrown puppy, before letting one of her beautiful, heart-warming smiles light up her face. "Yes. Yes Sesshomaru, I will."

That rare smile made its way across the Lord's face as he caressed her beautiful rosy cheek, still aflame from the moment of lost romance. Kagome returned his smile delicately. To her surprise, she actually felt quite content with the idea of allowing the Demon Lord to pursue her. She, unfortunately, had to voice her concerns about her leaving in a few days time. "Sesshomaru, you do know that I have to leave day after tomorrow right? For another two months?"

"This Sesshomaru is aware of you're upcoming departure. It is to complete your training yes?"

Kagome nodded, "My trainer gave me three days time to check in with my group to let them know I was ok. I never would have predicted this happening. I mean…I hardly know you, and to be honest, I'm quite nervous about it."

Sesshomaru understood the young woman's concerns. To reassure her, he placed a strong, but gentle had to her cheek. "You have nothing to be nervous about my dear. Once you return, you will learn everything about me, and I of you. It is my duty to prove that I am a suitable mate for you."

"It is my duty also. You will learn that I am not like most girls, Sesshomaru. I believe in equality," Kagome answered him, seriously.

He let out a small chuckle, "That I know all too well Kagome." Sesshomaru glanced at the afternoon sky and back to her delicate heart-shaped face. "I should probably return you to the village for now lest my half-brother come through swinging Tetsuiga like an idiot."

Kagome giggled sweetly at the insult but agreed nonetheless. She didn't want Inuyasha causing another scene either. The idea of sitting him to hell and back wasn't as appealing at the moment. They both walked slowly back to the village in a comfortable silence. Kagome feeling more at ease in the Demon Lord's presence then she had ever expected.

_Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just agreed to that. Have I gone insane? I don't think so. Maybe. Yes. No. Ugh! Agreeing to let him court you was probably the stupidest thing you could have done Kagome. Way to go! And look; now I'm yelling at myself. He doesn't even know the truth about me. How the HELL am I gonna tell him about that? _Kagome looked to Sesshomaru walking beside her taking in his looks. Flawless skin, masculine face with beautiful jaw line, lips full, his demon markings that just added to his beauty, that amazing snow-white hair that seemed to never get dirty. The man was just over all perfection; a god. Kagome let out a small groan internally, her face towards the sky,_ why do I do this to myself?_ _Because I'm sick, twisted, and get a kick out of torturing myself. _Letting out a sigh, Kagome resigned herself to what she had done. _Maybe things will turn out ok. I mean. The. Man. Is. Gorgeous. I wouldn't mind being mated to something so scrumptious. _

Now where did this promiscuous Kagome come from? She had been spending too much time around her future friends. All they talked about was the latest guy they had screwed. They all agreed that Kagome needed to get laid. That she was too up tight all the time. _Maybe I do need to get laid,_ Kagome giggled to herself, sneaking another look at the exquisite specimen of demon male beside her. She wondered if he was having any of the same thoughts she was. She didn't get to dwell on it much before the sounds of village, indicating their return, brought her out of her musings.

_Well,_ she thought_, if I'm gonna do this, I might as well have fun doing it._ And with that thought in mind, Kagome began formulating a plan to get to know the Taiyoukai even when she returned to her world.

**Ok so I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated and I deeply want to apologize to all my readers. It has become increasingly difficult to find time to update. I am a junior in high school taking 3 AP classes and 1 honors. So I'm doing about 7 hours of homework each night. It takes me a bit longer to find the energy to write a good chapter. I'd rather not write than give you guys a crappy story. I apologize if this chapter is not my best one, but PLEASE REVIEW anyway. I appreciate the comments. In the next few chapters, you're going to notice Kagome's character changing. She's going to start becoming a bit more confident and bad ass. Until next time. Later!**


End file.
